Casa do Caralho
by Seguidores da Mae Munda
Summary: Ripagem. Uma fic confusa, sem plot, em formato de script, OOC, com 97628763 caps e extremamente tosca. Resumindo: um senhor trash. Fic para quem pensa que a situação não pode piorar.
1. WTF

Nome da fic: Cullen e Swan-Dividindo Apartamentos?

Autora: mjcto

Nota: Está postada no Nyah! Fanfiction. Foi uma indicação de Onigiri – chan, a quem somos muitíssimo gratos.

-Esses personagens não me pertencem, pertencem à Stephenie Meyer. -REVIEWS, OU NÃO POSTO MAIS.**(Vovó: É neste momento que eu peço encarecidamente: IGNOREM O PEDIDO DA AUTORA.)** -HISTÓRIA ORIGINAL: ./Main#Community?cmm=90687109 **(Gareth: HISTÓRIA EM ORKUT, pqp. Nem adianta reclamar, é trash.) (Vovó: Ah, deu a louca na Gareth: Quelida, o FF CORTA todos os links, dik. #joga um tênis em Gareth#)**

Caminhava livremente por meu apartamento,**(Gareth: Apartamento = barraco, ávidos leitores.)** assoviando, mas, Rose que já folheva a revista irritada, teve um piti.** (Gareth: Eu não entendi nadica de nada. Alguém me explica, por favor?) (Vovó: Eu juro que li 'foréva' nessa frase.)**  
**Rose:**Isabella Swan, quer parar de assoviar?** (Gareth: SCRIPT? AHMAVÁSEFODER! #joga um facão na autora#)(Vovó: Posso reclamar do script também? FUCK. E cadê a barra de espaço?)**  
**Bella:**me deixe ser feliz!** (Gareth: Próclise no início de frase? Não PÓDI.) (Vovó: mjcto, não vale enfiar a barra de espaço na bundinha, beijos.)** E não fale nome de santas em vão.** (Gareth: OI?) (Vovó: Que santa, jibóia sem presas?)**  
**Edward:**olá, pessoas. ._.** (Gareth: Olá, Christian Pior. E o que porras esse EMOte tá fazendo aí? Você entrou na casa das gurias com essa carinha fail? Ah, não vou tentar entender, é trash. #deita na rede de sua mestra e pega a nova Playgirl#)(Vovó: Cara, que coisa mais gay. Putz, alguém pode me arrumar uma boa bebida?)**  
**Alice:**eu te defendo, por isso vou assoviar junto contigo. **(Gareth: PATYS – UNIDAS – JAMAIS SERÃO VENCIDAS! #leva uma pedrada e desmaia#)(#Vovó está espancando a Gareth#)**  
**Bella:**isso!** (Vovó: UI, cadê a barra de espaço? Sinceramente, estou a um passo de mandar tudo e todos tomarem no cu. #foi procurar o copo do Bob#)**  
**Esme:**shiu, tô me cacentrando.** (Gareth: Oi?)** *medita***(Vovó: "shiu"? Mano, que loucura! Quanta demência em uma frase só! #foi comprar um pouco de limpador de carpete para colocar em seu drink#)**  
**Bella:**BLÁR!** (Gareth: Alguém aqui não tomou o Gardenal matinal...)** Eu nem te vi aí, Esme.** (Vovó: Preciso dizer o quanto eu odeio onomatopeias mal feitas? Declaro que o dia 21 de agosto é dia de mandar todos pro inferno. VÃO TODOS VOCÊS PRO INFERNO!)**  
**Esme:**quando se medita, você fica invisível, muaha.** (Gareth: AKJSKAJLAJSIOJDFK DOOOOORGAS.) (Vovó: GHUSYGTFAFM ,HGDUGY IUGEP ,RK DOOOOOORGAS! #enrola um cigarrinho#)**  
**Bella:**sai macumba, arreda!** (Gareth: EPAEPA, MACUMA AQUI SÔ EU, MORÔ, PIRANHA? #pega rolo de macarrão e cai matando#)(Vovó: Opa, não entre em nosso território, fia. Este caminho não tem volta! #joga ramos de arruda em Bella#)**  
**Esme:**não é macumba, é meditação!** (Gareth: Seeeeei, dona Esme...) (Vovó: Hun, só falta dizer que este frango preto que está sob a Esme é só uma alucinação!) **  
**Edward:**eu disse ''olá, pessoas.'' ._.** (Gareth: E ninguém te deu atenção, não notou?) (Vovó: Vai ver este emoticon assustou as pessoas com cérebro e ninguém conseguiu te responder, bee!)(Gareth 2: ENFIA O EMOTE NO... #é desacordada por um sapato misterioso#)(Vovó: Sapato misterioso? Se for um tamanco com uma caveira no solado, fui eu quem joguei.)**  
**Meninas:**oi. **(Gareth: "Oiêê, bee!1 *-*")(Vovó: "Ai, que tuton! Esse emoticon é tokantch!")**  
**Emmett:**olá, queridos amigos.** (Gareth: Emmett? Formal? WTF?)** **(Vovó: De que orifício saiu este projeto de bicha mal formada?)**  
E comecei a imaginar o ''tanquinho'' dele, é.** (Gareth: OI? #Gareth extremamente confusa#)(Vovó: #confusa# Comuançim, Carlota?)**  
**Edward:**terra para Bella!** (Gareth: Caralho, que fic confusa!) (Vovó: A fic tá em formato de script, o que você queria, Gareth?)**  
**Rose:**eu imagino no que ela estava pensando. Não me coma, é pedofilia, sabia? Você é oito dias mais velha que eu!** (Gareth: Autora, diga NÃO ÀS DORGAS.) (Vovó: Diga não a quem te incentiva a escrever estas coisas.)**  
**Bella:**Rose, pedofilia é quando...** (Vovó: "... alguém abusa dos nabos!")**  
**Rose:**já entendi, Bella, não sabe brincar, mulher? ._.** (Vovó: Eu sei brincar de tiro ao alvo, quer ver? Esse emote é o alvo da rodada, bee! #pega a espingarda#)(Gareth: Só sabe essa porra de emote? E ele é multiuso? Em aniversário, velório, durante o séscu, lavando a roupa suja... #brisa forte#)**  
**Esme:**zenti, relaxem, tem muita tensão no ar.** (Gareth: ...Um gesto vale por mil palavras. #esfaqueia Esme#)(Vovó: Estou pressentindo um assassinato...#baba# MORRA, SUA DESGRAÇADA! #Arranca as córneas de Esme sem anestesia#)**  
**Emmett:**bando de louco**(Gareth: Cadê o ponto, hômi di dêuz?) (Vovó: Cadê o sentido, gente? Cadê a coesão? Cadê meu remédio? #vai procurar Montila#)**  
**Alice:**eu ouvi isso, Emmett.** (Gareth: "E daí, vadia? Quer briga, quer? Cai dentro, baranga! #briguinha de tapas#")(Vovó: No maior estilo "Grande Família"! Todo mundo no meio da conversa, praticamente uma suruba!)**

**Gui:**oi, gente... Alice!** (Gareth: Gui? GUI? NÃO FODE DOIS FANDONS, NÃO, AUTORA! PIEDADE!) (Vovó: Crossover, ai. #Foge#)**  
**Bella:**tô com fome.** (Gareth: Vem comer. #coloca chumbinho na marmita#) (Vovó: Arranque seus ovários e os coma.) **  
**Edward:**mata um homem e come.** (Gareth: Matar um homem...? Ah, tá, você não está incluso, tendi.) (Vovó: #facepalm# Eu não quero acreditar que o Edward disse isso, não quero mesmo. #Bate o abajur na testa e desmaia#) **  
**Bella:**cadê o Emmett? hm**(Gareth: Uat?) (Vovó: Por esse gemido no fim da frase, eu posso supor que ele está te enrrabando. #Assovia#)**  
**Esme:**canibalismo? Pornografia? O que seria?** (Gareth: Seria uma PORRA de uma fic escrota, sem nexo, sem plot, altamente radiativa, enfim, o pacotch cumpreto. #vai beber mercúrio com Anador#)(Vovó: A mjcto aprendeu a escrever 'pedofilia', q linds.)**  
**Rose e Alice:**pornografia.** (Gareth: Adoooooro.) (Vovó: Neste caso seria "bichafilia".)(Gareth 2: Nesse caso NÃO seria pornografia, e sim NECROFILIA, dica.)**  
Meu estômago estava roncando, resolvi ir até a cozinha comer algo.** (Vovó: Coma seu próprio pé, por favor.)(Gareth: Bella, você é tããão inteligente! –NÃO)** Abri as portas do armário, estava vazio, só faltava a bola de poeira rolando ali dentro, ou teias de aranha.** (Vovó: Sério, alguém tem que ser proibido de ver séries americanas. Morre, Bella.)** **(Gareth: Autora, DIGA NÃO ÀS DORGAS #2)**  
**Bella:**quando foi a última vez que vocês fizeram compras, meu Senhor? **(Gareth: Foi quando a barra de espaço se mudou daqui. Ou quando a coerência fugiu com o nexo.) (Vovó: Quando a letra maiúscula fugiu da sentença? Quem te disse que você pode colocar o nome de Jesus no meio?)**  
**Esme:**sabe, acho que mês passado. Nós só encomendamos pizza nesses últimos dias.** (Gareth: Pôias.) (Vovó: Isso foi uma fala da Esme. E tem gente que ainda acha a minha teoria absurda! Tenho certeza que os ALIENs invadem a Terra e substituem alguns espécimes por robôs retardados!)**  
**Bella:**alguém se canditada**(Gareth: Perdão?) (Vovó: Tá, essa linguagem eu não conheço. Por acaso seria russo?)** para ir comigo no mercado?  
Cri cri cri... Eu escutava os grilinhos.** (Vovó: Escuto barulho de ossos se quebrando. #Pega uma maça e corre em direção à Bella#)(Gareth: Grilos? Em um apartamento? Humor fail eterno.)** Nenhuma alma condenada daquela sala levantou a mão.** (Vovó: Espera, estamos no purgatório OU em uma sala de estar muito estranha com pessoas incultas?)** Então, fui sozinha mesmo.** (Gareth: Jura? E eu pensando que sua segunda personalidade sempre ia com você!) (Vovó: O caso de bipolaridade dela é tão sério que o tratamento agora é uma cama de casal ou beliche, sério.)** No caminho para o mercadinho da Esquina do Bordel do seu Soel Meneguel,** (Vovó: Que rima do caralho. Que fic horrorosa. Nem sei se vou ripar a fic até o fim, esse capítulo já basta.)(Gareth: Humor EPIC FAIL. Eu me pergunto em que série esse ser se encontra.)** eu vi o deus grego.** (Gareth: Ah, previsível.) (Vovó: O Mister Universo, aquele tesudo?)** Loiro, alto, olhos azuis, sorriso perfeito. Ele entrou no mercadinho da Esquina do Bordel do seu Joel Meneguel.** (Vovó: Nem convenceu esta sua rima escrota, só pra saber. #Mostra o dedo do meio#) (Gareth: VÁ – À – MERDA.)** Apertei o passo e entrei junto,** (Gareth: Bella ativa, DETESTO.) (Vovó: Bella entrando junto? Fist Fuck?)** fiquei atrás da pilha da tomates, observando. Tá, coisa mais Rose de Two and a Half Men, mas ok, todos tem os seus momentos.** (Gareth: OI? Fic estranha. #se esconde#)(Vovó: Comparações estranhas, eu diria.)**

**Gareth está confusa demais para elaborar um final. Está fazendo terapia.**

**Vovó se recusa a ripar o próximo capítulo e implora para ser internada em uma clínica de cuidados para pessoas mentalmente debilitadas.**


	2. Mercadim Das Dorga

**Segundo capítulo desse antro de terror.**

**Neste capítulo contamos com a participação do Espírito Boca-suja "Justin Benga", que foi psicografada pela Vovó.**

Talvez tenha alguns nomes que não troquei como Bubs (Esme)**(Vovó: Isso parece nome de cachorro!)**, Erick (Emmett), Stevan (Edward), Juliana (Rosalie), Alice (Alice)**(Vovó: Que CRIATIVOOOO..NOSSAAAAAA...)**, Majú (Bella), Gabz (Jacob0.**(Gareth: Jacob0? Personagem novo? Ai que luxo, é um lobisgay!) (Vovó: Quem tem medo do lâmbisame, lâmbizame, lâmbizame?)** É porque eu estava fazendo uma Web no Orkut**(Gareth: Oi?)(Vovó: CUIDADO, vídeos de criança na internet... Que safadinha... HUNNN! Sei não, viu...)** com esses personagens, só que resolvi adaptar para Crepúsculo e postar aqui.** (Gareth: Assim, sem comentários, né? Ela não conhece REVISÃO, coisa que só os mestres da escrita sabem. #pega fuzil e atira adoidada#)(Vovó: Podia estar fazendo coisa melhor, mas já que eu tenho que ler essa merda.. Vou tentar não suicidar ate o final)**

Quando dei um suspiro,**(Vovó: Você sentiu minha benga, pode falar eu sei.)** a pilha de tomates caiu.** (Gareth: Suspiro de TORNADO, esse seu! Que medo!) (Vovó: VAI, PLANETA!)** Traiçoeiros, nunca gostei de tomate mesmo! É ruim!** (Vovó: Só pode estar de brinks comigo... A fic é sobre tomates? TOMATECRU! #FAILTALITY) (Gareth: E o conflito da fic é "Bella catará os tomates? Bella abandonará os tomates? Bella comerá os tomates? Bella fará amor com os tom..." #leva facada na nuca#)** Meu pequeno acidente nem chamou a atenção das pessoas. Só meio mundo veio ver**(Vovó: E isso por que nem tinha chamado a atenção... A bipolaridade já está marcando presença no primeiro parágrafo.)** o acontecimento, inclusive o perseguidor**(Vovó: Esse perseguidor saiu da onde?Do C.U... Sangue de Jesus tem poder! Hana Mancatarava Suya!)**.** (Gareth: Coerência manda beijos e pede que você se enforque com uma calcinha usada.)** Resolvi dar o fora logo,**(Vovó: Claro que você tem que sair daí, assim não preciso ver essa merda.)** antes que vissem**(Vovó: Infelizmente já vimos essa bosta, mas tá de boa, ELA TEM UM PROBLEMINHA muito sério.)** que eu fui a pessoinha que derrubou os tomates.** (Gareth: O conflito da fic É ISSO MERMO! QUE MEDO, CARA, QUE PÂNICO!)** Maaaaaas para minha infelicidade eu escorreguei em um,**(Vovó: alguns ficam tristes e outros felizes com a desgraça alheia, a vida é assim mesmo... #Filósofa)**.**(#Gareth torcendo para que Bella quebre o pescoço#)** Capotei, rolei, fiz maio escambal**(Gareth: Não, cara, tá de brinks que eu li isso. Maio –um maiô obtuso apareceu na fic- escambal –segundo a Bíblia Trash, um novelo de lã sujo de urina de porco- foi a PIOR COISA QUE EU JÁ LI. E OLHA QUE EU JÁ VI BASTANTE.)(Vovó: Vou te mostra minha benga que você vai realmente faze o ESCAMBAU.)** e torci o pé. Aaaaaai, que puta dor**(Vovó: Aiiii amigaaaaa... Tô puta-revolts com essa merda! Antes as pessoas costumava m escorregar no quiabo, agora é no tomate!)**. Via a luz vindo em minha direção**(Vovó: Ela morreu? Que Gloria! Não preciso mais ler essa bosta.)**.** (Gareth: Não, wait; ela torceu o pé e tá VENDO A LUZ? Mas que... ah, whatever, ela vai morrer, tadiboa! #solta fogos#)**  
**Bella:**óh, me leve para o paraíso, doce Morte, eu aguardo pelo reu abraço.** (Vovó: Que b...ta...ela ta viva...)(Gareth: O QUÃO TOSCA É ESSA FIC? ALÉM DE UMA FALA EPIC FAIL, TEMOS UM ERRO QUE NEM UMA CABRA COMETERIA. AH, VOU ALI ME SUICIDAR E JÁ VOLTO.) (Vovó 2: #dá um peteleco em Justin# ELA QUEBROU A PERNA E TÁ FAZENDO CU DOCE? VAI PRA PUTAQUEPARIU, SUA ANTA MENSTRUADA E BÊBADA!)**  
Abri os olhos e vi que era o deus grego me olhando**(Vovó: #Justin volta# Era eu e minha benga, pode falar, ninguém vai ficar com ciúmes não, tem pra todo mundo!)**, e a luz da fluorescente do mercadinho.** (Gareth: A luz DA fluorescente DO mercadinho? Oiq/)(Vovó: Comofas/)** Eu devia ter batido a cabeça, só podia ser isso.** (Gareth: Mas ela não tinha só torcido o pé e feito o 'maio escambal', cacete? Fic estranha.)(Vovó: Tenso, não vou nem comentar. Tô sem paciência pra essa carniça fedida aí.)**  
**Deus grego da Bella:**você está bem? '-'**(Gareth: Essa PORRA ESCROTA de EMOte aparece em todo FUCKING CAPÍTULO, E EM TODA FUCKING OCASIÃO! Que merda fedida! #vai tricotar#)(Vovó: #Vai pastar#)**  
**Bella:**vejo estrelas e um pônei. Que cuti cuti.** (Gareth: Vejo um cachimbo de crack e umas pedras suspeitas. Bella, DIGA NÃO ÀS DORGAS. #chuta a autora#)(Vovó: Bella está na fúria do crack!)**  
**Deus grego da Bella:**eu me chamo Mike. E você? **(Gareth: Nossa, é assim? A guria nem perguntou e ele se apresenta? Tá quereeeeendo, safado.) (Gareth 2: E O DEUS GREGO É O MIKE NEWTON? TEEEEEENSO.) (Vovó: O DEUS GREGO É O MIKE NEWTON? Pau no cu de quem escreveu isto.)**  
**Bella:**eu me chamo Deusa do Sexo, quer meu telefone?** (Gareth: Puta de esquina. Sempre soube.) (Vovó: Controle a sua perseguida, colega! Pare de dizer coisas do tipo "Quer vagina?" isto assusta as pessoas!) (Gareth 2: "Adorei seus sapatos, quer transar?")**  
**Mike:**é o quê? G_G**(Gareth: Tá surdo? Ela quer DAR A XANA, anta suja!) (Vovó: Digo e repito: "Quer vagina?")**  
**Bella:**Susan Boyle, agora quer um autógrafo?o**(Gareth: AKJWKJGSD. OVISDJFS DOOOOOORGAS.) (Vovó: TIRA O CACHIMBO DE CRACK DA BOCA NA HORA DE ESCREVER SUAS FICS, AUTORA!)**  
**Mike:**._.** (Gareth: Eu nem sei pra que essa porra de EMOte serve mais. Ele é pra TUDO! Dor, sofrimento, tédio, felicidade, tesão...) (Vovó: Tesão? Putz, Gareth está meio(cofcof) doida hoje. Todo mundo sabe que os emotes não tem uma função ou sentido REAL, eles apenas estão lá incomodando todo mundo!)**  
**Bella:**me chamo Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.** (Gareth: Tripla personalidade. LINDO. #interna Bella num hospício#)(Vovó: "Pode me chamar de puta que hoje eu trepo a noite inteira!" Sei o quanto esta música já foi repetida em nossas ripagens, mas ela é a única que encaixa tão bem nas fics de Twilight!)**

**Mike:**você está bem, Deusa do Sexo?** (Gareth: Não era Suzan Boyle há dois segundos? Nossa, deem Prozac pra ele!) (Vovó: Susan Boyle é a Deusa do Sexo? Comofas master/)**  
**Bella:**Deusa do Sexo é a mãe... *levanta***(Gareth: Mas você mesma disse que era a d... Não, não me darei ao luxo de procurar coerência nessa fic, não, não.) (Vovó: CADÊ A COERÊNCIA?)**  
Tentei me levantar, mas meu pé torcido doía.** (Gareth: Jura? Eu pensei que seu ânus dilatava quando o seu pé torcia.) (Vovó: Ela bateu a cabeça, o tornozelo, a vagina, a aorta...)** Bambeei para o lado e alguém com os braços fortes me segurou,** (Gareth: Mike? Braços fortes? TÁ.) (Vovó: #2 na Gareth.)** eu derreti pensando que fosse Mike. Mas o mundo não é perfeito, porque era o Edward que me segurara, é.** (Gareth: Edward, sai que o papel de deus grego já foi preenchido (muito porcamente por Mike Newton, mas deixa quieto), beijos.)** **(Vovó: Espera aí, o Edward NÃO É O DEUS GREGO? A Bella não quer dar para o morcegão? #aponta e ri#) **  
**Edward:**Deusa do Sexo? ._.** (Gareth: MAS QUE PORRA DE EMOTE BOMBRIL MIL E UMA UTILIDADES É ESSE? ENFIE OS DOIS PONTOS E A UNDERLINE NO ÂMAGO DO... #Vovó joga granadas em Gareth#)(Vovó: Esse emote está bem no estilo "Escrevi e saí correndo, pau no cu de quem está lendo".)**  
**Bella:**eu bati a cabeça, não enche. Estava vendo pôneis e estrelinhas.** (Gareth: 892P3YHFDOSIYFSD IQK\SHFOY32 DOOOORGAS.) (#Vovó foi procurar por Justin Benga que desapareceu sem nenhuma explicação#)**  
**Esme:**vou ali comprar leite, quem vai comigo?** (Gareth: Mas você já não esta numa MERDA de mercadinho? Medo do nível da coerência dessa fic.)** **(Vovó: Vai pra sessão dos laticínios congelar os mamilos, vai!)(**E Bells, é normal ver isso, eu vejo todo dia! *-***(Gareth: Esme virou uma bichona da pior qualidade, notem.) (Vovó: Esme saiu de um pote de iogurte, só pode.)(Gareth 2: E DE QUE CU SUJO SAIU A ESME? MANO, QUE M-E-D-O.)**  
Foi o bando todo, só ficou a Rose e o Edward.**(Gareth: OOOOOOOOOOI? Vocês não estavam no meio de um mercadinho e... Ah, parei. #irritada#)(Vovó: Mas que FUCKING PORRA DE PLOT É ESSE? As pessoas simplesmente somem e aparecem do nada falando merda!)**

**Bella:**se vocês não se importam, eu estou machucada e gostaria de ir pelo menos para casa, já que não me levam pro hospital!** (Gareth: Pois é, né? Levem essa cachorra pro Dr. Pet!) (Vovó: UI, a Gareth desceu o nível agora.)**  
**Rose:**vamos que eu te levo.** (Gareth: ...) (Vovó: Rose motoca. EHUHEUHEUHEUEU)**  
**Edward:**eu ajudo.** (Gareth: Milagre! Uma fala do Ed sem EMOte! Gróradeuz!)**  
Lá fomos nós.** (Gareth: Vai com Deus, bee.) (Vovó: MERDA!)**

**Gareth está extremamente TENSA com essa fic e foi comer morangos batizados. Não pretende ripar tão cedo.**

**Vovó teve que fazer uma limpeza espiritual depois de ter incorporado Justin Benga. O ritual dura, em média, 15 dias então ela não dará as caras no terreiro por um bom tempo.**


	3. Doutô Safadonho

O nome do doutor era Carlisle Cullen Ticomina Skina, nome maravilhoso. **(Pomba: "Ai, fiz um trocadalho, será que vão entender? Hihihi!")(Gareth: MEU, EU JURO QUE OLHEI E NÃO ENTENDI. A VOVÓ TEVE DE ME EXPLICAR. UAHSUAHSUAHSAUSHAUHSUAH! #riu até morrer# Minha mente anda muito pura... #olha sorrateiramente para o Tomando no Cu 5#)** Me lembrava algo, só na sabia o que... **(Pomba: Lembra-me que falta um lindo acento circunflexo aí, heim. TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ.) (Gareth: "Me lembrava daquele hômi que tinha me istrupadu na quinta passada... ou será que me lembrava o leiteiro que comeu a minha mãe? Seilá.") **  
**Dr. Ticomina Skina:**o que você tem, srta. Bella? **(Pomba: "Candidíase, sífilis, AIDS, gonorreia... Posso continuar, mas acho que você entendeu.") (Gareth: "Transtorno bipolar, esquizofrenia, Parkinson, Alzheimer, esclerose múltipla, seborreia, peste negra, licantropia, T-Virus, resfriado, lepra, pulga, coceira no toba...")**  
**Bella:**falta de apetite sexual. **(Pomba: Por que não mencionou antes? Te encorporo e pronto. Mas saiba que eu cobro, viu?) (Gareth: Aloca. Bella, VOCÊ NÃO TINHA MACHUCADO A PERNA? O órgão sexual da Bella é a perna, notem.)**  
**Rose Edward: (Pomba: Como é? Novo personagem, Ed finalmente mudou de sexo ou ocorreu fusão?)**** (Gareth: Não, Pombinha querida, Edward é que é uma rosa! #failtality)**por que você tinha que dizer isso? **(Pomba: Quer que ela minta pro doutor, traveco?) (Gareth: Travesti dumau 666 du kpta.)**  
Daí chega a cambada, invadindo o cubículo que era a sala dele. **(Pomba imagina o casting de Twilight dançando "I Will Survive") (Gareth: #riu a vida com a imagem fornecida por Pomba#)**  
**Emmett:**beleza? **(Pomba: Não, eu estou ripando essa bosta. Mas e com você, tudo bem?) (Gareth: "E AI, DJOW? SUSSA, VÉI? BORA DÁ UNS CORRE NA PRAIA GRANDE, MANÉ!")**  
**Bella:**eu quase morrendo de dor aqui, e você pergunta ''beleza?''? **(Pomba: Não era falta de apetite sexual? Isso dá dor? Desculpe, nunca passei por isso.) (Gareth: Coerência é mato na fic.) ** Diabos de amigos eu tenho? **(Pomba: Interrogações indevidas? Justifique?) (Gareth: Cu Língua Lençol beijo bofe pelo grego aiii aiii mordida chupão KY pornô vibrador minissaia? –Q)(Gareth 2: Teclado boceta Twitter chat webcam gemido cuspe tapa grito arregaçado mouse barra de espaço? –QQ)(Gareth 3: Padre sacristia mão cueca coroinha experiências toque punheta pau celibato safadeza? -QQQ)**  
**Emmett:**amigos que te amam e que te querem. **(Gareth: Declaração de amor em um consultório médico. Cara, que romântico.)**  
**Bella:**te pego na saída, piá. **(Pomba: ...Piá é coisa de sulista, né? #marca no mapa#)(Gareth: VÉI. O QUE FOI ISSO? SÉRIO QUE ESSA FIC É DO GÊNERO HUMOR? PORQUE NEM POR EDUCAÇÃO EU RIRIA. NEM SE ALGUÉM TIVESSE FAZENDO CÓCEGAS EM MIM. NEM SE EU ESTIVESSE INALANDO GÁS DO RISO. NUNCA!)**  
**Edward:**mas e aí, qual é o diagnóstico? ._. **(Pomba evapora pra longe dessa porra de emoticon escroto) (Gareth: #exorciza o EMOte com uma tampa de privada#)**  
**Dr. Ticomina Skina:**apenas uma leve torcida no tornozelo, nada demais. **(Pomba: Não sei mais o que essa menina tem, mas eu devia suspeitar da "falta de apetite sexual". Já encorporei demais na Bella.) (Gareth: O pé da Bella deve ser o órgão sexual. Só pode!)** Cem contos a consulta.** (Gareth: Carlisle from Heliópolis. MORRA.)**  
**Bella:**O QUÊ? *se engasga com o suquinho* **(Pomba: Porra, que suquinho é esse? A senhora tirou do cu, Bella? Tem que ver isso aí, heim.) (Gareth: Suquinho = fluidos corporais do Edward. Fato!)**  
**Mike:**deixe que eu pago. **(Pomba: Ok, eu tava relevando, mas, Bella, tira a porra da barra de espaço da bunda!) (Gareth: "Afinal, depois daquela SENHORA CHUPETA que você pagou pra mim, eu devo te retribuir!")**  
**Edward:**vamos, chega de babar pelo tio. **(Pomba: Tio? O "Ticomina Skina"? Doutor, querido. Doutor. Não chama o infeliz de tio.) (Gareth: Edward no maior estilo 'menino de sinal'! VAI SE FODER COM UMA TELHA DE AMIANTO!)**  
**Emmett:**tem um pouco de baba no teu queixo. **(Pomba: Ai que gotoso imaginar isso.) (Gareth: #2 na Pomba. RI A VIDA, AQUI.)**  
**Bella:**tem nada!  
**Edward:**tem sim.** (Gareth: Pentelhagem insuportável trash. Autora, aquilo que você usou pra limpar a bunda NÃO deve ser postado no FF, okz?)**  
**Bella:**blá, blá, blá, sou o Emmett, blá, blá, sou chato. **(Pomba: Corolho, a Bella tem 5 anos!) (Gareth: #vai buscar uma escopeta e balas de sal#)**  
**Emmett:**xingue ele também. ¬¬**(Gareth: #dá seis tiros no EMOte#)**  
**Bella:**foi você quem começou. '-' **(Pomba encorpora o Rambo: HORA DE MORRER, EMOTICONS DE MERRRRRRRRRRRRRDA!) (Gareth: FILHA DE UMA PUTA, SÉRIO QUE ISSO É UMA FIC? NEM UM BEBÊ ESCREVE UM ENREDO TÃO INFANTIL, IMATURO E BESTA DESSE JEITO! VÁ ESTUDAR!)**  
**Emmett:**bolas. **(Pomba: E pênis.) (Gareth: A-DOOO-RO.)**  
Chegamos no apê,** (Gareth: "Ao som de Latino...")** todo mundo foi pra um canto.** (Gareth: Mimimi.)** O ambiente estava silencioso. Esme estava meditando,** (Gareth: Leia-se 'sacrificando um frango-preto à Oxum'.)** Edward olhando pela janela, Emmett olhando uma mosca, Rose uma revista. **(Pomba: Tem uns escritores que fazem questão de tacar informações inúteis, não entendo o motivo.) (Gareth: E a relevância desses fatos é ASUSTADORA.)** E a Alice e o Gui estavam... **(Pomba: E quem é Gui, minha querida? É o Jasper? Porque assim, se for, você superou todos os apelidos escrotos existentes.) (Gareth: De Jasper pra Gui. Só posso presumir uma mudança de sexo.)** Eles haviam sumido. Fiquei uns quinze minutos procurando, daí fui para o apê dela e escutei umas risadinhas vindo do quarto. **(Pomba: Mas quem DIABOS tá narrando? O Gui?) (Gareth: "Ouvi também gemidos, chicotes, um ganido abafado e o som de carne queimando..." –q)** Abri a porta, eles estavam se pegando, uma garrafa de tequila estava do lado deles. **(Pomba: Para as ficwriters que teimam em colocar bebidas alcoólicas: só porque você sabe que tequila existe, você não deixou de ter 13 anos. Beijos.) (Gareth: A autora deve pensar que tequila é a coisa mais COOL do mundo. Fail.)** Fechei a porta rapidamente, fui mancando até o pessoal. **(Pomba junta os outros orixás para amaldiçoar essa ficwriter retardada) (Gareth: #vai buscar os itens para o ritual de Pomba#)**  
**Bella:**geeeeeeeeeeeente! Alice e Gui, maior pegação! **(Pomba: E eu com isso?) (Gareth: Eles não podem? Irmãzinha pentelha, você. E, aliás, você não é nem PARENTE deles, não é NADA, já que não namora o Edward. Porque caralhos circuncidados você mora com eles? Coerência fail.)**  
Me sentei no sofá da sala, meio pensativa. Sozinha no meio dos meus pensamentos profundos e vazios. **(Pomba: Vazio eu não duvido não, heim. O caso é que, meu bem, não dá pra ser profundo e vazio ao mesmo tempo.) (Gareth: É, no mínimo, DIFÍCIL imaginar essa Bella pensando. No máximo, fazendo aqueeeela força na privada.) ** Ouvi barulho da porta, deduzi que eram eles. **(Pomba: NOSSA, SHERLOCK, PARABÉNS! QUASE UM POIROT DA VIDA, HEIM!) (Gareth: BELLA AUDIÇÃO DE CACHORRO K-9 EXTREME EVOLUTION! PARABÉNS, CHAMPZ!)**  
**Rose:**a coisa esfriou, daí perdeu a graça. **(Pomba: Vocês queriam um pornô ao vivo, caralho? Voyers.) (Gareth: E a Rosalie surgiu, assim, do NADA! Ela não tava lá, quieta, no canto emo dela, porra?)**  
**Bella:**divertido olhar os outros se comerem, não é? **(Pomba: E é pra isso que existe FILME PORNÔ, pra não ENVERGONHAR OS OUTROS.) (Gareth: Quando não é uma pessoa que é praticamente sua IRMÃ e um OC estranho, porque, né.)**  
**Emmett:**eu quero um psicólogo. **(Pomba: Você precisa. E eu também, só por aturar essa merda.) (Gareth: Você quer é um PROCTOLOGISTA, sua biba louca.)**  
**Esme:**vou ir ali observar a mosca. '-' **(Pomba: Engasgue com ela e morra.) (Gareth: Engasgue com ela e morra. #2 E atola esse emote nas pregas, filha de Satã.)**  
**Bella:**é...  
**Rose:**shiu, eles dormiram. **(Pomba: Eles estavam TÃO ENTRETIDOS – ou bêbados – ASSIM pra não perceber que vocês tavam OLHANDO? #desiste de tudo, taca o computador pra cima e vai encorporar numa puta pra dar#)(Gareth: MAS ELES NÃO ESTAVAM SE PEGANDO? Esse Gui é TÃO RUIM DE CAMA assim?)**  
**Emmett:**eles estão no apartamento na frente, mal dá para escutar. **(Pomba: O espaço-tempo já não é mais contínuo, acho que deu um nó na minha cabeça agora.) (Gareth: Vocês não moravam JUNTOS, acéfalos? Ah, cara, que fic incoerente da porra! #dá um tiro na própria testa#)**  
Ainda eram sete horas,** (Gareth: Da manhã? E esse povo já tá nessa pegação?) (Gareth 2: Presumo que o doutor te atendeu às cinco da manhã, né?) ** eu não tinha comido nada ainda, afinal, minha ida ao mercadinho não tinha sido das melhores.  
**Bella:**QUERO COMIDA! **(Pomba: Foda-se. Morra de fome.) (Gareth: Foda-se?)**  
**Edward:**tô aqui, meu bem. **(Pomba: COROLHO, BELLA HANNIBAL!) (Gareth: EU NUNCA VI UM ED TÃO GAY, NEM NA FIC EM QUE ELE É ASSUMIDO! PUTA QUE PARIU!)**  
**Bella:**sai pra lá!** (Gareth: Lésbica. Ah, é o Edward. Com ele não fode MESMO.)**  
**Edward:**eu sei que você me quer. '-' **(Pomba: Isso, Ed. Todos te desejam, você e seu corpinho de glitter.) (Gareth: "Eu sei que eu sou bonita e gostosa, e sei que você me olha e me que-er!")**  
**Bella:**tá mal informado.  
**Emmett:**valeu a tentativa, Edward.** (Gareth: Hã?)**  
**Bella:**tobz pros dois. **(Pomba se recusa a comentar esse "tobz" babaca e vai dar de novo pra não enlouquecer) (Gareth: TOBZ? Bella quer dar o TOBZ pros dois? Que MEDO!)**  
**Emmett:**seu amor por mim é meio roxo. **(Pomba: Roxa vai ficar essa autora quando eu a encontrar. #prepara o soco inglês#)(Gareth: Imaginei o coração de um corintiano.)**  
**Rose:**dona Flor e seus dois maridos? ._.** (Gareth: Porque esse livro é SUPER FAMOSO pra vampiros americanos.)**  
**Bella:**faça-me rir, Rosalie. **(Pomba cansou de dar e começa a bater a cabeça repetidas vezes na parede: Que... Fic... Escrota...) (Gareth: Barra de espaço, cadê você, eu vim aqui só pra te ver!)**  
**Esme:**a mosca voou. Eu tinha até dado um nome pra ela. Emercrilda. **(Pomba: Nome da minha falecida tia, tá zoando, ô fdp?) (Gareth: Emerc... PORRA, A MULGER TÁ DANDO NOME PRA UMA ****MOSCA****. OLHA A CARÊNCIA DE ENREDO DESSA FIC.)**  
**Edward:**Esme, o mundo é cheio de moscas, cada um tem a sua mosca na vida. **(Pomba: Porra, uma lição pra se levar pra vida, heim. Até emocionei. #Pomba chora de desespero#)(Gareth: Minha mosca chama-se Anita Ferdinanda e só come merda de Nelore. –q)**  
Conversa de surdo e mudo. **(Pomba: Cara, eles tão falando.) (Gareth: #cérebro explodiu#)** Toca a campainha. Quem diabos seria? Caminhei até a porta, mancando. **(Pomba: TEM QUE SACRIFICAR! #pega o rifle#)(Gareth: Pomba, imaginei a Bella com leishmaniose. UAHSUAHSUAHSUH)**  
**Bella:**ai, ai, ai. **(Pomba: Doeu, meu bem?) (Gareth: Quer que eu busque a vaselina?)**

**Gareth e Pomba-Gira não estão no melhor estado mental possível. Foram fazer terapia na rua Augusta.**


	4. Mike  tesãun

**Munda: Taí um presentim di Natár procêis! Apresentando nosso querido Jeremy, o viciado dos viciados!**

Mudei o Jasper pra Gui. LKHDSLKASD**(Munda: E só agora avisa. Fiadamãe. E outra, por que motivo fez isso? A mente dos trashers é muito avançada pra mim.)(Gareth surge: Gui é tão gay. Só pra saber. #foge para as colinas#)(Jeremy: Que isso? É rir para não chorar? PQP. #bebendo vodka com limão#)  
**

Era o Mike, como ele me achou, meu Senhor?** (Munda: pergunta: ALGUÉM LEMBRA DO CAP ANTERIOR? Nem faço questão de ler, a fic não faz sentido mesmo, né.)(Jeremy: Deve ser seu cheiro de... er... deixa pra lá.)**  
**Mike:**Isabella. :D**(Munda: Boioooola.)(Jeremy: Merda de emote, vai tomar no... #leva facada na garganta#)**  
**Bella:***estado vegetativo grave***(Munda: HÃ? AS DORGAS COMERAM MEU CÉREBRO, AGORA!)****(****Jeremy: ****'estado vegetativo grave', entendo**. **Tomara que seja permanente... pra autora.)**  
**Edward:**acoooooooorda, Isafeia.** (Munda: Olha que bichooona! Eddie menininha chata de jardim-de-infância mode on! #foi beber#)(****Jeremy: ****'Isafeia', por favor, que diabos...? Vai pra puta que pariu!)  
**

**Bella:**não me chama disso!** (Munda: Esse script dói os olhos, mano.)(****Jeremy: ****A verdade dói.)**  
**Mike:**é sempre assim? ._.**(****Jeremy: ****Mageeena...)**  
**Bella:**não queira saber.** (Munda: Não quero. Vai se foder, sua escrota.)(****Jeremy: ****Não quero. #2)**  
**Mike:**mas e aí, quer sair comigo?** (Munda: Çimprz açin.)(****Jeremy: ****"E ai, kxorra, coba kantu a ora?")**  
Como é que é? Eu nem sei o segundo nome dele!** (Munda: QUE. TOSCO. MEU. DEUS. DO. CÉU.)(****Jeremy: ****Oh. REALLY?)** É, mas é o Mike, meu deus grego desconhecido.** (Munda: Mike Newton de deus grego é uma DEUSGRAÇA. #trocadalho fail)(****Jeremy: ****Não, vamos lá, sério: os vampiros da Meyer SÃO bonitos, tá, aceitável, mas o MIKE NEWTON? Fail.)** Será que aceito? E se eu acordar no dia seguinte sem meus rins?** (Munda: Caralho, essa fic é gênero humor mesmo? Acho que eu acho mais graça no velório da minha mãe!)(****Jeremy: ****Eita bebedeira do cacete, essa sua! #o sujo falando do mal-lavado#)**  
**Esme:**ela aceita. Sexta-feira, às 19:00. Agora bye bye.** (Munda: ... TÁ. Esme virou a mãe da Bella. Coerência manda abraços.)(****Jeremy: ****É, a Esme fala ASSIM MESMO, claro. Tománocu.)**  
**Mike:**ok?** (Munda: Isso foi uma pergunta?)(****Jeremy: ****OK como uma pergunta? NÃO FAZ SENTIDO, CARAAAAALEO!)**  
Esme fechou a porta na cara dele.** (Munda: Ai que drama, bee.)****(****Jeremy: ****YOGA FIRE!)**  
**Bella:**Esme, tá louca? Bebeu tequila com a Alice e o Gui?**(****Jeremy: ****DIGA JASPER, CARALHO!)**  
**Esme:**apenas te poupei da gagueira que ia ter.** (Munda: Nossa, que amiga! Se fosse decidir entre a mãe e o cachorro, já sabem, né?)**  
**Bella:**obrigada?** (Munda: Perguntas estranhas detectadas.)****(****Jeremy: ****Essa Bella é muito indecisa, velho.)**  
**Esme:**de nada! *saltita***(Munda: Bicha. –q)(Jeremy: Vampiras saltitantes! Ain, negah1!)**  
**Rose:**vai comer ele?** (Munda: DIRETA! SAFADA! CACHORRA! ADOOOORO! -q)(Jeremy: De sobremesa. -q)**  
**Bella:**tenho que decidir '-'**(Munda: Ou seja, Bella é macho. Sempre soube.)****(Munda 2: Pontuação manda beijos, abraços e te manda ennfiar cenouras na bunda. Atravessadas. -Q)**  
**Edward:**WHAT THE FUCK?**(Jeremy: Idem.)****(Munda: Isso, FUCK. Bella come Mike. Simples. É muito para a sua cabecinha, amor?)**  
**Bella:**eu nem sei do que eu estava falando...** (Munda: Nível mental da criança: -98374.)****(Jeremy: Que... bom.)**  
Passou o tempo, eram dez horas. Mandei todo mundo**(Munda: "... tomar no cu e fui foder coelhos mágicos..." -QQ)(Jeremy: Em cartolas, Munda? AHSUASHUHAS)** ir pro seus apartamentos, vesti meu pijama e deitei na minha linda e macia**(Munda: Merda de boi. -q)** cama. Capotei nela pra ser franca.**(Mentiroooosa! q)** Me revirava na cama,**(Munda: Sonhos molhados detectados.)(Jeremy: Masturbação.)** não conseguia dormir. Levantei, fui tomar água, e vi uma silhueta na janela.**(Munda: O bandido da Luz Vermelha ou o Tarado da Machadinha?)(Jeremy: Ou o Mário! #pensa um pouco# Ah, mas não tem armário aí, então não pode ser ele.)** Como estava meio apavorada,**(Munda: MEIO. Tava descabelada, gritando e se mijando.)(Frangote mermo, essa aí! Vai pro saco, 02!)** peguei o abajur caso precisasse partir para a agreção.**(Munda: Agreção? Leia-se 'vuco vuco'.)** Acendi a luz e logo abaixei o abajur, era o Edward.**(Jeremy: Ui, ele tá brilhando! Que lindo! -não)**  
**Bella:**que você está fazendo aqui?**(Munda: "Roubando suas calcinhas comestíveis para fazer amor com seu pai, SUA LINDA!")(Jeremy: Cagando e andando no telhado enquanto leio Capricho, energúmena!")**  
**Edward:**seu apartamento é o único que tem uma vista bonita. **(Munda: Ótima explicação. Se eu for presa um dia por roubo, vou usar essa. -n)(Jeremy: Eita desculpa esfarrapada da porra! Confessa que você quer cagar na boca da Bella enquanto ela tá dormindo, Gerson!)**  
**Bella:**que horas são?**(Jeremy: Hora dessa fic ficar boa. -n)(Munda: Ela nunca ficará, nem alimente esperanças.)**  
**Edward:**dez e meia.  
**Bella:**só isso? Vou chamar o pessoal, amanhã é sábado mesmo.**(Munda: Pressinto suruba em dez, nove, oito...)(****Jeremy: ****vamo cair na gandaia, mlk! -Q)**  
Bati de porta em porta.**(Munda: Pedinte.)(****Jeremy: ****Mendigo.)** Rose saiu com suas pantufas lindas de coelho rosa**(****Jeremy: ****Hummm, BOIOOOLA!)(Munda: Sua definição de lindo me assusta.)** e seu roupão de vaquinhas,**(Munda: SUA DEFINIÇÃO DE LINDA ME ASSUSTA #2)(****Jeremy: ****Sempre soube.)** Esme com uma camisola xadrez e duas trancinhas.**(****Jeremy: ****Féxion?) (Munda: Cof cof, roupa de brechó, cof cof.)** O Emmett, aaaaaaaaah, o Emmett...**(Munda: Estou escutando gemidos provinientes de sonhos molhados ou é só a minha mente perva?)** estava de pijaminha de estrelinhas?**(Munda: PUTA QUE PARÉL, TIRA ESSA IMAGEM DA MINHA CABEÇA! AAAAAAARGH! #dá um tiro na própria cabeça#)** Dorgas.**(****Jeremy: ****Dorgas, com certeza.)**  
**Cambada:***bocejos***(****Jeremy: ****Dormiram tarde, hein, safadjénhos?)(Munda: Quem é essa personagem chamado Cambada?)(****Jeremy: ****Uma menos tosca que as outras, certeza.)(Munda: Ou não, né? Nessa fic, sei não...)**  
**Esme:**Emm, faz quack?**(****Jeremy: ****WTF.) (Munda: WTF #2)**  
**Emmett:**quack.**(#Munda foi procurar o sentido debaixo do tapete e encontrou uma garrafa perdida de absinto batizado com gasolina azul#)(****Jeremy: ****É NÓIS, QUEIROZ! Divide ae, Munda! -Q)**  
**Edward:**socorro, zumbis.**(****Jeremy: ****E que eles comam seus cérebros, desgraçados.)(Munda: Pois é, sempre soube que a autora era zumbi.)**

**Munda e Jeremy foram para a boca-de-fumo do Cudomundistão para cheirar gatinhos e, de quebra, procurar o sentido da fic. Não encontraram até agora, mas já tiveram três overdoses (cada um).**


	5. Doidim da tanga

**Rose:**o que vocês querem, seus capetas? **(Munda: Macaco quer banana! q)(Jeremy: Tomar no cu! Pronto!)(Vovó: "Eu quero um corte de cabelo novo, Papai Noel! Eu queeeeeero!" #AiParaFeelings)**  
**Bella:**comer teu cu. ¬¬**(Munda: Ai que loosho, Bella! Safadinha! #pega machado de incêndio e avança no emote#)(Jeremy: Não é que eu acertei? Meda!)(Vovó: A Bella tem um pênis e quer comer um anel cheiroso. Então, né.)**  
**Alice e Gui:***bocejos***(Munda: Comam-se logo e acabem com essa merda de fic, porra. #estressada#)(Jeremy: Humm...)(Vovó: Quem é esse Gui? Por que cacetes inflamáveis a autora mudou o nome do Jasper de uma hora para a outra? #Foge pela saída de incêndio#) **  
Para completar a reunião,** (Munda: Satanás vem aí, tô sentindo...)(Vovó: O frango vai sair correndo em três, dois...)** vem o doidinho do nosso vizinho que dança pelado pra Alice.** (Munda: Não falei?) (Jeremy: SABIA! TARADO! SATÃ!)(Vovó: ... como é que eu posso comentar uma coisa sem sentido assim? PutaquepariuojeguedaDinga!)** Ele veio com uma tanga fio-dental, **(Munda: QQQQ)(Vovó: Tarzan Çedussaum.)** cravada na busanfa,** (Jeremy: Oloco, bicho, é o Faustão narrando!)(Vovó: São nestes momentos que eu sinto ira e desespero... Meu desejo por sangue aumenta... #Acaricia a P-50# Matar, eu quero matar!)** saiu rebolando.** (Munda: ... TÁ. Esse enredo é o mais DORGADO que eu já vi na vida toda, veio. SE FUDER COM DUAS ENGUIAS!) (Jeremy: Rebolation, rebolation...)(Vovó: CARALHO DE HUMOR FORÇADO. Vai tomar no seu cu, seu figurante demoníaco! Arremedo de desgraça!)**  
**Doidinho da tanga:**me liga.** (Munda: #exorciza o OC com duas pilhas alcalinas#)(Jeremy: Mas ligação tá caro! Custa FINTCH reais! #Vanessão)(Vovó: Próclise filha da puta! Morre, sua merdinha! Argh! Mas que fic mais fudida!)**  
**Alice:**eeeeeeeeeeeca!** (Munda: Ahvaisifu.) (Jeremy: Xereeeeeca! –q)(Vovó: Aaaaii, paaaaraaaa! #AiParaFeelings.)**  
**Gui:**você não vai ligar pra ele, vai?** (Munda: Mageeeena.) (Jeremy: PENSE EM MIM, CHORE POR MIM, LIGA PRA MIM, NÃO NÃO LIGA PRA EL... #Munda joga granada destravada em Jeremy#)(Vovó: "Se liga hoje a noite vai rolar, não desligue o celular porque eu vou te ligar!" #FAIL.)**  
**Alice:**quer mesmo saber? **(Munda: NA CAAAARA, GUI... LHERMINA!) (Jeremy: YOGA FLAAAAME!)(Vovó: SAPECA! Fetiches estranhos, hein?)**  
**Gui:**quero!**(Vovó: Quero que todas as personagens, o cenário, o plot falho, os emotes, o script e tudo mais vá para o inferno e rebole no colo do capeta no ritmo da macarena!)**  
**Alice:**eu não irei ligar. Não seria louca a ponto disso.** (Jeremy: Ou não, né?) (Munda: Então pra quê tanto drama, infeliz? Ah, tománocu, essa fic me estressa.) (Vovó: Ah, tománucu! Fic desgraçada! Como uma coisa dessas ainde recebe reviews?)**  
**Bella:**eu ligo, ele é lindo.** (Munda: CUMÉ? UM CARA DOIDO DE 'TANGA FIO-DENTAL' É LINDO? PUTA QUE TE PARIU, BELLA, VOCÊ É ESTRANHA!) (Jeremy: Safadjééénha...)(Vovó: Isso é que eu chamo de falta!)** E eu sei que mentir é feio.** (Munda: Bella menina boazinha que estuda em escola católica mode ON.) (Jeremy: Eu também sei... mas minto mesmo assim.)(Vovó: CONEEEEEEEECT! O que estas duas frases tem a ver? Coerência, cadê?) **  
**Esme:**Emm, compra uma tanga daquelas para mim?** (Munda: Mas alguém pode me explicar o que é uma 'tanga fio-dental'? A autora se perdeu nas dorgas, coitada. #vai amparar a mjcto#)(Jeremy: Pra mim também! ...epa.)(Vovó: Por que diabos a Esme quer uma tanga de Tarzan? Detectamos uma ninfomaníaca aqui...)**  
**Emmett:**de que cor?** (Munda: Arco-íris. Ou Fúcsia. –q)(Jeremy: Transparente! #aloka)(Vovó: "Cor de violeta, na boca e na bochecha!" –q)**  
**Esme:**dourada.** (Munda: Globeleza feelings.) (Jeremy: Uma tanga fio-dental dourada... imagem mental bizarra.)(Vovó: CACETE TORTO E TOSTADO! Quem, em sã consciência, iria sentir tesão em uma tanga DOURADA?)**

**Edward:**acabo de ter a visão do inferno na minha mente. Socorro, **(Vovó:Todos nós, quelido.) **Bella. ._.** (Munda: Ô, ALGUÉM ME EXPLICA: O EDWARD É O QUE DA BELLA NESSA FIC? NAMORADO? ESCRAVO SEQUISSUAOL? PUTINHA DE SEXTA A NOITE? AH, VÁ!) (Jeremy: Emoticon Bombril: MULTIUSO!)(Vovó: EMOte lindo! Ainda bem que não sou só eu que está confusa com essa relação estranha entre o Edward e a Bella!)**  
**Bella:**desgruda, carrapato! **(Munda: Ai que beesha mais inconstantch!) (Jeremy: Sai da minha aba, sai pra lá! Sem essa de não poder viver! Sai da minha aba... #Munda passa com um tanque de guerra sobre Jeremy#)(Vovó: ... Pelo menos ela usou o vocativo.)**  
**Edward:**também te amo.** (Munda: Chutes.) (Jeremy: AAAWNNN não)(Vovó: Acho que não.)**  
**Rose:**vou voltar a dormir!** (Munda: NÃO, PERAÊ: A Bella acordou todo mundo pra NADA? SINTAM A CARÊNCIA DE ENREDO DA FIC!) (Jeremy: Volta para a cama que lá é o teu lugar, cadela!)(Vovó: Ah, o fato de que eu não me lembro do último capítulo conta? PORQUE EU NÃO ESTOU ENTENDENDO PORRA NENHUMA!)**  
**Bella:**vamos pro apartamento.** (Munda: Vocês já não estão nele? Quer dizer então que estão na rua, embaixo do viaduto ou no vácuo?)(Vovó: Eles estão viajando na cauda de um cometa! –q #Esconde o cachimbo de crack#)** Nós ainda vamos acordar os vizinhos.** (Munda: Pra quê? Carência de enredo MASTER!) (Jeremy: Magina!)(Munda: Eu li 'vagina', KAUKAUSKUSA)(Vovó: Acorde a PUTA QUE TE PARIU, SUA CACHORRA SEM CÉREBRO! #Chuta o monitor#)**  
Notei que só nós tinhamos**(#Munda começou a chutar o PC#)(Jeremy: Professor Pasquale na autora!)(Vovó: O acento só pode estar na BUNDA MOLE deste narrador de merda, porque né?)** entrado, a Alice e o Gui sumiram NOVAMENTE.** (Munda: ÇÉKESSO.) (Jeremy: Ai, nega! Povo fogoso!)(Vovó: Agora a novidade? Esses dois falam merda OU transam a fic inteira!)** Eu não me arrisquei a comentar,** (Munda: Deixe isso para a gente, querida.) (Jeremy: ÊÊÊ, é nóis, Queiroz, voando no albatroz! –QQ)(#Vovó está com medo do Jeremy#)** ia deixar os dois em paz na noite de amor calorosa deles.** (Munda: Sei, eu me lembro do cap 3, senhorita Voyeur...) (Jeremy: Candelabro!) (Munda: Imaginei a Bella de candelabro e, cara, não quero imaginar de novo.)(Vovó: Grava e coloca no RedTube, bee!)**  
**Esme:**eu acho que a Alice e o Gui foram se pegar... again. '-' **(Jeremy: Emote Bombril #2)(Munda: Jura, Capitã Óbvio? E enfie esse emote onde o vento não bate, mas onde o jumento da vizinha visita com freqüência!)(Vovó: Xuuuuura? #2 na Munda! Boa, chefinha!)**  
**Bella:**comentários desnecessários, Bruna.** (Munda: BRUNA? SURFISTINHA? COLEGA, É VOCÊ? #foi rever a colega de calçadão#)(Jeremy: Ah, vá. É mesmo?)(Vovó: De que buraco essa tal de 'Bruna' saiu? Só espero que ela não seja a DIVA da BrunyUrie!)**  
**Esme:**vou meditar. ._.** (Munda: Vai tomar no CU! #foi buscar a bazuca#)(Jeremy: Emote Bombril #3. Puta que pariu. #rimas toscas)(#Vovó enfiou o emote em um processador de carne#)**  
**Edward:**vou junto.** (Munda: Meditar = carreirinhas.)(Vovó: Trenzinho da felicidade! –q) (Jeremy: A "meditação" rola solta nessa fic, hein)**  
**Bella:**como o Emmett dormiu, vou passear pelos corredores.** (Munda: Mas não era a Rosalie quem...? AH, VÁ SE FODER, CANSEI DE PROCURAR SENTIDO! #pega querosene e mistura com absinto e mel#)(Vovó: Barão Sangrento, oi? #GarethFeelings) (Jeremy: Quer dizer que se o Emmett não estivesse dormindo... hum) **  
Lá fui eu no andar acima do meu, bem feliz.** (Munda: Chapeuzinho Vermelho feelings. –q)(Vovó: Quem entender ganha um pirulito de uva!) (Jeremy: Pirulito? EU QUERO! #rouba o pirulito das mãos de Vovó, e descobre que é um dildo#)** Quando de repente,** (Munda: Faltou uma vírgula ali. Só por dizer, mesmo.)(Vovó: "... a vírgula fugiu da frase!") (Jeremy: Eu também fugiria dessa fic... vírgula espertinha.) ** dei de cara com alguém do andar de cima,**(Vovó: Deus? –q) (Jeremy: Lombardi?)** nem sabia que era. Levantei assustada.** (Munda: LEVANTEI? DE ONDE? CÊ CAIU, MULHER? SOBE NAS TAMANCAS, SUA LOUCA! –Q)(Vovó: Quando ela caiu? Não me lembro te ter lido isso!) (Jeremy: Quando foi que ela caiu? Ah, eu queria ter pisado nela...)**

**Vovó ficou tão confusa com este capítulo que resolveu se esconder em um abrigo anti-nuclear. Levou consigo a Dinga e seu jumento, John e Teobaldo, 100 litros de vodka russa, 300 caixas de cerveja, 700 quilos de drogas ilícitas. O retiro não funcionou muito bem porque a Gareth apareceu e fez uma rave com tudo isso.**

**Jeremy invadiu uma loja de brinquedos e roubou um monte de Lego, para fazer um Megazord e matar a autora.**

**Munda foi encontrada nua, bêbada e fedendo na Avenida Castelo Branco. Ela tinha marcas de chicotes e de ferro em brasa em seu corpo. Quando perguntaram a ela o que tinha acontecido, ela disse que precisava se purificar. -q**


	6. Supermêim e Bilu às escuras

Então, disse a pessoa desconhecida:**(Munda: E o capítulo começa assim. Que lindo. –n)(Gareth: "Oi, você vem sempre aqui?" –q) (Jeremy: Olá! Que pernas lindas! Que horas abrem? -q)**  
**Pessoa:**oi, desculpe-me!** (Munda: Olá, Pessoa? Como vai? E a família? Seu irmão Humano melhorou da gripe? E seu pai, o Ser Vivo, ganhou a promoção? –qqq) (Gareth: Munda enlouqueceu, socorro!) (Jeremy: Eu sabia que um dia isso aconteceria! Munda, nós não te esqueceremos. Vá em pa...#É atingido por uma foice ensanguentada jogada por Munda.#)**  
**Bella:**imaaaaagina. Caia em mim sempre que puder!** (Munda: Oferecida. #espanca Bella com a barra de espaço#)(Gareth traduz: "Oi, perseguida na promoção, é só um real!") (Jeremy: Essa Bella dá a bunda por dezão, pelo visto.)**  
**Pessoa:**oi?** (Munda: TIRA A BARRA DE ESPAÇO DA BUNDA, PESSOA.) (Gareth: OC trash sem função alguma... triste.) (Jeremy: Apenas mais um personagem extra e sem utilidade que a autora deve ter cagado.)**  
**Bella:**nada. ._.** (Munda: Emote Bombril mode ON.) (Jeremy: Multiuso. Ele serve para meter na boca de personagens trash, lavar as orelhas, arrancar pentelhos e ENFIAR NO CU DE AUTORAS TRASH.) (Gareth: Se foder, viu.)** Eu me chamo Isabella **(Jeremy: A mina dos manos, morô. -q)**, mas pode me chamar de Bella.** (Munda: Uia! Se joga!)** E você? **(Jeremy: Tomás Turbando, prazer.)**  
**Pessoa:**Clark.** (Munda: Kent? Ah, seu LINDO, fazendo pontinha nesse antro do demônio? Salve as pobres ripadoras, por favor?) (Gareth: Superman me lembra aquela boneca inflável gay, lembra, Munda? UAHSUAHSUAHS eu ri tanto! E a cara do John? ASHUAHSUA ele ficou puto quando a gente descobriu. #leva tiro na testa#)(Jeremy: #Morreu depois da lembrança hilária#)**  
**Bella:**nunca tinha te visto aqui no prédio.** (Jeremy: "Mas quem liga, né. Chega ae e vamu dá uns pega cachorrão."-QQ)**  
**Clark:**eu não moro aqui, eu venho visitar a minha namorada, Felícia.** (Munda: HADOOOOUKEN! KO, BELLA!) (Gareth: CHUPA ESSA, BELLA! AUSHAUSUAHSHUA) (Jeremy: YOGA INFEEEEERNO!)** E você?  
**Bella:**eu moro aqui. Me mudei há 5 anos.** (Munda: E ele lá quer saber disso? Eu hein, Bella, você tem pobrema.) (Gareth: Dá logo o RG, a cópia da chave do seu apartamento, certidão de nascimento, nome da bisavó, resultado do exame de fezes... –q) (Jeremy: Dá logo o cu.)**  
**Clark:**legal. Então, vou lá.** (Munda: Vai com Deus, bee.) (Gareth: Vai e se perde no caminho, exu.) (Jeremy: Volta pro inferno.)**  
**Bella:**tá, prazer em te conhecer, até mais.** (Munda: Esse, caros leitores, foi o diálogo mais desnecessários da história. Palmas, autora. #bate na autora com uma palmatória#)(Gareth: #2 total na Munda. Essa fic é BROCHANTE demais, mano.) (Jeremy: Não disse que era um personagem inútil e extra?)**  
**Clark:**que tal combinarmos de saírmos algum dia?** (Munda: Meu filho, mas você não tem namorada? Casanova da porra, você.) (Gareth: Olha que luxo! Namorada, pra que te quero!) (Jeremy: A fila anda, né? No seu caso, VOA!)** Se você tiver namorado, pode ser um encontro de casais.** (Munda: UNHÉ? Porra, hein, vou me dar pro primeiro cara que aparecer na rua, depois dessa. –n) (Gareth: UH, DANADINHO, SURUBA! VAI, BELLA, PASSA O SABONETE!) (Jeremy: Uh, troca-troca!)**  
**Bella:**vou ver com meu amor, o Edward. **(Munda: ELES SÃO NAMORADOS NESSA FIC? SÉRIO, MANO? RELACIONAMENTO ESTRANHO GANHA UM NOVO SIGNIFICADO!) (Gareth: CUMÉ? Nesse AMOR que vocês se tratam? Ah, tá, se for assim eu e a Vovó somos... er, deixa quieto.) (Jeremy: Já ouvi que amor e ódio são irmãos mas isso é exagero, mano.)**  
Tinha que por o Edward nisso? Maldição.** (Munda: Olha aí, depois pergunta porque estou confusa. #bebendo absinto com graxa#)(Gareth: #confusa, toma um gole da bebida de Munda#)(Jeremy: VOCÊ NUM SABE COMÉ QUI ÉÉÉ, A INGRATIDÂO DIUMA [!] MULHÉ, ELA... #É degolado com uma presilha da Barbie.#)**  
**Clark:**tão tá.** (Munda: ...) (Jeremy: XOU DA XUXA, OLÉ.)** Esse é meu telefone: 6969me-come666.** (Munda: EI, esse é o telefone do Munda's! AUTORA, SE EU RECEBER LIGAÇÕES SUAS LÁ NO MEU LOCAL DE TRABALHO... #desacordada por uma garrafa PET vinda do além#)(Gareth: #liga para o Munda's para pedir alguns gogo-boys para se desestressar#)(Jeremy: #Foi beber.#)**  
**Bella:**telefone criativo. ._.** (Gareth: Não brinca, beesha!)(Munda: EMOTE Bombril #2. Eu não mereço tanto.) (Jeremy: PQP, já falei demais dessa porra de emote de merda, então por favor morra engasgada com um coco.) **  
**Clark:**:nem me diga.** (Munda: Pontos desnecessários, barra de espaço finada, letra maiúscula desaparecida... é demais pra mim. #dá um tiro na testa#)(Gareth: #aproveita a arma e mata a autora#)(Jeremy: Penhora a arma para comprar uísque.)**  
Lá foi ele, fiquei olhando a bunda dele.** (Munda: QUE FIC ESCROTA! QUAL É O PLOT DESSA DESGRAÇA, VELHO? ALGUÉM ME DIZ!) (Gareth: Calma, Munda, calma... #joga água em Munda#)(Jeremy: ESSA PORRA NÃO TEM SENTIDO, NEM ENREDO, NEM CU. QUERO QUE CORTEM A BARRIGA DA AUTORA ATÉ DAR PRA VER SEU ESÔFAGO!)**

Para minha felicidade acabar, eu quebro minha bunda porque resbalei em algo. **(Jeremy: Alguém tem um bagulho pra eu fumar depois dessa. #Já com três cigarrinhos do capeta na boca#) (Munda: Quebrar bunda, comofas/ E o que é resbalar? Bella, você é estranha.) (Gareth: Imaginei uma bunda feita de porcelana se desfazendo no chão! Loucura, manolo! –q)**Acendi a luz do corredor,** (Munda: Vocês estavam conversando no escuro? Isso é um quadro do programa da Eliana, 'Namoro às Escuras', não é? Fail eterno pra vocês.) (Gareth: 'conversando' no escuro, hein? Aposto que rolou uma mãozinha boba ou outra, tal...)** e vi que era uma casca de banana e a Esme ali comendo.** (Munda: MAS QUE PORRA...? ALGUÉM ME MATA, MANO, NÃO AGUENTO MAIS.) (Gareth: Esme + banana = Q) (Jeremy: MORRE, DIABO!)**  
**Bella:**isso é hora de comer banana? ._.** (Munda: EMOTE FDP! MORRE, DEMÔNIO! #dispara varias vezes contra o PC#)(Gareth: Não, é hora de TE comer, burra! #joga sabre em Bella#)(Jeremy: "È hora de dar tchau, É hora de... fui! #Tenta fugir quando Munda está atordoada pela fic e pela canção porém um guarda-chuva o puxa de volta#)**  
**Esme:**estou carente hoje.** (Munda: Vai dar a bunda, vender dorgas, adotar nigerianos, beber, implantar silicone, QUALQUER COISA MENOS COMER BANANA NO ESCURO! Isso é muito porn, véi.) (Jeremy: Vá cagar enquanto ouve tecno-brega e vire do avesso.) (Gareth: Pega a barra de espaço e enfia na bunda! Aí você ganha uma nova amiga e a barra ganha uma profissão! –q)**  
**Bella:**por que não compra um vibrador?** (Munda: Bingo. -q) (Gareth: TOUCHÉ!) (Jeremy: "Por que você comprou todos do sex shop e não e só fica usando eles no Edward". –q)**  
**Esme:**NÃO ESTOU CARENTE NESSE SENTIDO, SUA MALICIOSA, MENTE POLUÍDA! Quando estou deprimida eu como banana u_u **(Jeremy: Aham.)(Munda: Depressão também se cura com um vibrador. Só pra saber. #foi polir seus dildos de ouro#)(Gareth: Se come banana, pode deixar a banana te comer. Simples.)**  
**Bella:**você também não explica!** (Munda: Chatice.) (Gareth: Tosqueira.) (Jeremy: Bella.)**  
**Emmett:**olá!** (Munda: Oi, bee. -Não) (Gareth: Oi. Tchau. #mata Emmett#)(Jeremy: Ae, mais um... valeu... que merda de fic.)**  
**Bella:**acordou?** (Munda: Não, estou dormindo, toupeira.) (Gareth: Imagiiiiina, você que está tendo alucinações com as dorgas!)**  
**Emmett:**não, sou sonâmbulo.** (Munda: Fiquei com vergonha do meu comentário anterior AKUSKAUSKA) (Gareth: Fiquei com vergonha por você, Munda UAHSUAHSUHA)**  
**Bella:**se lascar.** (Munda: E você também. #joga lascas na autora#)(Gareth: A Bella não amava o Emmett nessa fic? Sentido aí é coisa proibida.) (Jeremy: A Bella dá pra todo mundo, até pro bilu.)**  
**Esme:**paz e amor, meus irmãos. '-'**(Munda: EMOTE BOMBRIL, ESME HIPPIE E MUNDA MORTA DE ÓDIO! GAAAAAAAH! #invoca demônios e os manda devorar a autora#)(Gareth: Esme, eu quero esse barato que você andou cheirando, hein?) (Jeremy: Sóóó ae, tipo assim, mó locura, mano. Quero minhas torradas com pasta de dente... AGORA PORRA.)**  
**Bella:**vou ir dormir, bateu um soninho.** (Munda: Vou ir dormir. Vou ir dormir. Vou ir... ai. #Munda foi comer plutônio ao leite para passar a depressão#)(Gareth: Vou... ir... dormir. AAAAAAAAARGHHHH! #derrame#)(Jeremy: Caraca, olha até onde isso chegou. #Foi beber uísque com catuaba Sacudida#) **  
O quarto estava escuro, então fui tateando as coisas,** (Munda: "... passei a mão numa bunda desconhecida, depois senti um pinto bem grandinho e fiz o de sempre, depois senti uma bocetinha. Como tava sem pelo, fiz o de sempre. Aí achei algo que não soube identificar e fiz o de sempre. Não é que o danado gostou e pediu mais? Não neguei, óbvio, mas aí acendi a luz e vi que era o Bilu! –q") (Gareth: Eu quase morri com a Munda! Vou continuar! "Depois, encontrei um pau que julguei ser de jumento. Fiz o de sempre, claro. Continuei tateando até que dei de cara num SENHOR par de peitos, menina! Fiz o de sempre, óbvio, e continuei tateando. Alguém passou a mão em mim e acendi a luz. Era o Bilu querendo mais! ÓBVIO QUE NÃO NEGUEI, NÉ? O Bilu é bem dotado, uia!") (Jeremy: Caralho, minhas costelas tão doendo de tanto rir. Continuando: "Devia estar quase chegando a minha cama porém vi alguma coisa brilhando no escuro ali perto e você já sabe o que fiz. Alguém acendeu a luz e eu descobri que não estava no quarto e sim em uma jaula do zoológico [Q], então... fiz o de sempre. -q) ** achei minha cama, deitei nela, quando me virei, senti algo.** (Munda: HÁ! Lá vem, Bella, já sabe o que fazer!) (Gareth: OXE! A Munda predisse o futuro sem querer!) (Jeremy: Êpa, lá vem o NC trash, prefiro Branca de Neve e os Sete Anões...HE-QQQ)** Ou melhor, alguém!** (Munda: HEHEHE!) (Gareth: WOW, MUNDA! MEDO DE VOCÊ!) (Jeremy: #2 na Tia, você ta uma profeta hoje, Munda.)** Acendi a luz do abajur, era o Edward.** (Jeremy: ...enrolado no edredom com o Bilu.) (Munda: Sempre o Edward, sempre com o abajur, sempre no escuro. Essa fic é estranha, repetitiva e sem graça, bjs.) (Gareth: ... antes o Bilu. –s) **  
**Bella:**que diabos...** (Munda: Isso mesmo, são os diabos que eu invoquei pra te matar. Mas nem eu seria má o suficiente para mandar um Edward OOC pra atazanar alguém, isso é doentio.) (Gareth: De fatão, Munda. Se eu me encontrasse com o Edward numa encruzilhada, ateava fogo em mim mesma!)**  
**Edward:**estava com preguiça de ir pro meu apartamento, daí deitei aqui mesmo.** (Munda: NOFFA, CIMPRIZ ACIN. Já sei o que o John diz pra Vovó quando... #leva tijolada e desmaia#)(Gareth: Nossa, que lindo da sua parte, autora! Forçando uma porra de NC trash! Vá se foder!) (Jeremy: Mas que merda de enredo. A autora força um NC que nem ela força no banheiro.)** Agora, deixe-me dormir.** (Munda: Folgado? MAGINA!) (Gareth: Eu matava.) (Jeremy: ASSIM MESMO, CHUPADOR METROSSEXUAL, DÁ NELA. Continue assim e você vai morar em um terreiro que nem eu.)**  
**Bella:**mas nem que a vaca tussa.** (Munda: Bella, quer um xaropinho antitosse? HEHE.) (Gareth: Munda malvada! AUHSUAHSUASH) (Jeremy: Bella, tosse, vaca, girinos,fita adesiva... hm, isso dá pra fazer uma macumba... ou putaria.) **  
**Edward:**por favor?** (Munda: Vai se foder.) (Gareth: Tomar no cu.) (Jeremy: Vai pra puta que pariu.) **  
**Bella:**dorme no chão, então.** (Munda: E eles SUPOSTAMENTCH são namorados. Sussa. Tenho mais proximidade com um mendigo que nunca vi do que esses dois um com o outro. Q) (Gareth: Munda, e aquele mendigo na porta do Munda's que você... #é atingida por um sabre de luz#)(Jeremy: Tia, Não se vá... Mas se for eu pego minha garrafa de Vodka sem fundo de volta! CÊ AX QUI NUM SEI, RÃA.)**  
**Edward:**vou lembrar disso quando você me pedir um favor.  
**Bella:**é a vida.** (Munda: É a treva. #desenterrando) (Gareth: Sooo last week, Munda! –q) (Jeremy: Qui Cê disse tia?)**  
Empurrei ele**(Vovó surge: "Empurrei ele" é um número de circo realizado por focas tibetanas na cidade de Tijuana.) (Jeremy: #Assustado pois Vovó saiu de sua garrafa de conhaque com VRIDO e PREDAS#)** da cama, Edward rolou, me controlei para não rir.** (Munda: Nossa, que engraçado. Quase me caguei aqui de tanto rir, menina!) (Gareth: #inala gás do riso pra tentar rir#)(Jeremy: Piadinhaaaa... TNCEVPPQP.)** A cria puxou um travesseiro e dormiu.** (Munda: 'a cria'. Nunca vi nada tão digno para designar o Edward.) (Gareth: #2) (Jeremy: #3)** Eu passei a noite em claro, A COISA RONCAVA QUE NEM UM TRATOR**(Jeremy: Tomara que passe por cima de você, Defunta.)** E NÃO SE MEXIA QUE NEM PEDRA!** (Munda: ACUMÉQUIÉ? Organizando as idéias: roncava feito trator; não se mexia feito pedra; o fato dele não se mexer te incomoda? O ronco eu nem falo nada, mas... ah, que se dane. #pega motosserra e vai atrás da autora#)(Gareth: HÃ? Coerência, sua puta, volta pra mim.) (Jeremy: A autora tem pobrema no nérvosos do célebro.)** As seis da matina, peguei meu copo d'água e toquei nele.** (Jeremy: Hmm. Exame di Prostáta di grátis... CORRE, DIABO!)(Munda: Só às seis horas? Eu teria feito isso logo que ele começasse a roncar.)**

**Bella:**acorde, trator!** (Munda: Acordar tratores... eu imaginei. GAAAAAAH!) (Gareth: Imaginei um trator dormindo, tipo o filme Cars. MEDO.) (Jeremy: PQP, tia, você tem que parar de me passar essas imagens.)**  
**Edward:***cospe água***(Munda: NÃO, BESTA, COSPE ÁCIDO! EDWARD DEMONÍACO, SEMPRE SOUBE!) (Jeremy: Ela, tipo jogou a água na boca dele pra ele ter cuspido. Meu, dooooorgas.)** jeito desgraçado de acordar!** (Munda: Jeito desgraçado de ganhar a vida: ripar. Vou é administrar meu puteiro que eu ganho mais.) (Gareth: #foge da fic com uma sacola rosa em mãos#)(Jeremy: Acabou? Assim, do nada? Êpa, do que eu tô reclamando? #Se manda rapidinho com sua lambreta contrabandeada#)**

**Munda foi pro Munda's fazer compras para reabastecer seu bordel para o Ano Novo. Recebeu um carregamento de dildos da nova linha 'Foc, gozei' (possuem 40cm, duas cabeças e pêlo sintético), potes de KY da marca 'Deslize'(nos novos sabores 'Menta Selvagem', 'Guaraná', 'Açaí', 'Mandioca' e 'Pepino'), equipamento completo para Bondage da marca 'Çeuvági' (que vem com a catuaba de brinde), bonecas infláveis da linha 'Pufff, gozei' (um excelente investimento, pois essa nova linha vem com falas como 'Oh', 'Ahhh', 'Ah, assim... Maravilha' e 'Que delícia', além de resistir às estocadas sem furar), algemas da linha 'Click, gozei' (muito resistentes, agüentam até sexo selvagem de titãs) e chicotinhos da nova linha 'Slap, gozei' (chicotes de sete pontas, além do cabo em forma de pênis). Munda está muito otimista com as previsões para 2011.**

**Gareth foi experimentar os novos produtos do Munda's. Morreu empalada por dildos.**

**Jeremy conseguiu sua garrafa de Vodka X litros depois da tia achar seu fim, porém ela não demorou a ressurgir em uma encruzilhada qualquer e sair em caçada pelo seu tesouro. A batalha se alastrou por vários quarteirões, destruiu prédios, incendiou vilas e lojas de conveniência. Terminou quando Jeremy decidiu fazer de sua garrafa um Coquetel Molotov e tacou em Gareth. Queimou até o capeta.**


	7. Zumbis

**Bella:**ande, use as pernas que a evolução lhe deu e saia daqui.**(Gareth: Ai que gracinha, Bella, que amor de pessoa você é. [principalmente com o seu SUPOSTO namorado, né])(Jeremy: E porque a autora não usa seu cérebro tão evoluído para escrever mais que umas linhas? Dá pra ver o fim do capítulo daqui, mas do que eu tô reclamando? UHUUL! #Gareth força uma camisa de força nele quando ele sai correndo para a geladeira de bebidas#)(Vovó: Bella, não querendo te humilhar, mas já o fazendo: VOCÊ É UM PASSO ATRÁS NO QUESITO EVOLUÇÃO HUMANA. Quando falamos de progresso de uma espécie, nos referimos à um aumento na massa encefálica, o que não ocorreu com você.) **  
**Edward:**tá, tá.  
Sempre quando eu saia do meu quarto,** (Gareth: É o Edward quem tá narrando agora? Sério? Ou não? #confusa#)****(Vovó: Deve ser o Edward, porque faltou um acento ali e ele não tem casa nesta fic.)**encontrava a cambada**(Vovó: Isso é sério? Essa fic não é de sacanagem, não?)** lá na cozinha, tomando café da manhã**(Jeremy: E daí, é melhor do que encontrar a "cambada"[PQP] gritando sobre suspensórios ou lingeries perdidas, ou ouvindo Amado Batista, ou encontrar um grego branquelo com barbichinha sendo agarrado por sua tia enquanto tenta escapar GIRANDO CORRENTES INFLAMADAS PRA TUDO QUE É LADO SÓ PRA ACERTAR NA PORRA DO ARMARIO DA MUNDA E EXPLODIR TUDO! AAARRGGH, MORRAM! #Tem ataque homicida e vai matar formigas com um palito no dente, pois ainda esta com a camisa de força# -Q)**** (Vovó: Não sei porquê, mas imaginei a Esme com as pernas abertas, deitada sobre a mesa e dizendo "Venham lanchar! A bóia está na mesa!"-q)**. Rotina deles.** (Gareth: Jura? Eu pensei que tomar café reunido era rotina UNIVERSAL, né, mas sou só eu e minha mente doentia aqui...)**** (Vovó: Eu não ia falar, mas já que você mencionou que tem uma mente doentia, Gareth... #é atingida por uma prancha misteriosa, que tinha gravada em sua lateral as iniciais "GE"#)**  
**Bella:**oi. ._.** (Gareth: Emote Bombril. Essa será a minha cara no seu velório, autora.)(Jeremy: ...)**** (Vovó: O que, afinal de contas, expressa este emote? Cólica renal OU desgaste encefálico?)**  
**Esme:**oi, oi, oi, oi, oi, oi! *-***(Gareth: Esme, sua bicha. #atira em Esme#)(Jeremy: Esme biba loka. #taca granada no emote#) ****(Vovó: #dá um tiro em Esme por cada 'oi' retardado# Enfie este emote aonde desejar, Esme.)**  
**Bella:**vocês deram café para ela? Porque não pode dar**(Vovó: Hummm, dar não pode mais?)**, sabia? **(Gareth: Tipo a Vovó? #um machado misterioso decapita Gareth#)(Jeremy: Nem me fale. Não sabia que uma velh...#é atingido por um carrinho de supermecado cheio de amoras selvagens#)****(Vovó: Nossa, só porque eu tomo banho na minha xícara de café eu sou comparada com este projeto de vampiro malfeito e acéfalo?)**  
**Rose:**o Emm deu panquecas com marmelada. Açúcar demais para ela.** (Gareth: #uma cabeça nova nasce# O que fizeram com a pobre Esme... tsk tsk.) (Jeremy: Que peso leve a Esme é, hein?)**** (Vovó: Panquecas com marmelada no café da manhã. PQP, que combinação mais estranha... Mas, como estamos em um trash, são detalhes de pouca importância.)**  
**Emmett:**por que a culpa sempre é minha? O que eu fiz para merecer isso?** (Gareth: É personagem de um trash. Satisfeito?)(Jeremy: #2 e merecia coisa bem pior.)**** (Vovó: #3 Você foi vítima de uma autora impiedosa, só isso.)**  
**Alice:**nasceu.** (Gareth: Isso também, mas se aplica a TODOS vocês.) (Jeremy: E a autora, é claro)**** (Vovó: E a quem incentivou a autora a postar isso.)**  
Quando olhamos para a Alice na porta**(Jeremy: Ela tá entalhada na porta? Colada com chiclete? Mas que merda. #Vai beber catuaba Sacudida#)****(Vovó: Comofas para Alice na porta?/ Estamos em Matrix ou Forks?)**, ela estava com olheiras roxas e profundas,** (Gareth: O de sempre, não?)(Jeremy: Noite selvagem.)**** (Vovó: "...parecia que tinha saído de uma orgia com babuínos e heroína a vontade. Mal pude crer quando percebi que minha suposição estava certa e um mico-leão-dourado saiu do quarto dela..." –q)**o cabelo embaranhado,** (Jeremy: Embaranhado é uma marca de papinha para bebês feita com bebês. –QQQ)(Gareth: EMBARAOQUÊ?)**** (Vovó: 'Embaranha' no pinto do Wolverine, sua safada!) **o pijama de seda dela.** (Gareth: Aquela camisolinha transparente de sex shop, sei...)(Jeremy: Tezaum. –n)**** (Vovó: Seda? Lona de circo roubada, que eu sei!)**O Gui estava de roupão, uma cara de dar medo.** (Gareth: Jasper com cara de dar medo? Só se for esse Gui, mesmo...)**** (Vovó:**** Gui é Jasper, Logo Jasper é Gui. Gui e Jasper, tomem em seus cus, por favor.)(Jeremy: Tipo a tia quando sai do banheiro de manhã. #É furado por presilhas tantas vezes que fica parecendo uma obra de arte moderna#)** Mas tinha um detalhe mais importante, eles estavam de mãos dadas.** (Jeremy: ...com o Bilu. -q) (Gareth: OWN QUI CUTI CUTI ABOR TRAXI PAXONAY AGOLA não.) ****(Vovó: "...com o Barney! Eles nos explicaram que, durante a noite, o dinossauro havia aparecido e os levou para um passeio na terra das amoras azuis e dos rios de Toddynho. Então, fomos todos pro quarto da Alice, para fumar do bagulho que eles tinham usado na noite anterior. Todos morremos de overdose. FIM." -qqq)**  
**Bella:**own, um casal de zumbis, que bonitinho.** (Gareth: #imagina o Nemesis dando uns amassos em um zumbi sem maxilar de WoW e capota#)(Jeremy: Miôoolu, miôooooooolu... #leva tiro de 12 no miôoolu#)****(Vovó: Ná, nem é. Fetiches e revelações estranhas da Bella, parte 1.)**  
**Rose:**quero ser madrinha. *bebe café***(Gareth: Claro, mas precisa ser zumbi. Xá comigo. #mata Rosalie a facadas#)(Jeremy: #ajuda Gareth com tesouras SEM-PONTA, viu#)****(Vovó: Morram engasgados com o café quente e que as panquecas com marmelada fiquem entaladas em seus cus.)**  
**Gui:**mal começamos, já pensam em casamento?** (Gareth: MAL COMEÇAMOS? Como assim? E aqueles amassos dos caps anteriores? É coisa normal nessa suruba aí? Eu, hein, parece o terreiro. #amordaçada#)(Jeremy: Por favor, tia, não faça comparações... CADÊ MINHAS PANTUFA DU BATMÂO? -q)**** (Vovó: Nada mais comum do que uma suruba, neste cafofo de acéfalos... #Dá uma passagem –só de ida- com destino ao cafofo dos Cullen para o Teobaldo# Como assim "parece o terreiro", Gareth? Aqui é limpo(cofcof), organizado(cofcof) e não acontecem coisas imorais! #Morre de tanto tossir#)**  
**Edward:**tem algo para comer?** (Gareth: O teu cu. Já alimenta metade da população mundial. –n)(Jeremy: Que pergunta pra se fazer quando se está na cozinha com um monte de gente COMENDO.)**** (Vovó: Perguntas retardadas são coisas comuns nesta casa OU é só impressão minha? Ah, tenho uma pergunta que não tem nada a ver com as perguntas idiotas deles: Porque a fic se chama 'Cullen e Swan dividem o apartamento' se o Carlisle não mora aí e a única Swan é a BurraBella?)**  
**Bella:**quer a Bella bem fritinha com um suco de laranja para acompanhar?** (Gareth: Alguma alma pode me explicar se o Edward e a Bella são ou não namorados nesse monte de fezes? No começo era pentelhagem pra lá e pra cá, agora Bella já se oferece como comida? PQP, hein, bipolaridade não fode.)(Jeremy: "Não. Não tem linguiça de prato principal. Ou tem?" -q)**** (Vovó: "Mals aí, Bella, não quero, obrigado. Eu curto linguiça e ovos no café da manhã!" -q) **  
**Edward:**eu como até papel com a fome que eu tô.** (Gareth: Vai continuar com fome. Se comer a Bella e/ou o papel.)(Jeremy: Que bom.)**** (Vovó: Comer a Bella e um pepino sem sal dá no mesmo. Acho que até uma alface sem sal alimenta mais que a Bella.)**  
**Bella:**então pega aquele bloquinho ali, bota marmelada e engole.** (Gareth: AGORA JÁ COMEÇA O FESTIVAL DE ELOGIOS! TNC!)(Jeremy: Bella Bitch Anti Edward Butterfly mode ON.)**** (Vovó: Morra engasgado com o bloquinho. –q)**  
**Rose:**cambada, eu vou lá me arrumar. **(Jeremy: Leia-se rodar na esquina.)**** (Vovó: Coerência LINDA e LUXUOSA. "Vou rodar bolsa ali na Augusta porque meu pônei é um bom amigo." #MomentoQ)**  
E os outros também foram se arrumar.** (Jeremy: Idem.)(Gareth: E o capítulo acaba assim. MARAVIÔZU. –n)**** (Vovó: Que capítulo mais INACREDITÁVEL. Acho que foi o pior e todos até agora.)**

**Gareth foi comprar um remédio para a bipolaridade de Bella, chamado TACAPE.**

**Jeremy descobriu Dead Fantasy no Youtube e agora passa seus dias tentando imitar golpes impossíveis. Destruiu a toca de Fulano (o gato o arranhou até ficar irreconhecível) dentro do canavial, pulou de uma antena de rádio só para cair em cima da Vovó que estava fazendo compras ali perto (foi parar a 2,41 quilômetros dali depois que ela o acertou com um cortador de grama novo). Por fim, ele tentou provocar um tornado com um pirocoptero e cata-ventos, mas não contava que estava fazendo isso na praia onde Dinga estava passando as férias. Dinga lançou uma praga foguete nele que fez o pirocóptero levá-lo a outro mundo onde ele agora passa os dias fugindo de um dinossauro roxo querendo um abraço.**

**Vovó se autoflagelou depois do término da fic. Tomou uma dose de tequila e levou uma chicotada por cada palavra deste capítulo. Além disso, o John, que é uma pessoa muito bondosa, fez questão de jogar sal e limão nas feridas dela.**


	8. Casa de Swing

**(Vovó: Antes que o capítulo comece, já vou dar um aviso: Eu NÃO pretendo comentar nenhum erro relacionado à falta de letras maiúsculas ou pontuação, porque, perto dos erros de coerência, coesão, os emotes ridículos, essa perda não é tão significante assim. MORTE A MJCTO QUE ESCREVEU ISSO PENSANDO QUE ESTAVA ARRAZANDO.) **

Me lembrei_**(Jeremy: Começando bem.)(Vovó: "... de que não sabia como usar a próclise, então desisti de postar mais capítulos...")**_ que tinha que pedir _aquilo___pro Edward**(Vovó: OPA.) **nem que eu arrastasse ele. _**(Jeremy: Estrelinha pra autora pelo suspense. Estou com os nervos à flor da pele aqui.)(Vovó: "arrastasse ele" é um taxímetro atolado no seu mesoencéfalo, sua doida!) **_  
**Bella:**Edwaaaaaaaard, meu único amor..._** (Jeremy: Cofcofduvidocofcof.)(Vovó: Eu não consigo imaginar um ser humano dotado de um cérebro que consiga falar deste jeito. E depois, desiste, Bella. O Edward –em fis trashes ou mesmo nos livros- não curte vaginas.) **_  
**Edward:**o que você quer, Bella? _**(Jeremy: "Dar o cu pra outro cara, mas se você quiser vir junto...")**_** (Vovó: "... Quero passar a lagartixa, mas o bagulho e o papel higiênico acabaram.") *** folheia revista* _**(Jeremy: "Capricho"?)**_** (Vovó: "Casa & decoração"? –q) **  
**Bella:**um favor._** (Jeremy: Eu também tenho um favor a pedir... Engole isso! #atira um napalm à base de óleo de churrasco na autora por erros gramaticais repetitivos e queima TUTO# #Pastor Metralhadora.)**_  
**Edward:**lembra que eu te disse, que eu ia lembrar quando você me mandou dormir no chão, quando você fosse me pedir um favor? _**(Jeremy: Coesão você soltou na privada e deu descarga, junto com as letras maiúsculas, mas pelo visto a fic é toda assim.)**_** (Vovó: Fez todo o sentido do mundo. Agora acho que já posso entender o mistério da vida. –not) **  
**Bella:**lembro.  
**Edward:**pois então, qualquer que seja o favor, a resposta é não. _**(Jeremy: Edinho metendo o pa... Ah, é.)**_** (Vovó: Até parece que se o favor estiver relacionado a uma tarde de compras no shopping você não vai reconsiderar!) **  
**Bella:**aaaaaaaaaaaaah!** (Vovó: Para de gemer, sua desgraça! O NC nem começou e você já está nesta frescura.) **Por favor! Eu faço o que você quiser!_** (Jeremy: Que isso? Prelúdio de NC?)**_** (Vovó: Essas apostas nunca acabam em boa coisa, Bella. Experiência própria.) **  
**Edward:**pode fazer uma coisa. _**(Jeremy: "Sabe aquelas suas calcinhas comestíveis? Me empresta?" –q)**_** (Vovó: "Sabe aquele seu vizinho sarado? Você pode perguntar a ele o que acha de mim? Não sei se te falei, mas tenho uma queda por bíceps definidos! Hihihihi!" –q) **  
**Bella:**o quê? *medo* _**(Jeremy: "Foi mal. O Bilu comeu tudo, aquele guloso.")**_** (Vovó: "Se você está falando daquele vibrador monstruoso de duas cabeças... EU TOPO!" –n)**  
**Edward:**vai ter que dar um tapa na bunda do doido que dança pelado para a Alice.__**(Vovó:**_** SÓ PODE SER BRINKS. Essa fic tem os conflitos mais retardados e sem noção que eu já tive o desprazer de ler.)(Jeremy: Eu quero mais mostarda. #ignorando a fic em favor de um hot-dog#)**_  
**Bella:**ok, você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer.** (Vovó: Pelo contrário! Você disse 'qualquer coisa' então ele pode pedir até que você dê o cu de cabeça pra baixo enquanto entoa mantras. Mas desista, ele não gosta de ser o ativo.)**_** (Jeremy: Já era, Bella. Vai ter que pegar o Tarzan.)**_Coisas que eu faria: lavar sua roupa por um mês, até arrumar seu apartamento.** (Vovó: Vem cá dar uma arrumada no terreiro então, sua oferecida!)**_** (Jeremy: Aproveita pra limpar a gaiola do MJ. Ela só é meio radioativa. -q) **_  
**Edward:**é o que eu quero, Isabella. *folheia revista***(Vovó: Enfie esta revista no... #é desacordada por um aparelho de barbear#)**_**(Jeremy: "Edição de colecionador da G-Butts".)**_  
**Bella:**argh! Está bem!** (Vovó: Quanta humilhação... Dane-se. #vai procurar algumas cerejas para colocar na vodka#)**_**(Jeremy: You lose. #Vai comer moedas de chocolate ao Thinner**_  
Depois que eu desse um tapa na bunda do doidinho, ele nunca mais ia deixar de me perturbar.** (Vovó: A quem você está se referindo, cria do satã com diarréia? Ao Edward ou ao doidinho extra? Ao Bilu? –q)**_** (Jeremy: Ao Aslam? Ou ao Pikachu talvez? –q)**_ E o pior é que eu não podia levar o Emm naquela furada,_**(Jeremy: Hmm, entendo.)**_**(Vovó: Levar na furada? E depois a Munda tem a coragem de me pedir pra não fazer piadinhas pervertidas! Ah, para com isso, Bella!) **eu já tinha dito o nome do Edward, seria ruim ter que chamar ele**(Vovó: 'chamar ele' é o seu tornozelo furado por um prego enferrujado.)**_**(Jeremy: "seria ruim" é um tipo de xampu de baixa qualidade à base de bambu queimado, água de coco(ô), dentes de leite e cigarras. –q)**_de Edward, e se eu me confundisse? Droga!** (Vovó: É disso mesmo que eu e os leitores estamos precisando... #vai procurar rum em algum canto do terreiro, mas não acha e se contenta com um resto de fluído de freio#)**_**(Jeremy: Quanto mais leio essa merda mais tenho certeza que estou ficando mais burro.)**_ O Emm teria aceitado, teria posto até um terno.** (Vovó: Ah, acho que não.)**_**(Jeremy: Mentira! Teria tirado a roupa e queimado todo mundo.)**_Estava começando a cogitar a possibilidade de não ir.** (Vovó: A fic é só isso. Não tem um plot, nem sentido, espaço-tempo, NADA!)**_**(Jeremy: Mas que merda, isso tudo girando em volta de um troca-troca, PQP. Cadê minha vodka, eu sei que ela ainda existe, MUNDA! #leva espancamento padrão#))**_

**Rose:**voltei.** (Vovó: Voltou da esquina, sua loira vagabunda?)**_** (Jeremy: #2, esquinas tem de tudo, mas ainda prefiro encruzilhadas. É de família.**_  
A Esme também voltou. A Alice e o Gui não, mas ok.** (Vovó: Até agora não consigo me conformar com o jeito de pensar da mjcto. Ela escreveu uma MERDA de Web Novela no Orkut e simplesmente ACHOU que poderia colocar Twilight no meio. Não sou uma fã da saga, mas nem por isso acho que a autora fez um bom trabalho.)**_** (Jeremy: Beleza, agora E DAÍ. Que isso muda na**_** merda do plot praticamente inexistente.)**Fui ligar pro Clark.** (Vovó: Se você escreveu isso enquanto assistia Smallville e imaginou aquele tesudo do Tom Welling como par romântico da Bella, sinto dizer que você passou dos limites da sanidade, autora.)**_**(Jeremy: Foi pedir não esquecer o chicote, as botas de borracha e o colán amarelo.)**_  
**Voz feminina desconhecida:**alô, quem gostaria? *arrogância***(Vovó: Na primeira frase a Bella usa o seu cérebro BRILHANTE para concluir que foi usada arrogância pela interlocutora em uma única frase de merda.)**_**(Jeremy: Çinprixmenti a Bella é um gênio aleatório.)**_  
**Bella:**aqui é a Bella, o Clark está?** (Vovó: Está no cu da sua mãe.)**_** (Jeremy: "Está trancado no quarto com um unicórnio. Não deve sair hoje.")**_  
**Voz feminina desconhecida:**por quê?** (Vovó: Voz desconhecida quer mandar a Bella pra puta que pariu, só está sem jeito para dizer.)**_** (Jeremy: Já to com medo da "Voz feminina desconhecida".)**_  
**Bella:**ele me deu o telefone dele.** (Vovó: Deu outra coisa também, mas deixemos de lado...)**_**(Jeremy: Também com aquele telefone, Vovó, tsc, tsc.)**_  
**Voz feminina desconhecida:**querido, tem uma vagabunda no telefone!** (Vovó: BOA!)**_**(Jeremy: Já é minha personagem favorita!)**_ Disse que você deu o telefone para ela.** (#Vovó dormiu#)**_**(#Jeremy foi pegar café#)**_  
Fiquei esperando ele atender, escutando os dois discutirem.** (Vovó: Daqui a pouco ela escuta um barulho de vidro quebrando, sirenes e tiros...)**_**(Jeremy: Epa, agora vai ter ação!)**_  
**Clark:**desculpe._** (Jeremy: Merda.)**_  
**Bella:**foi nada não.** (Vovó: Acho que um não foi comido no começo da frase pelos dois pontos gulosos que já haviam comido a barra de espaço.)**_** (Jeremy: Deve ser por isso que não tem maiúsculas no começo das frases. Gula é pecado e um homúnculos tam... #leva um golpe com um desfibrilador.#) **_  
**Clark:**mas e aí, o que você queria comigo?** (Vovó: "... eu estou com algumas teias de arranha aqui e queria saber se você não poderia me ajudar a tirá-las?" –n)**_**(Jeremy: "Dar".) **_  
**Bella:**é sobre o encontro de casais.** (Vovó: Encontro= suruba.)**_** (Jeremy: ÊÊÊ, esse é o fim de mais uma porra louca e sem-noção, amiguinhos. Agora vamos cantar a musiquinha... #É alvejado por tiros de 44#)**_

**Vovó foi presa por invadir o Jardim Botânico. Ela alegou que só estava seguindo o duende que havia lhe prometido algumas ervas mágicas. Quando saiu a matéria nos jornais com a Mafalda usando roupas de prisioneiro ao lado de um famoso traficante, o Jorginho Duende.**

**Jeremy achou um galho seco no entulho e quebrou ele no meio do terreiro. Agora terreiro está no meio de uma pegada gigante. #Ragnarok**


	9. Suruba na Pia da Cozinha

**Clark:**aaaah, sim. Que tal sexta, às sete? **(L.A.: Nossa, lindo início de capítulo.-n)(Vovó: Este começo é quase tão digno de pena quanto o resto da fic. A impressão que tenho, é que a autora escreveu um único capítulo, mas, na hora de postar, resolveu cortar tudo para KÁU-ZÁ mais impacto com os 8978977689798 capítulos.)**

**Bella:**ok, local? **(L.A.: Esquina. Perto do dogão do Betão.)(Vovó: Ao lado da mureta de fuzilamento. #Pega a P-50#)**

**Clark:**pier? **(L.A.: Pior que fic em formato de script é fic trash em formato de script. Acho que só fics trash ficam em formato de script, então esquece...)(Vovó: Formato de script é padrão na Linguagem Trash Inculta, L.A.)**

**Bella:**ok!**(L.A.: Não! Morra queimada no inferno, mocréia sem graça do Arizona! –q)(Vovó: #está de saco cheio desta fic interminável# Por que a autora insiste em fazer capítulos SEM NENHUMA RAPA DE PLOT? Pra quê isso vai servir?)**

**Clark:**então, até. Tchau, abraço.**(L.A.: Aquele abraço, alô alô meu amigo, aquele abraço!(8))(#Vovó lê o que L.A. escreveu e sai sorrateira para buscar conhaque#)(L.A.:Isso me parece despedida de MSN. Tem que ver isso aí...)(Vovó 2: A autora não deve fazer contato direto com outros seres humanos além da família, por isso não sabe as normas de etiqueta.)**

Cara, o encontro com o Mike era no mesmo dia, que desgraça**(L.A.: Desgraça é essa fic. Pronto, falei.)(Vovó: Vamos evitar processos, L.A.)**. Eu tinha que desmarcar com ele. Mas se bem que eu não tenho chances com aquele Clark. Por que eu me meto em confusões dessas, hein?**(Vovó: Por que você faz parte da turma do barulho, que agita altas confusões em Forks com o seu namorado gay e abitolado! –q)(L.A.: Porque você é uma anta jamaicana sem graça branquela sem bunda e sem corpo filha duma cadela sem dentes que deu, e, digo, forneceu pra um javali bangela! –Q)** Liguei para o Mike.

**Mike:**alô? **(L.A.: Amô, pu favô, naum desligui o telêfoni, eu sou sua muié, e ocê é o meu homí!(8))(Vovó: "...amor! Tô te ligando de um orelhão, tá um barulho uma confusão, mas eu preciso tanto te falar!(8)" #BaúdoSertanejo)(Vovó 2: Caralho, como foi que eu lembrei desta música?)(#Munda surge, portando um punhal e silencia suas ripadoras. Depois, vai lavar roupa#)**

**Bella:**oi! **(L.A.:Tá joooooooia?)(Vovó: Essa fic é muito agitada, não? Os diálogos são de tirar o fôlego! –not #Vai plantar bananeira#)**

**Mike:**Bella? **(L.A.: Não, o monstro do lago Ness. Você morrerá daqui a sete dias... –q)(Vovó: "Não, é Dumbledore! Só liguei pra dizer que TÁ BARATO PRA CARAMBA!" –Q)**

**Bella:**éé. Será que você poderia...**(L.A. completa: "...enfiar a sua bilurga na minha vagina carente e viciada em dar? Por favor, seja bonzinho.")(Vovó: "...fechar a janela? Tá batendo um ventinho frio aqui. #abaixa a saia# Por favor? #Sorriso sacana#" –not)**

Caiu a ligação, maldita seja a companhia telefônica.**(L.A.: Uai, é só trocar pela Claro. Por que ela clareia as coisas pra você! #TrocadinhoFail)(Vovó: Maldita seja a mjcto, que postou tantos capítulos antes de excluir a fic.)** O telefone tocou depois de um tempo, pedi para a Alice atender.**(L.A.: Preguiçosa de merda. Atende você, sua tonta!)(Vovó: Cuidado que ela vai roubar teu bofe, viu?)**

**Alice:**alô?**(L.A. completa: -É do açougue? –Não. –Uai, então por que tem uma vaca falando?)(Vovó: L.A., VOCÊ ESTÁ SE DENUNCIANDO! Este 'uai's já passaram dos limites aceitáveis! #pega o chicote#)**

**Mike:**a Bella está? **(L.A.: Não te interessa, playboyzinho de merda!)(Vovó: "...trepando enlouquecidamente com um orangotango albino de uma perna, porquê?")**

**Alice:**:quem gostaria? **(L.A.: Chuck Norris.)(Vovó: Madonna montada no Merlin. -q)**

**Mike:**o Mike. **(Vovó: Espero que seja o 'Tyson' para arrancar a orelha desta féladaputa!)**

**Alice:**Bella, teu namo...**(L.A. completa: "...quer dizer, seu brinquedinho sexual nas horas vagas.")(#Vovó jogou Fulano sobre a barra de espaço#)**

Antes que ela terminasse a frase, pulei em cima dela.**(L.A.: Olha a suruba começando!)(Vovó: Briga de aranhas logo de manhã? Ah, não fode, porra!)** O telefone voou dentro da pia, eu e ela rolamos no chão, embolamos,**(Vovó: NOJO! #foi vomitar#)** e Alice acabou ficando de ponta cabeça, escorada na parede.**(L.A.: Séquiçu seuvági rolando. Tirem as crianças da sala!)(Vovó: Tirem todos os seres humanos da sala.)** Meu tênis**(L.A.: Eu li 'meu pênis'.)(Vovó: Todos leram 'pênis', pode ter certeza, L.A.)** voou na porta, bem quando a Rose estava entrando.**(Vovó: E o pênis –quer dizer, tênis- explodiu na testa dela?)** Eu na frente do sofá, lutando para me levantar, fui em busca do telefone na pia. **(L.A.:O telefone vai entrar, olé, oleolá, o telefone vai entrar, olêê...)(Vovó: Porra, me lembrei das loucuras que a Gareth, o John e eu inventamos! "Ligação erótica, com o vibrador mode on na vajhayna.")**

**Bella:**:aaaaaalô? *respira* **(L.A.: Não. Morre.)(Vovó: É, parece que o celular realmente estava na vajhayna dela.)**

**Mike:**teve alguma batalha aí? **(L.A.: Magina, colega! Tava numa ménage com as minhas primas aqui, normal!)(Vovó: "Só a guerra por alimento e por um cobertor velho, nada de mais.")**

**Bella:**nãaaao, apenas interferência.**(L.A.: Falsa.)(Vovó: #descrente# Por que a autora insiste em cometer tantos erro propositais? Ela quer que seu leitor tenha convulsões?)**

**Rose:**QUEM FOI?**(L.A.: Não é da sua conta, sebosa!)(Vovó: "Agora que começou tem que fazer o silviço compreto! #joga um vaso de porcelana na cabeça da Bella# GOSTEI DO TEU ESTILO, GAROTA!" –q)**

**Alice:**longa história. *ajeita os cabelos***(L.A.: Morre de uma vez.)(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? #Vai procurar um pôster do Justin Bieber para incendiar#)**

L.A. foi comprar uma peruca loira no Mercado Livre –mais conhecido como casa do John-. Lá ela fez um showzinho estilo Lady Gaga pra ele e Gareth, que a pagaram com muitos caramelos e cabeças de passarinhos.

**Vovó está de saco cheio dessa fic sem fim e se recusa a ripar o próximo capítulo. Sua declaração foi "Pelo menos a fic original foi excluída e só temos até o capítulo 20 salvo nos arquivos subterrâneos do SeMu. Dane-se a fic, quero mais é beber!". Depois desapareceu com a Dinga e 30 litros de saquê. **


	10. A mosca na fic

**Mike:**eu existo, oi.**(Gareth: Quem me dera que não, Mike, quem me dera...) (Vovó: Do mesmo jeito que o Teobaldo existe. Só lhe falta um corpo material, certo? #Vai espancar as almas das criancinhas amaldiçoadas que estão brincando de amarelinha em frente ao Terreiro#)**  
**Bella:**Mike, será que eu poderia te ligar depois?**(Vovó: Seven days from here! [deu vontade de escrever isso, não pergunte o porquê])** Eu preciso resolver um probleminha,**(Gareth: "... colocar as hemorróidas no lugar, tals...")(Vovó: E ele é peludo? TEM QUE VER ISSO AÍ...)** antes que a Juliana nos coma vivas.**(Gareth: Juliana? Quem é Juliana? Autora, tira essa seringa do braço aê, fasfavô.)(Vovó: Como assim, Gareth? A Juliana é a cabrita devassa mais famosa das ruas de Brasilândia! E ela não tem frescura, se bobear a antropofagia é só o começo.)**  
**Esme:**EU TROUXE COMIDA PRA EMERCRILDA!**(Gareth: Ah, a tal mosca? Trouxe fezes ou frutas podres, Esme, sua linda? #joga machado em Esme#)(Vovó: "E eu vou te alimentar, aonde quer que eu vá, te levo comida! (8)" #Restart Alternativo 2.0)**  
**Bella:**mais essa agora...**(Gareth: MAIS é um bando de caralhos voadores fazendo chover porra, miséria!)(Vovó: Eu não acredito que estou desperdiçando uma noite de carnaval para ripar esse treco [só porque eu não fico sóbria desde a quinta-feira e meus pés estão semi-necrosados. Bella, morre! Até agora, nestes 10 torturantes capítulos não aconteceu PORRA NENHUMA!) ** Então, até logo, Mike.**(Gareth: Bjomeliga. n)(Vovó: "E, enquanto esperava Mike, Bella foi até a janela para observar a paisagem. Foi quando um gato preto endemoniado, que tinha vestígios de sangue e vísceras humanas em sua boca, a atacou. Como ela era muito desajeitada, se desequilibrou, caiu pela janela e quebrou o pescoço. DE ENDI.")**  
**Mike:**ook, espero tua ligação?**(Gareth: #abraça a barra de espaço e coloca Band-Aid no dodói dela -q#)(Vovó: Espere pela pica voadora. #Pega a bazuca e o suporte dela#)**  
**Bella:**ok, até. *desliga telefone* Esme, sinto-lhe dizer, mas a Emercrilda foi morta pelo... Ortelino Troca Letras?**(Gareth: MAS HEIN? #desiste, pega um revólver e atira na própria testa#)(Vovó: Ela está respondendo com outra pergunta. ORTELINO TROCA LETRAS? Isso é sério? #está bebendo tinta de caneta com vodka para tentar entender alguma coisa#)**  
**Esme:**why God, why?**(Gareth: Eu que o diga. Why, God, why? Essa fic é ruim demais! Eu não mereço tanto! #Gareth é atingida por um raio e fica calada#)(Vovó: Eu que deveria me perguntar isso. Se arrependimento matasse eu esfolaria a Munda por ter me arrastado para o submundo das ripagens... #é atropelada por um guaxinim em um velotrol#)**  
**Rose:**estou esperando explicações.**(Gareth: Explicações DE QUÊ, sobra de macumba? Do atentado terrorista às Torres Gêmeas? Da queda do Muro de Berlim? Do fato dessa autora ter doado o cérebro para a caridade?)(Vovó: Da Sandy ser a garota propaganda da Devassa. Acho que está é a grande dúvida de boa parte da população desocupada do Brasil.)**  
**Alice:**é que eu fui dizer uma coisa para o Mike,**(Gareth: #imagina Alice sussurrando "O pograma é fintch reais" no ouvido de Mike e tem uma síncope#)(Vovó: Já posso até adivinhar o que ela disse: "Tá vendo aquela albina sem graça ali? Ela é safada!")** daí a Juju pulou em cima de mim,**(Gareth: JUJU? Autora, você LEMBRA que está postando no fandom de TWILIGHT? #conjura lança-chamas#)(Vovó: Fanfics de Orkut são uma das coisas mais desgraçadas criadas pela juventude acéfala brasileira. Eu tenho vergonha por ser ser humano quando vejo uma coisa dessas. #procura uma serpentina para se enforcar#)** deu maior escambal,** (Vovó: EscamPAU? ATÓRON!)** então o tênis**(Vovó: ? Eu estava só brincando, não achava que acabaria assim.)** dela voou em ti.**(Gareth: Da tal Juju? Que eu saiba, era o tênis da Bella, mas, né, quem sou eu perto da AUTORA da história?)(Vovó: Em ti? Quem é o sujeito oculto em 'ti'? O bêbado perneta de traseiro dolorido que mora nos arredores do Terreiro? #Munda joga uma boneca inflável explosiva da Mulher Maravilha em Vovó#) **  
**Rose:**eu perdôo vocês. Mas Bella, que chulé.**(Gareth: DECIDA-SE: OU É BELLA OU É JUJU, CARALHO!)(Vovó: É João, tá decidido! #Rouba a certidão de nascimento da Bella#)**  
**Bella:**_l_**(Gareth: Minina má, minina má! #corta o dedo de Bella com um cortador de grama, às gargalhadas#)(#Vovó pegou o dedo cortado da Bella, fez um pingente e deu de presente ao John#) **  
**Esme:**vou ali fazer um **(Vovó: "...boquete em pleno...")** funeral para a Emercrilda.**(Gareth: Aproveita e me traz uma vodka. Tô numa dor de cabeça...)(Vovó: Aproveita e morre, filha da mãe.)**  
Todos fomos chorar a morte da Emercrilda.**(Gareth: FOI UMA BOSTA DUMA MOSCA, VELHO. CÊS SABEM QUANTO TEMPO DE VIDA UMA MOSCA NORMAL TEM? #irritada, vai beber seu Prozac#)(Vovó: Estão tristes pela morte de uma mosca que vive só OITO HORAS? Isso é que eu chamo de motivo ordinário para tomar um porre.)** Me sentia culpada, eu tinha matado ela.**(#Vovó vai roubar placas de trânsito para espancar todas as personagens da fic#)** _Num momento de paz..._**(Gareth: Matar... num momento de paz. Imagina num momento de stress? Quase uma Vovó na TPM! #atingida por um pneu de trator#)(#Vovó foi ligar para o Jeremy e se recusa a ripar#)**  
**Bella:**mosca filha da puta! Me deixe em paz!**(Gareth: Minina má! Minina má! #2 #lava a boca de Bella com sabão de soda cáustica#)(#Vovó está ignorando todos os erros e foi buscar conhaque no Munda's#)**  
**Mosca:**BZZZZZZZZZZZZ! (6)**(Gareth: BOCETA, A MOSCA É PERSONAGEM! #com medo, se joga de um penhasco#)(Vovó: #puxa Gareth pelas pernas para que ela não pule# Caralho, Gareth! Quer dar uma de Bella desentendida? Mas, pensando bem, a mosca é uma... PERSONAGEM! AI, CARALHO! #Puxa Gareth pelo braço e as duas se jogam em um incinerador#)**  
Peguei o jornal e plaft. Fim da mosca.**(Gareth: EMO-ÇIONANTCH. não)(Vovó: Vou mandar esta fdp desarmar uma bomba para que ela descubra O QUE É DRAMA.)** Voltei dessa minha lembrança, resolvi manter em segredo a verdadeira razão da morte da Emercrilda.**(Gareth: SINTAM O ENREDO DA FANFIC: QUEM MATOU A MOSCA EMERCRILDA? Tomate cru, viu, esses adolescentes de hoje em dia, tsk, tsk...)(Vovó: "Tive de mata-la por um propósito maior... Esta mosca era responsável pelo tráfico de crianças tailandesas para o norte do Chile e de metade do tráfico de heroína na Guiana..." –q)**

**Esme:**como ela foi morta pelo Ortelino Troca letras se ele não mora aqui? **(Gareth: Acho que a questão aqui é: COMO ELA FOI MORTA PELO ORTELINO TROCA-LETRAS ****SE ELE NÃO EXISTE?**** (assim como vocês, mas é detalhe) WARNER BROTHERS/CREPÚSCULO, MANO. NÃO DÁ. #tremendo de ódio, vai buscar o arsênio#)(Vovó: "Puta que pariu, meu gato pôs um ovo, MAS MEU GATO NÃO EXISTE" –q)(Vovó 2: Essa fic está tão sem noção que fica difícil até pra comentar, merda! #vai buscar o copo do Bob#) **  
**Alice:**eu acho que foi a...**(Gareth: Puta que lhe pariu.)(Vovó: "...sua mãe que matou a pobre coitada. Sei que ela estava de quatro naquela hora, com um pinto na boca, e não conseguia enxergar nada. No fundo, ela não teve culpa..." –q)**  
**Rose:**CAHAM!**(Gareth: Rose raspa a garganta como um bom macho bêbado exalando testosterona. Gostei.)(Vovó: Quase pude sentir o cuspe. Magnífico, Rose. –not)**  
**Alice:**calei-me. É, é, foi o Ortelino. Poor poor baby. ._.**(Gareth: Não em venha com esse inglês de escola pública! #pega uma escopeta e dá dois tiros para o alto#)(Vovó: São nessas horas que eu penso em mandar o trabalho para o inferno e ir pro povão... #realiza seus desejos e vai pra folia#)**  
**Bella:**chorem pela morte da Emercrilda, chuifs chuifs.**(Gareth: chuifs. CHUIFS. BO-CE-TA. A falta de sentido dessa fic ME MATA.)(Vovó: Não acho que tenha nenhuma linha dessa fic, até agora, que possa ser considerada como algo útil ou coerente. Nem posso dizer se isso foi feito por um humano.)**  
**Edward:**e aê? Por que esse clima emo?**(Gareth: Porque você chegou, beeba.)(Vovó: PORQUE ESTA DESGRAÇA DE FIC NÃO TEM FIM E EU TÔ DE SACO CHEIO. #Vai encher a piscina o Terreiro com vodka#)**  
**Gui:**a Emercrilda morreu, não sabia? **(Gareth: Aquela LINDA.)(Vovó: Já foi tarde, mano! #está procurando o local exato da fic onde –sem nenhuma explicação- este tal de 'Gui' apareceu#)**  
**Emmett:**coitada.**(Gareth: Que se dane. #soca o PC#)(#Vovó foi ameaçar o John com cera quente e atormentar o Jairinho com um CD de sertanejo#)**  
Ok, assim já é demais, é só uma mosca!**(Gareth: YEAH, THAT'S MY POINT, BITCH!)(Vovó: Até que enfim alguém resolveu nos dar razão!)** Vou contar logo que fui eu.** (Vovó: E depois eles comem o teu cu. FIM.)**  
**Bella:**gente, eu matei ela num momento de fúria.** (Vovó: Qual o nome do filme? "A Fúria das Galinhas". #FAILTALITY)(Vovó 2: Poderia se a "Fúria do Dragão"... #leva um chute da Munda#)** Me perdooooooooem!**(Gareth: Nunca. Você existe.)(Vovó: Só retardados escrevem assim, Bella. Agonize com a sua condição subumana de raciocínio. #está procurando creme dental para colocar no vodka#)**  
**Bando:**oooooh.**(Gareth: Cu.)(Vovó: Cuceta.)**  
**Edward:**tudo bem, era só uma mosca.**(Gareth: YEAH, THAT'S MY POINT, BITCH! ****#2 #começa a invocar meteoros#)(Vovó: Ah, não! Já basta eu ter ripado aquela merda de "Morra, gato!"! Aquilo ali já foi o suficiente para o resto da década.)**  
**Esme:**é, eu arranjo uma no restaurante ''Kifedido's''. .-.**(Gareth: AUTORA, SE MATA. E APROVEITA E LEVA ESSA PORRA DE EMOTE TOSCO PRO INFERNO ATOLADO NO CU!)(Vovó: ... Não consigo pensar em nada que seja realmente ofensivo para escrever. Meu silêncio falará por mim. #desmembra um Barney de pelúcia que encontrou debaixo da cama do Jeremy#) **  
Bando de loucos.**(Gareth: #não sabe mais como xingar a autora e vai beber soda cáustica com Tang#)(#Vovó foi ajudar Gareth com o drink#)**  
**Bella:**tá, o que nós vamos fazer com o corpo da mosca?**(Gareth: ...deixar onde está? Velho, é uma mosca! Até o VENTO carrega essa bosta daí!)(Vovó: Fazer a janta, manolo! Dar uma reforçada na alimentação dos trutas! –q)**  
**Gui:**jogar na privada e dar descarga!**(Gareth: De boa, eu sinto pena dessa autora. ESSE é o enredo da fic dela? Uma mosca morta? Isso é pior que fazer um monólogo de um homem com diarreia!)(Vovó: Foi isso que eu disse ao John quando ele me perguntou o que deveríamos fazer com a Gareth, que estava bêbada e semiconsciente no meio da multidão.)**  
**Alice:**me sinto uma serial killer se desfazendo de um corpo assassinado.**(Gareth: Usando dorgas de novo, Alice? E nem pra oferecer pra gente, tsk tsk...)(#Vovó foi comprar facas para atirar nas personagens da fic#)**  
**Gui:**amorzão, quer me dar**(Gareth: UUUI!)** o prazer**(Vovó: UI! Sem nem disfarçar?)** de te ter como par para dar descarga na mosca?**(Gareth: Nossa, era ISSO? Puta que te pariu, hein, Jasper/Gui/Boiolão/OOC, volta pro mar, oferenda!)(Vovó: Tem que ter par para esconder um corpo, mas pra dar descarga na mosca...)**  
**Alice:**vaaaaaaaaaaaaaamos.**(Gareth traduz: "Vaaaaaaaaaaa... #baba escorre# ...aaaaaamos. #sorriso retardado#")(Vovó: "...MORFAR! #Vovó está fazendo movimentos mágicos e desarmônicos para representar um Power Ranger e não pode comentar#")**  
E foram dar descarga nela, o clima de morte já havia saído.**(Gareth: O CLIMA DE MORTE. VELHO, ERA UMA MOSCA, NÃO TUA MÃE! #bate a cabeça numa pilastra#)(Vovó: E eu sou uma menina super-poderosa.)** E eu ia ligar para o Mike, como havia prometido.**(Gareth: E o capítulo acaba assim, como começou: SEM SENTIDO. CU. #bate na autora com um tacape#)(Vovó: Eu li só o 'metido' e fez bem mais sentido.) (Vovó 2: Que capítulo mais formoso! –not)**

**Gareth saiu no bloco "Além do Sanatório" com uma máscara de Barack Obama, botas de LÊIDI GAGA, peruca de Bozo, com seus galhos enfeitados com decoração de Natal e com sua típica lingerie de vírgula. Çidhuzil jeraol. –n**

**Vovó, depois de ter caído dentro do reservatório de whisky do Terreiro, roubou o fusca sem freio da Gareth e realizou um de seus maiores desejos: bater no cachorro do Máscara com a perna de uma criança tailandesa vestida de Mulher Maravilha.**


	11. Bella, a Escrava Isaura

Toca o telefone, pedi para o Edward atender.**(Munda: Só eu estou PUTA por causa dos capítulos inacabáveis que começam e acabam sem sentido? #corta os pulsos com um palito de dentes#)(Vovó: Não, Munda, pode ter certeza. #Vai buscar Danoninho e vodka#)**  
Bella:atende? '-'**(Munda: Ela falou "pedi pro Edward atender" e AQUI EMBAIXO FALA A MESMA MERDA, SÓ QUE EM SCRIPT E COM EMOTE? É pedir pra ser ripada!)(Vovó: Estamos retratando uma viagem temporal? PORQUE ELA DISSE ISSO ALI ATRÁS! Dejavù é sacanagem.) **  
Edward:alô?** (Munda: "... pufavô, não disligui u telefôni..." #esfaqueada#)(Vovó: "...amor! Tô te ligando de um orelhão...(8) #é atingida por um abajur do Pooh#")**  
Mike:a Bella está?** (Munda: #pega penas de MJ e um cartão telefônico para invocar a barra de espaço#)(Vovó: Não, mas o Ortelino Troca Letras está. #Vide capítulo 10)**  
Edward:vou passar para ela. u_u**(Munda: #joga nitroglicerina no emote#)(#Vovó usou o emote como cabide#)** *passa o telefone pro Emmett***(Munda: Ah, tá, tudo a ver.)(Vovó: Temos um distúrbio de personalidade grave por aqui.)**  
Emmett:ooooooooi Mike, amor. *vozinha fina***(Munda: Pentelhagem é mato! E a autora pensa que está abafando com essa tentativa falha de humor. Me dá pena.)(Vovó: Eu tenho pena desta autora. Eu tenho pena de mim e dos outros leitores. #imagina o Emmett vestido de margarida e morre#)**  
Mike:Bella?** (Munda: Reugiscrâne Aliucimara?)(Vovó: Paracatu? #papo de bêbado –q) **  
Corri e pulei em cima do Emmett,** (Munda: "... e depois comecei a quicar naquele pau gostoso...")(Vovó: "Me joguei no chão da sala de estar, tudo em minhas mãos, nada em seu olhar!(8)" #Munda coloca fogo em Vovó#)** ele caiu no chão, então, sentei em cima dele.** (Munda: EITA, predisse, aqui!)(Vovó: CAVALGA, MULHER LAGARTIXA!)**  
Bella:desculpe, os meninos se bobeando.** (Munda: E o que seria se bobear? Fazer sexo anal em uma cama de pregos usando camisinha de lixa e lubrificante de cacos de vidro? Já fiz muito isso, principalmente lá em Teresina... opa.)(Vovó: Na boa que eu li 'bombear' e não tive imagens mentais melhores que as da Munda...)**  
Mike:tudo bem.  
Bella:bem, será que você poderia vir agora aqui em casa?** (Munda: Pressinto sexo desinibido em três, dois...)(Vovó: Geral na toca do coelho! –q)**  
Mike:estou indo!** (Munda: ...um, ZERO! E Mike meteu no telefone! Q)(Vovó: #imagina a cena# Mike, é TU, não CU. Maneira com este pinto aí, filho.)**  
Bella:até!** (Munda: #Jeremy passa correndo em chamas pelo Terreiro e Munda vai socorrê-lo#)(#Vovó está ignorando a fic e foi receber o carregamento de conhaque#)**  
Uns quinze minutos depois, ele apareceu. Eu estava escutando música e passando pano no chão,** (Munda: AAKSUAUKSAUSAKSUAKUSKAU ASKUASUKASU ASKUASKUAUKAUS AKSUASKUAUSKAUS ASKAUSKUASUK BELLA ESCRAVA ISAURA, MELHOR IMAGEM MENTAL DO SÉCULO! LERÊ, LERÊ... #capota#)(Vovó: Acho que esta frase fez meu dia valer a pena. Essa Bella escrava me emociona até a medula. #Limpa a lagriminha# -not)** estava dançando com o esfregão,** (Munda: #ainda se cagando de tanto rir#)(#Vovó explode de tanto rir#)** seria um momento meio contransgedor.** (Munda: Constranoquê?)(Vovó: Um contra transgressor? Um transgênico do contra? Uma conta transferida do Geraldo doutor? –qqq)**  
Mike:ham, Bella?** (Munda: Porque trashers adoram escrever salame em inglês? #atingida por mísseis#)(Vovó: Diálogo interessante PACAS. #Vai ordenhar uma jumenta#)**  
Bella:*para de dançar* eu estava só limpando!** (Munda: Assume que cê tava querendo trepar com o rodo, sem-vergonha! Essa aí nunca me enganou!)(Vovó: Rela no rodo, safada! Mostra o teu talento especial! #apanha de Gareth#)**  
Mike:sei, sei.** (Munda: Nem o Mike OOC te dá crédito, Bella! Puta merda, sua reputação se espalhou, hein?)(Vovó: O catálogo humano de DST's assusta as pessoas, como sempre.)** Enfim, vamos conversar, então?**(Vovó: E eu tenho uma opção melhor?)**  
Bella:sim.  
Nos sentamos no sofá.** (Munda: #apedrejada por gritar TESTE DO SOFÁ#)(#Vovó se escondeu das pedradas após repetir o mesmo comentário#)**  
Bella:olha, Mike, eu tenho que terminar tudo contigo.** (Munda: Terminar? Terminar o QUÊ? Olha, Bella, chega uma época na vida das pessoas que elas devem levar uma vida de reclusão, sabe? #joga um pote de antidepressivos em Bella#)(Vovó: Como se termina algo que não começou? Munda, chega de piadas internas, os leitores vão ficar confusos...)**  
Mike:mas nem começamos. ._.** (Munda: Foi o que acabei de dizer, só que não com essa BOSTA DE EMOTE TOSCO 1001 UTILIDADES! #estressada, vai chutar crianças#)(Vovó: Pois é, colocar só a cabeça do emote não conta como romance, viu?)**  
Bella:nem vamos. *mãozinha na testa* *drama, drama, olha para ele***(Munda: QUEM TÁ ENTENDENDO ALGUMA PORRA AQUI? #Munda está preparando uma praga proibida#)(Vovó completa a Munda: "Levanta a mão e dá um grito! Eu quero ver, tindolelê, nheco, nheco, xique, xique, balancê! (8) #Xuxa Feelings" #Vovó é decapitada por um disco voador de plástico#) **  
Mike:oh. *drama***(Munda: CUCETA!)(Vovó: Para não perder o costume: CU!)**  
Bella:adeus, oh. *draminha draminha***(Munda: BUCETA BUCETA BUCETA BRASIIIIL! #invoca uma chuva de adagas#)(Vovó: "Não se vá... não me abandone por favor, pois sem você vou ficar looouco!(8)" #é atingida por um tamanco da Barbie#)**  
Mike:adeus!** (Munda: VÃO SE FODER!)(Vovó: Tenho a leve impressão de que isso é uma conversa fail de MSN... Por que será? #Dá um tiro na testa#)**  
E lá se foi o Mike, yeah baby.** (Munda: Ah, não, estou velha de mais pra isso! Autora, vou te dizer umas coisinhas: 1) Sua fic não tem plot, logo ISSO-NÃO-É-UMA-FANFIC. 2)Formato de script? Não fode. 3) Conhece barra de espaço? E Caps Lock? 4) Tente retratar os personagens com suas devidas características, e não essas porras OOC's que você fez. 5) Se tem alguma esperança de ir para o céu, delete essa fic. 6) NUNCA use isso de português pão-com-ovo/inglês de escola pública, receita de trash na certa. Acho que é só.)(Vovó: Esqueceu algumas coisinhas, Munda: 7) sua fic fede; 8)Essa autora deve estar de brinks; 9)Ela deve ter 10 anos no máximo.)**  
Emmett:mas Bella, você não queria o Mike? Agora quer o Clark?** (Munda: Esqueceu que a Bella dessa fic é esquizofrênica? Dá uma porretada na testa dela que se decide rapidinho.)(Vovó: ESQUECEU QUE ESTA PORRA DOIDA NÃO TEM PLOT?)** Ele tem namorada.  
Bella:na verdade, eu não quero nenhum dos dois.** (Munda: Esquizofrenia tem tratamento, sabe?)(Vovó: Ela quer uma cuceta. Fato.)**  
Emmett:e todo esse escambal pra nada?**(Vovó: Do 'escambal' eu não sei, mas do 'escambau', quem sabe?)** E agora você não quer ninguém? Te lascar, Isabella. ._.** (Munda: ÚNICA FALA COERENTE DA FIC! DEUS EXISTE!)(Vovó: Não, Munda. Este emote tá aí pra dizer o contrário.)**  
Bella:Emm, na verdade, eu tô triste.** (Munda: Bella, teu nome de batismo é Tarso?)(Vovó: Não, é Chiquita do Balaio. –q)** Eu sempre escondi os meus sentimentos...** (Munda: Lá vem merda...)(Vovó: "E eu vou te esperar! Aonde quer que eu vá, aonde quer que eu vá, te levo comigo!(8)" CACETE, ATÉ EU FIQUEI COM MEDO DE MIM MESMA! #vai beber vodka pra esquecer o que acabou de cantar#)**  
Emmett:expresse-os.** (Munda: "E então Bella dá o maior cagão da história da humanidade. FIM.")(Vovó: "Então a Bella resolveu se vestir de baiana e vender acarajé no cruzamento. FIM!")**  
Bella:eu te amo, sempre te amei e sempre vou te amar!** (Munda: ... #desiste da tosqueira nível ômega de fic e rola no querosene#)(Vovó: ISSO É SÉRIO? Não consigo ler uma coisa dessas sem sentir náuseas. #Vai atrás de Munda#)**  
Emmett:*olhinho piscando***(Munda: IMAGINEI O CU DO EMMETT COM UMA LÂMPADA DE NATAL LOOOL! #morre#)(Vovó: Imaginei as luzinhas como setas. DELZ.)**  
Bella:cadê o teu senso de humor? Não sabe brincar?** (Munda: E o capítulo acaba ASSIM, sem nexo nem nada? Já devia ter me acostumado, viu.)(Vovó: Não tente achar alguma coisa nesta fic, Munda, você só vai passar raiva.)**

**Munda comprou um megafone e foi gritar 'BLASTOISE' na porta do Terreiro.**

**Vovó foi caçar emotes vestida de Xena. Nenhuma autoridade teve a ousadia de impedí-la tamanha a sua fúria.**


	12. Vamux aol Xópin Çêinte

**(Munda: Vou dar sentido a esse começo de capítulo. #sorriso sacana# Emmett, essa fic é boa?)**

**Emmett:**infelizmente, não. **(Munda: Viram? AKSKUASKUSKAUS)(Gareth: Munda malvada! UAHSUAHSUHAS)**  
**Bella:**sem infância.** (Munda: Eu? MAGINA!)**** (Gareth: A Munda já deve ter nascido velha, então... #atingida por um dildo de ouro#)**  
Saí cantarolando, feliz da vida, porque dei **(Munda: "...pra todo mundo num raio de 2529378 . 10³¹²km, meu novo recorde! Hihihi!") (Gareth: "... alok em um xópin ssêinte, fiz a Elza e assaltei duas moças cadeirantes!")**um pé na bunda de um tio. Que sem coração! Nunca façam isso.** (Munda: Bella, já falei pra ir se tratar dessa bipolaridade, mulher!)**** (Gareth: Bella, você é uma porra de uma personagem de fic trash. Você realmente acha que é o melhor exemplo do mundo? Pense a respeito.)**  
**Edward:**oi.  
As gurias deram ''oi'' e foram para a cozinha comer algo.** (Munda: Que gurias? Que cozinha?)**** (Gareth: As gurias = Emmett e Jasper? Só pra saber.)**  
**Emmett:**Beeeeeeeella!** (Munda: AI AMIIIICA S2 TIADOLU MOMOZIM não)**** (Gareth: "OPA, BEO ABOR, TUDU BOM, BEESHA?")**  
**Bella:**oi... Tô brincando. Eeeeeeeeeeeemmett. *-***(Munda: CUUUUUUUU! #bate no emote com uma vassoura#)****(#Gareth liga a vitrola e coloca "AAAND IIIIII WILL AWAYS LOVE YOOOOOOOU!", mas Munda joga um hidrante nela#)**  
**Emmett:**tudo?  
**Bella:**na mais linda paz, e tu?  
**Emmett:**tudo. '-'**(#Munda foi atender um cliente no terreiro e não quer comentar esse diálogo escroto#)****(Gareth: Autora, isso é uma história, não? Logo, precisa de um enredo, não? Bem, já se passaram 389462 projetos de capítulos e eu ainda não encontrei nem resquícios de enredo. Pense a respeito. #2)**  
Então, era a vez de ~terminar~ com o Edward.** (Munda: Ênfase diva s2 s2 amo muito.)**** (Gareth: E a eterna dúvida é sanada: Bella é, de fato, namorada de Edward.)** Graças aos deuses!** (Munda: Processa essa menina, Rick Riordan.)** Não teria que bater na bunda do doidinho.** (Munda: Awn, única parte boa da fic.)**** (Gareth: #2 na Munda. Tava só esperando essa parte, dorga! #chuta a cadeira e vai dormir na rede da Dinga#)**  
**Bella:**Edwaaaaaaaard!** (Munda: "Ê PORRA, GRITA LÁ NA CASA DA PUTA SURDA DA TUA MÃE, VADIA!" #Edward Maloqueiro Mano Bolado)**** (Gareth: Essa Bella parece aquelas menininhas escrotas de Orkut ou MSN, que escrevem 'aamiik qeuroo iir naa suaaa kzaaa bjossss'. Posso expressar meu ódio vomitando?)(Munda 2: Pode, mas vai ter que limpar. Ripagem de trash deixa o Terreiro um lixo!)(Gareth 2: Como ele sempre foi, né, MundIça? #Gareth é degolada por um canivete misterioso#)**  
**Edward:**não sou surdo!** (Munda: #limpando seu canivete# Foi quase, Edward, só precisava ter chamado a mãe dela de puta surda que você virava homem. Ná, nem assim, esquece.)** E o que você quer?** (Gareth: Hm, trilha sonora: 'QUERI TI DÁ, QUERO TI DÁ! U NÔMI EH VALEIXKA I U APILIDU EH QUERU DÁ!')**  
**Bella:**eu quero **(Gareth: "... te dar, quero te dar..." #apanha#)**terminar com você.** (Munda: Deus queira que Edward seja um daqueles maridos ciumentos que matam a mulher depois que se separam!)**  
**Edward:**terminando o quê?** (Gareth: Porra, decidam-se: ou vocês namoram ou não! Bipolariade não é DST pra infectar todo mundo nesse puteiro, não, caralho!)**  
**Bella:**o nosso ''namoro'' para o encontro de casais.** (Munda: Casa de Swing? O que o Munda's ta fazendo nessa fic? Não quero essa publicidade negativa, não!)**** (Gareth: 'encontro de casais' soa tão... puro. Diz logo 'suruba' que a gente entende melhor.)**  
**Edward:**droooooooooooga!** (Gareth: Menina retardada de MSN!)** E eu querendo que você desse o tapa na bunda do doidinho!** (Munda: Edward Voyeur, seu danadinho!)**** (Gareth: Edward, sua ninfeta!)**  
**Bella:**perdeu, playboy.** (Munda: Mano, não sabia que Forks ficava em Heliópolis.)**** (Gareth: "FLW TRUTA AGORA XUPA EÇA MANGA, KXORRA!")** Se fosse na do Emm, eu até teria dado, era simples.** (Munda: Bella assume-se fã de Rihanna, tem 'S&M' como toque de celular e seu sonho é ter um escravo sexual.)**** (Gareth: A gente nem ta descaracterizando a Bella quando diz que ela é puta, não, a autora já deixou isso BEM claro.)**  
**Emmett:**por que eu?  
**Bella:**porque você é **(Gareth: "... viado, mas é...")**meu amigo**(Munda: COF COF.)**** (Gareth: (8)** **UAHSUASHUASHAS)** de longa data e iria entender. '-' **(Munda: Adoro esse emote! Nessa fic, ele aparece no mínimo umas cem vezes por capítulo, e em cada aparição tem um significado (que eu ainda não decifrei). Májicu.)**** (Gareth: #vai saborear algumas crianças tailandesas à moda da casa no Munda's#)**  
**Emmett:**ok. e_e**(Munda: E esse emote é meio que 'stol ein drógs, kai forah'.)**** (Gareth: E a autora mais uma vez nos dá um belíssimo exemplo de diálogo que não leva a lugar algum. Eu desisto dessa fic. #tenta fugir, mas Munda a amarra com arame farpado#)**  
**Rose:**esqueça eles! Vamos no shopping?** (Munda: Como vai, Polly Pocket?)**** (Gareth: Hum, que tal 'vamos AO shopping'? Gareth agradece.)(Gareth 2: Mano, esse povo aí vive de quê? Ninguém trabalha, ninguém faz nada, só fica de boa na lagoa... que fake.)(Munda 2: Vivem da aposentadoria. São todos deficientes mentais, esqueceu, Gareth?)**  
**Bella:**vaaaaaaaamos!** (Munda: Bella, quer parar de falar como uma demente? Ah, esqueci, você É demente.)**** (Gareth: #cospe em Bella#)**  
**Alice:**e eu e a Esme?** (Munda: ...vão para a puta que os pariu? Dik.)**** (Gareth: ... foda-se?)**  
**Rose:**é que eu preciso ir com ela pra uma coisa...** (Munda: HMMM, AÍ TEEEEM.)**** (Gareth: ESSE SHOPPING É MOTEL, FALEI!)**  
**Alice:**e o que seria? lixa***(Munda: S&M com jumentos bêbados e camisinhas de chapisco.)**** (Gareth: Assistir pornô com viúvas e palhaços. –q)**  
**Rose:**surpresa!** (Munda: #imagina jumentos vestindo espartilhos e camisinhas de chapisco saindo de um bolo de aniversário e cai da cadeira#)**  
**Esme:**por que surpresa? lixa***(Munda: Sabe o que você pode fazer com essa lixa, amor? #Gareth silencia Munda com um tiro#)**  
**Bella:**você tem que parar de aparecer do nada, isso assusta.** (Munda: Acho que a autora se perdeu no suposto enredo, porque eu já me perdi ripando. O que está acontecendo, gzuis?)**** (Gareth: Melhor, Munda: CADÊ – A – PORRA- DO – ENREDO?)**  
**Rose:**quando nós**(Munda: "...tirarmos essas calcinhas comestíveis e...")** voltarmos**(Munda: "...daquela louca orgia na Zâmbia...")**, eu mostro **(Munda: "...o meu novo GorillaStick 4.5 Professional Master Ultimate...") **pra vocês**(Munda: "... sentirem o prazer que ele proporciona!")(#Gareth riu da Munda#)**!  
**Alice e Esme:**tá.  
**Ed e Emm:**epaaaaaaa! Nós queremos ir junto!** (Munda: Ao shopping? Se assumiram, hein, libélulas?)**** (Gareth: VIADAAAAGE!)**  
**Rose:**é só nós duas, seus patetas. *sorriso cínico***(#Munda está fazendo macumba com duas perucas vermelhas e nove dentes-de-leite e não pode comentar#)****(Gareth: Ah, sim. Mas levem uma gramática com vocês. Eu imploro.)**  
**Edward:**tá! *medo*  
**Emmett:**tá, desculpa!** (Gareth: Paus-mandados. –q)**  
**Rose:**eu me divirto.** (Munda: ...oi? #Gareth)**** (Gareth: FILHOTES DE PIA AZUIS TOMANDO SOPA EM UM LÁPIS SEM BUNDA... #baba#)**  
Chegamos no shopping, tava toda a cidade lá.** (Munda: Ah, é, estamos em Forks. Tem shopping lá? Ah, fuck it, ta acabando o cap e tem um mendigo me dando bola, quero acabar com isso logo.)**** (Gareth: Munda c-duzeend totáol.)** Belo dia que escolhemos.  
**Bella:**o que compraremos para a Alice?** (Gareth: ... chumbinho? #sorrisinho sem-vergonha#)**  
**Rose:**que tal uma roupa**(Munda: "...própria para aquelas brincadeirinhas devassas que ela adora? Uma roupinha de couro com chicotinho combinando, talvez?")**?  
O aniversário da Alice estava chegando, e nós íamos comprar algo para ela.** (Gareth: Joora?)** Não levamos a Esme porque da última vez ela se perdeu no shopping.** (Munda: KSAUSKAUSKASU, crianças, tsk, tsk...)**** (Gareth: Mano...)** E os meninos se atrapalharam para ajudar a procurar ela.** (Munda: HÃ? Ah, que se dane, acabou! ÊÊÊ!)**** (Gareth: abraça uma garrafa de Alegria da Roça enquanto entoa cânticos de louvor#)**

**Munda foi ter um jantar romântico com seu mendigo galante. Dois dias depois, foi encontrada careca e sem memória em um banheiro de posto de gasolina.**

**Gareth foi para a Bahia visitar sua mestra. Voltou de lá duas semanas depois, em coma alcoólico.**


	13. nUuh xÓóÓpPiIIn sCêÊêNnTe e nota do SEMU

**Munda says: Pra me comer, é preciso 30cm de... não, brinks, parei. Capítulo ridícula e escrotamente pequeno, com nota do SEMU no fim, apreciem. Ou não.**

**Gareth says: Na hora do amor todo Tigrão tem sua malícia... (8) #esfaqueada#**

**Vovó says: Ela quer dançar, ela quer dançar, com a bunda no calcanhar! (8) #é atingida por um triciclo#**

**Bella:**eu vou lá comprar o meu presente pra ela, e você o teu. Não acha melhor?**(Munda: ... affe, eu até ia reclamar sobre o capítulo começar sem pé nem cabeça, mas observar um frango bêbado vomitar seus órgãos vitais soa mais engraçado e interessante. Vou ali dar pinga pro MJ e já volto.)(Gareth: Será que a autora realmente ACHA que a gente leu o capítulo anterior? Sonha, filha, sonha que não paga imposto.)(Vovó: Não, sua tapada! VOCÊ vai lá comprar um presente ELA, e ELA vai comprar o do Mundungo. Tománocu. #vai beber no Munda's#)**  
**Rose:**** (Gareth: "Que vida...")**boa.**(Gareth: "... uôu uôu uôu que vida bôa! Sapo caiu na lagoa! Sou eu no caminho do meu sertão! (8)" #tenta fugir depois da piada fail, mas Munda joga uma marreta nela#)(Munda: Diboa, leks, borá pra Heliópulis corrê duzômi, ta ligado?)(Vovó: De boaça na calabresa... –q)**  
Eu fui na Bloomingdale's e a Rose na Colcci.** (Munda: Ok, você tentou ser chique com essa? Filha, cheira minha bunda, vai.)(Gareth: É sério que ela ta tentando ser chique depois de escrever uma fic de Orkut em formato de script, totalmente mal-formulada, sem sentido ou letras maiúsculas, OOC e entediante? Filha cheira minha bunda, vai. #2)(Vovó: É neste momento que o caro (ou não) leitor se pergunta: 'Que diferença isto faz para o plot, oras?' Bem, e a resposta para sua pergunta é: "Porra, não existe plot algum até este capítulo de número 129177634672!")** Esse ano queríamos dar presentes de qualidade pra ela,** (Munda: Quer dizer que antigamente vocês só davam colares de macarrão pra ela? Ô amizade, hein!)(Gareth: "... não aqueles dildos porcos do Munda's, aquelas coisas nojentas..." #Gareth é partida em duas por um sabre misterioso#)(Vovó: Dá uma fadinha verde na garrafa que eu aposto que irá agradar.)** mesmo que custasse caro.** (Munda: Macarrão é dois e cinquenta, mão-de-vaca.)(Gareth se regenera: Dildo no Munda's é 1,99, mulher porca.)(Vovó: Quelida, lojas deste tipo não possuem opções de parcelamento para pessoas que recebam menos que 6 salários mínimos, beijos.) ** Estava andando,**(Vovó: "... e cagando...")(#Gareth varre a vírgula desnecessária para debaixo do tapete#)** bem feliz pela seção feminina da Bloomingdale's, e vejo que as roupas se mexeram um pouco.** (#Munda, entediada, foi colocar uma criança tailandesa pra assar#)(Gareth: Hm, cheirinho de criança tailandesa... quero o peito! Os MAMILOS são as partes mais gostosas... e polêmicas.)(Vovó: Eu vou começar a cobrar por todas as vezes que as crianças tailandesas forem citadas, quero ficar RYCAH!)** Fui dar uma olhada, e a porta do vestiário bateu. Fiquei assustada, então fui ver.** (Munda: Filha, se a porta do vestiário bateu, TEM ALGUÉM SE TROCANDO AÍ! Larga a mão de ser ninfomaníaca, Bella!)(Gareth: Bella agora virou puta delivery? O crientch pede, ela vai? Fundo do poço!)(Vovó: Balançou a arara de roupas, bateu a porta do vestiário e tá morno, a Bella ta pegando!) ** Abri a porta errada do vestiário e vi um homem só de cueca.** (Munda: OOOOH! MEU DEUS, CORROMPEU A PUREZA DOS OLHOS DA BELLA! QUE HORROR! Como se ela não fosse acostumada com coisa pior. Pensa que eu não sei sobre as orgias com símios, folhas de bromélias e chips de notebooks, Bella? –q)(Gareth: NC em três, dois...)(Vovó: Por que a mjcto ainda insiste com este humor meia boca? Pare de dificultar minha vida, autora!**  
**Cuecão says:**** (Munda: "... pra me comer, é preciso ter trinta centímetros de peru. (8)" #Momento funk)(Gareth: EITA PUTA QUE PARIU! (8) Uma cueca que fala? Exorciza, Jairinho!)(Vovó: "E aí, Pitbitoca!" #fundodoBaú)**olá, gatinha.  
**Bella:**AAAAAAAAAAH *saí correndo balançando os bracinhos***(Munda: Mano, essa fic é do gênero humor. Não, não estou te alugando, leitor, é sério. #suspira#)(Gareth: Tá mais pra gênero trash.)(Vovó: "...então Mafalda apareceu com sua motosserra mágica e arrancou os dois bracinhos da Isabella. DE ENDI!")**  
Me escondi atrás**(Gareth: "... da próclise indevida para fugir de Gareth, que me perseguia alucinadamente com um alicate de unhas ensangüentado.")**de um treco lá cheio de roupas,** (Munda: Isso é uma loja de roupas, Bella. Você tem a doença da vaca louca?)(Gareth: Seria algo diferente se ela se escondesse atrás de um vidro. Bella, você tem a doença da vaca louca? #2)(Vovó: Queria tanto que ela tivesse se escondido em uma caixa com a remessa de roupas para detentos! Queria ver esta branquela sendo a mulher da prisão inteira!) ** daí eu olho pro lado e tá a Esme ao meu lado.** (Munda: X-Men fazendo ponta! Será que a Esme também é azul e peluda?)(#Gareth foi beliscar a criança tailandesa pra ver se está pronta#)(Vovó: OU pode ser algum cangaceiro de uma novela da Globo, nunca se sabe.)**  
**Esme:**shiu, vão me descobrir aqui.**(#Gareth fuma a barra de espaço, já que ela não tem função nessa fic#)(#Vovó foi preparar chá de camomila#) **  
**Bella:**Esme, já te descobri.** (Munda: #vaza seu olho direito com a unha do dedão do pé#)(#Vovó se apunhala com um pula-pula do Ben 10#)**  
**Esme:**mas a Rose não, então shiiiiiiu.**(Vovó: Shiiiiiiiiiu, Brasil! Shiuuuuuuuuu, mulherzinha! Fugiu da briga, shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiuuu! #criança retardada feelings#)**  
**Bella:**a Rose tá lá na loja da Colcci.**(Vovó: Este detalhe acabou de tocar meu coração. #sente uma fisgada no peito# -not)**  
**Esme:**ah, ok. ._.** (Munda: #vai tirar a criança tailandesa do forno e colocar azeite pra temperar#)(Gareth: Autora, CADÊ O ENREDO DESSE EMARANHADO DE LETRAS SEM SENTIDO? VÁ SE DANAR!)(#Vovó está querendo arrancar seus dentes com uma chave de fenda e não pode comentar#)**  
**Bella:**afinal, o que você está fazendo aqui**(Munda: "... usando esse jaleco sujo de sangue e segurando esse bisturi? Ah, não me diga que voltou para o negócio de tráfico de órgãos? Já disse que não tenho mais rins pra doar!" –q)(Vovó: Esta enchendo lingüiça, assim como todas as outras personagens, que tendem a fazer parecer QUE EXISTE UMA MERDA DE PLOT NESTA PORRA LOUCA. #Explode#)**?  
**Esme:**bem, é que...**(Gareth: "... eu fumei umas preda lok de Oxi ae e acordei nua e pendurada de ponta-cabeça num frigorífico!" –q)(Vovó: Nem faço idéia de quem foi a fornecedora do Oxi... #piadaInterna)**  
**Bella:**fale. lixa***(Munda: Bella, continua tirando lixas do koo? Tem que ver isso aí...)(Gareth: Fale, lixa. Bella, psicóloga e manicure, telefone 2139-6233.)(Vovó: Essa frase foi tão linda e bem estruturada que até a oitava geração da minha família terá trauma com lixas.) **  
**Esme:**aaaaaaah! É muita pressão!** (Munda: É, eu sei, amica! Uma pessoa sozinha carrega 40kg de ar sobre os ombros a todo momento! Pois é! Vamos pra La Paz, lá a pressão atmosférica é menor! –dorgas)(Gareth: A MININA QUÉ PRESSÃO VAI DI TUDÃO, TUDÃO, TUDÃO, A MININA QUÉ PRESSÃO! (8) –Q) (Vovó: Eu só uso a expressão "Mudança de pressão" quando alguém solta um pum no recinto. Acho que a situação é outra por aqui...) ** O pessoal todo ficou curioso para saber o que vocês vinham fazer aqui no shopping!** (Munda: Dica: elas estão de top, bolsa de croco, botas de verniz e maquiagem de drag. Doar milhões pra caridade que não é.)(Gareth: Er... compras?)(Vovó: Esses fdps não trabalham, estudam, se prostituem, sei lá? A impressão que eu tenho é que todo mundo passa o DIA INTEIRO na MERDA DO APARTAMENTO, enchendo o saco, incomodando com a vida dos outros e CHORANDO A MORTE DE UM CARALHO DE MOSCA.)** Daí nós seguimos vocês. A Alice seguiu a Rose, eu te segui e os meninos sei lá! *ataque***(Munda: Que escrita! Que primor! Sinto-me lendo um romance dos mestres da ABL! –nem)(Gareth: Ah, velho, desisto. #vai injetar Leite de Colônia no cérebro pra relaxar#)(Vovó: Sabe aquelas horas em que você tenta cometer suicídio com um avental e um cubo mágico? Pois é, assim estou me sentindo agora. #vai procurar os seus objetos de desejo#)**  
**Bella:**aaaaaaaah, desgraça!** (Munda: ÓIA A BOCA, MININA!)(Gareth: Cadê minha palmatória...?)(Vovó: #relembrando os velhos tempos# "Puta que pariu, casa do caralho, chupar um canavial de rola...(8)" #Profetiza Dercy, Hermanoteu na Terra de Godah)**  
**Esme:**ei, calma. Respire, inspire.** (Munda: #mastigando a coxa da criança tailandesa assada#)(Gareth: QUE PORRA, VELHO, TODO TRASHER ESCREVE ISSO DE 'RESPIRE, INSPIRE'! INSPIRAÇÃO É UMA PARTE DA RESPIRAÇÃO! O CERTO É 'INSPIRE, EXPIRE', SEUS F... #leva um tiro na testa#)c(Vovó: Tá bom, isso foi realmente desnecessário. Se uma pessoa fizesse o processo de inspiração duas vezes, assim como a Esme sugeriu, haveria um distúrbio na quantidade de gases presentes no sangue, o que causaria danos aos tecidos responsáveis pelas trocas gasosas, que poderia levar a gangrenação de alguns capilares e, consequentemente, na distribuição de nutrientes às células. ESME, VAI TOMAR NO CU, VOCÊ NÃO SABE NADA.)**  
**Bella:**onde os meninos estão?** (Munda: Brincando no playground, como os bons débeis mentais que são.)(Gareth: Ela já disse que não sabe, porra! Bella, você tem a doença da vaca louca? #3)(Vovó: Devem estar tentando descobrir pra que serve o pinto.)**  
**Esme:**acho que babando lá na loja de lingerie**(Munda: Querendo comprar uma para se sceduzirem. Esses dois nunca me enganaram.)(Vovó: Todos tem direito a comprar uma coisa para apimentar o relacionamento, ta? #Imagina o Edward com uma calcinha fio dental estampada com pimentas e o Emmett vestido com uma sunga de sapinhos. Morre logo em seguida#)** ou no McDonald's brincando com os brinquedinhos do McLanche Feliz. ._.** (Munda: Uma palavra: decadência. #brincando com um brinde do Kinder Ovo#)(Gareth: #persegue o emote com um sabre de luz em mãos#)(Vovó: Prefiro comer um 'Fóssil Lanche' lá no Munda's. Os brindes são bem melhores... #olha de maneira carinhosa para sua coleção de mini-dildos comemorativos da copa#)**  
**Bella:***correndo**(Munda: "... em círculos, desesperada por um pau...")(Vovó: "...para evitar as fitas cassetes que a Vovó está tentando atingir nela...")***  
**Esme:**espera. *sacode os bracinhos***(Munda: E mais um capítulo acaba, assim, NO AR! Gostei! #mastiga a língua#)(#Gareth corta os bracinhos de Esme usando um barbante e cerol#)(#Vovó recolhe os bracinhos cortados e os coloca pendurados no Hall do Munda's#)**

**Munda se intoxicou ao comer a criança tailandesa, pois Vovó tinha matado a mesma com cianureto misturado ao Danoninho.**

**Gareth foi para uma plantação de morangos segurando uma câmera digital e uma buzina, para assustar Vovó, que estava dando uns pegas num duende. Dias depois, órgãos vitais dela foram encontrados sobre postes de iluminação nas imediações do Terreiro.**

**Vovó está confeccionando um catálogo de imagem personalizado do Munda's. Por enquanto, não obteve muitos progressos, já que o MJ se recusa a tirar uma fotografia de sunguinha com um ramo de alecrim no bico. Fulano também parece não ter gostado da idéia, já que comeu o seu chapeuzinho de encanador. -q **

**Munda: Vim aqui pra pedir desculpas. É, a gente quase não posta mais e quase nunca responde REWIWS ou PMs, e queríamos nos desculpar por isso. Eu, como chefa dessa zona, confesso que o povo anda atarefado pra porra e mal tem tempo de ripar, como a Gareth disse em Resident Evil Q (que a gente PRETENDE continuar, sim, só o tempo aparecer. Acreditem, a fic fica 278143849 vezes pior). Às vezes (feriados, dias santos, dias de preguiça etc) a gente ripa, mas ta difícil. Geralmente saem caps de Casa do Caralho (por serem pequenos e uma dlç de ripar KAUSKAUS q) ou A Fic Dos Mortos-Vivos (porque aquela fic é muito legal de ripar, sai cada merda...), mas coisas como Resident Evil Q (5000 palavras por cap, argh!), Diário de Daniela (8000 palavras por cap, gaaah!) e outras maiores tá difícil. Então, se vocês quiserem ripagens com maior freqüência, mandem bastante fics oneshot e com uma média de cinco mil palavras, que a gente garante que ripa mais. Não são difíceis de achar e costumam feder as hell. E sim, isso inclui Resident Evil.  
**

**Outra coisa: o PC não tem ajudado. Perdemos a conta de quantas ripagens já perdemos para formatações, problemas no frango-antena, coisa e tal. Exemplos: Tortura Sexual 4 (Gareth e Vovó já estavam terminando a ripagem, mas perderam numa formatação), RIP ME 2 (mesma coisa, só que a vagabunda da Dinga e eu que tínhamos ripado), Ripagem em conjunto VDF (vários caps), algumas oneshots que eu nem lembro mais... enfim, vocês podem nos ajudar mandando um PC melhor pelo Sedex para a Avenida Onde Judas Perdeu A Cueca Durante O Clipe Da Lady Gaga, número 69, Bairo Arrudas, Acre.**

**Bem, era só. Espero a compreensão de todos, e que continuem acompanhando nossas ripagens. Um abraço, um beijo e um tapa na bunda!**


	14. Burrices no Xópin Cênti

Passei na loja de lingerie, e vi o Edward lá.**(Munda: Aniversário da Gareth me deu uma ressaca da porra... aí eu venho ripar essa merda. Masoquismo. Vou rebater essa merda. #toma um gole de Bacardi Oro para aguentar a fic#)(Vovó: Espere um momento: Edward em uma loja de lingerie e ninguém parece surpreso? Você nunca teve um conceito muito bom comigo, Ed, mas dessa vez você me assustou. #imagina o Edward com uma lingerie minúscula e ombreiras com penas de pavão#)**  
**Bella:**diabos você está fazendo aí?**(Vovó: #vai atrás do copo do Bob Esponja# Não é óbvio que ele quer ser a próxima capa do catálogo da Victória Secret? Achei que todos sabiam disso desde o primeiro livro...) (Munda: Um pedaço da frase foi misteriosamentch comido, além da barra de espaço. Velho, essa fic é o cúmulo. #chuta uma criança tailandesa para debaixo do tapete#)**  
**Edward:**er, é que... Bem.. **(Vovó: #pega o ponto que ficou faltando e tempera a sua salada de rabanetes e rúcula com ele# "Olha, o negóço é u çiguintch: to aqui ganhano o dinheiro honesto cum suó di minha cara, danu a noite intera pra pagar a faculidade dos meus fio. Me respeita, hein? Só to fazeno o qui eu poço!") (Munda: "... tinha uma lingerie de vírgula da grife da Gareth que eu TI-VE que comprar, abor! Muito çéquissi!")**  
**Bella:**você**(Munda: você você você você você você quer? Você quer? #começa a quicar no calcanhar e leva uma coronhada#) ** é homem, é uma raça desprezível. Eu te perdôo por isso.**(Vovó: #confusa ao extremo, coloca a culpa em sua bebida# Alguém está entendendo alguma coisa desta história? Assim, já estamos no capítulo 14, eu acho, e ATÉ AGORA o plot não deu sinal de vida. Como é que uma coisa tão sem sentido e foco narrativo pode ter tantos cacos de capítulos assim? Sabe aquela frase "só posto u prox cap s tive 7619083674 reviws! Mande s n n posto! Xoxo!" Pois é, a autora não entende toda a complexidade das entrelinhas dela.) (Munda: Ah, Vovó tô empurrando 'saporra com a barriga, nem faço questão de entender.)**  
Antes que ficássemos naqueles papinhos, eu puxei ele pelo**(Vovó: "...mamilo esquerdo e dei uma lambida em seu sovaco. Foi uma experiência inesquecível!" –qqq) (Munda: "...cabelo e começamos a rolar na lama como as boas putas loucas que éramos...")** braço e fui até o McDonalds.**(Vovó: Será que eu sou a única que tem medo do Ronald McDonald? Ele é escroto demais, eu tenho medo. Quase tão apavorante quanto Patati e Patatá. #se olha no espelho e leva um susto#)(Munda: Essa autora vive de publicidade falha, putz.)** O Emmett brincava no brinquedo.**(Vovó: Sabe aquela restrição de alguns brinquedos para a idade da criança? Deveria ser uma indicação para idade mental.) (Munda: NO brinquedo? Mas, tipo, os brindes do McDonnalds não são PEQUENOS? #imagina Emmett 'brincando' num boneco do Ben 10 e explode#)**  
**Emmett:**que coincidência...**(#Vovó se enrolou em plástico bolha e foi para um campo de paintball#)(Munda: #mandou a fic se foder e foi dançar tango no Munda's#)**  
**Bella:**vocês não podem ficar uma dia sem fuder com tudo, não é?**(Vovó: Quelido, estamos falando de uma profissão que requer dedicação total. Treinar é a única maneira de se alcançar a perfeição... #apanha de Dinga#)(Munda: Véio, eles tão fudendo com O QUÊ? Com o conceito de seres humanos? Só se for.)**  
**Edward:**o que faríamos? Trabalhar?**(Vovó: Realmente duvido, ninguém faz nada nesta porra louca. Nunca tinha lido nada sobre pessoas tão VAGABUNDAS, VAZIAS, FÚTEIS (se bem que as fics em que os Marotos são os fodões as vezes só tem isso) E RETARDADAS. Agora eu já desabafei, foda-se fic. #vai beber no Munda's#)(Munda: Nossa, estou ouvindo uma fala coerente? Deus existe!)**  
**Bella:**é, arranjar um trampo por aí.**(#Vovó imagina Bella vestida de girafa entregando panfletos na rua, Edward trabalhando como flanelinha, Emmett fazendo hotdogs em frente a uma boate gay, Rosalie dando faxina em motel, Alice como engraxate e Esme como segurança de banco#)(Munda: Bem, eu devia estar alegre, mas pra arrumar um trampo esse povo demoraria mais 2793434 capítulos e eu morreria no processo.)**  
Os dois se olharam e começaram a rir.**(Vovó: Legalize já... #Vai rebolar na esquina vestida com seu avental de açougueiro, apoiada em um guarda-chuva azul turquesa ao som de Tumbala catumba tumbatá#) (Munda: ... FIDAMÃE, CÊS VIVEM COMO? DANDO O CU? VENDENDO SEUS ÓRGÃOS? DANÇANDO A CONGA? CHUPANDO PICAS VOADORAS? #enche um copo com Rivotril e Martini e manda goela abaixo pra se acalmar#)**  
**Edward:**até parece.**(Vovó: Fic interessante pra caralho, né? #vai ensinar patinação no gelo para um lhama#)(Munda: Diálogos zuuuuber engraçados, coerentes e importantes para a formação de um cidadão.)**  
**Emmett:**é!**(#Vovó está babando sobre o teclado e não pode comentar#)(Munda: Diboa, djow!)**  
**Bella:**vamos, antes que eu cometa um ato homicida aqui!**(Vovó: Eu queria tanto que fosse um 'suicida' ali... #sonha alto#)(Munda: Esse, caros leitores, foi o diálogo mais 'Bob Marley Aprova' do mundo. Palmas.)**

Começamos a andar/correr.**(Vovó: Eu li um 'coçar' ali e fez bem mais efeito...) (Munda: Andar – correr – dar - chupar – mamar – regurgitar – cagar – brilhar... #cansa e vai ninar Lindomar com uma mamadeira cheia de etanol#)**  
**Bella:**cuidem da Esme, não deixem ela se perder que nem ano passado. **(#Vovó está com vergonha e foi se esconder debaixo de seu edredom amarelo#)(Munda: #ignora a fic em prol de preparar uma batida de pasta base de cocaína com cuspe de burro#)**  
**Edward:**senhora, não vamos, senhora!**(Vovó: Fake até a morte. #Imagina a Bella de Bison e explode#)(Munda: Ah, mano, você jura que isso é uma fic, autora? De boa, vai se tratar, mulher.)**  
Eles saíram em disparada, pareciam duas menininhas correndo!**(Vovó: Mas não é isso que está acontecendo? Agora eu fiquei confusa...) (Munda: Nem vou dizer o que imaginei, os leitores querem dormir à noite.)** Encontrei a Rose, por sorte, dei de cara com ela **(Munda: "... transando com duas tartarugas marinhas e um mendigo...")**enrolando a Alice na sorveteria.**(Vovó: Bolas... calda... choque térmico... sacanagem...)** Eu fiz um sinal com a cabeça, pedindo para ela ir no banheiro, iria falar tudo para ela. Entramos no banheiro.**(Vovó: Munda, eu já disse que não ripo FemmeSlash, sua vaca!) (Munda: Calabok, Vovó, cê tá em dívida comigo! Pensa que eu esqueci daquela tigela de olhos de crianças tailandesas que você me roubou?)**  
**Bella:**Esme... Alice... Meninos... Espionar...** (Munda: Nossa, eu matava, Vovó.)(Vovó: Olha que eu vou cobrar, viu? Sabe o que significa a palavra plágio, neném?)** *dificuldade para respirar***(Vovó: Você agüenta uma maratona de boquete e fica dando uma de inocente, sua danada!) (Munda: Dificuldade? Hm... #pega uma marreta e sai à procura os aparelhos que mantém Bella viva#)**  
**Rose:***tapa na cara* destrava, Bella!**(Vovó: Que projeto de comédia mais filha da puta. #procura qualquer coisa com qual possa se matar#)(Munda: "AIN, gostay! M bat cm + forssa!1 Akba cmico1!1")**  
**Bella:**isso ajudou! O Edward, o Emmett, a Esme e a Alice, vieram para cá espionar nós,**(Vovó: AAAAAARGHHHH! FILHADAPUTA! Como é que é? #baba sangue#)(Munda: Ah, mas puta que o pariu, hein, essa fedeu.)** por estarem curiosos sobre o que íamos fazer aqui. **(Munda: Sexo, não é óbvio?)**  
**Esme:**OIEEEE!**(Vovó: Sua boiola! #cospe sementes de melancia nela# Mas que fic interessante, mano! –not) (Munda: Essa fic CAGA coerência, sentido, animação... graça, então, nem se fala!)**  
Ela surgiu numa cabine do banheiro.**(Vovó: #dorme#)(Munda: Cabine... do banheiro? Então, né...)**  
**Bella:**O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AÍ?**(Vovó: #ignora a fic# "Ela quer dançar, ela quer dançar, com a bunda no calcanhar! (8)") (Munda: "Tô dando um cagão, agora cala a merda da boca, porra." #Esme Maloqueira Mana Bolada)**  
**Esme:**os meninos encontraram umas meninas aí e tão as paquerando. *lambe sorvete* '-'**(Vovó: Sabe o que você deveria estar lambendo? #apanha da Munda#)(Munda: Por isso eu digo que sou cleptomaníaca graças à gravidez de minha máquina de lavar e à surra que meu cargueiro abraçou sem sono. QQQQQ)**  
**Rose:**ai, Deus! *mãozinha na testa***(Vovó: Mãozinha no teu cu, sua linda.) (Munda: Autora, qual foi a sua intenção ao escrever isso? Puta merda, acho que esse teu caso não tem cura!)**  
**Bella:**meninas?** (Munda: Não, machos. Olha as cabecinhas escapando dos vestidos, eca!)(Vovó: Eu diria travecos, mas deixa pra lá.)**  
**Esme:**é, duas minas**(Munda: "... terrestres que explodiram e mataram os dois. KBÔ!")**. Eu achei as duas horríveis. Mas sabe como é, homens, se agarram em tudo que tem vida.**(Vovó: Tudo = peitos.) (Munda: E no que não tem, também. Vide 'bonecas infláveis', ou 'pansexual'.)**  
**Rose:**esqueci da Alice! Esperem!**(Vovó: E esqueceu do plot, da coerência, do bom senso...) (Munda: Esqueceu a calcinha naquele bile fãnk boladaum dumau, isso sim.)(Vovó 2: E a fic acaba sem sentido de novo, graças a mjcto!) (Munda: #rezando para que o capítulo 20 chegue logo#)**

**Vovó se matou com um cabo de guarda-chuvinha de chocolate. Isso, logo após ter atingido Adilson Batista com o pirocóptero.**

**Munda ficou tão estressada com esse capítulo que foi pescar uma orca no córrego do terreiro pra se acalmar. Pescou duas e preparou uma sopa IH-NEIX-KE-ÇÍVEO.**


	15. Groiádelz, fora do xópin cênti

Rose saiu do banheiro**(Munda: "...após um cagão épico que havia destruído meia privada e corroído o piso...")(#Gareth rindo da Munda#)(Gareth 2: Capítulos que começam e acabam do nada: assim que eu gosto! O próximo vai começar com um rato em chamas possuindo a Bella, cês vão ver! –q)**.  
**Alice:**credo, Rose, pensei que tinha morrido lá dentro.**(Munda: "Não, migs, o mau cheiro é do meu cagão mesmo, hihi!")(#Gareth enche uma granada com Pinho Sol e joga no banheiro, matando todas as personagens e acabando com o mau-cheiro# PRÁTICO!)**  
**Rose:**eu estava retocando a maquiagem, oras!  
**Alice:**vamos fazer o quê?**(Munda: Orgias interespécies regadas à catuaba Sacudida e calda de uva passa em chamas? -q)(Gareth: A mesma coisa que fazemos todos os dias, Pinky: TENTAR CONQUISTAR O MUNDO!)**  
**Rose:**dizer como o Ed e o Emm são sexies.**(Munda: KUAKAUAKUKA, não vão trocar nem uma palavra então. #limpa o veneno#)(Gareth: SÇOL TÍM JÊICOB, MÁUZ. –nemfodendo)**  
**Alice:**prefiro outra coisa, por favor.**(Gareth: Hm, xota?)** Aliás, tenho uma.**(Gareth: UAHSUAHSUHSA AUSHAUSHUASH AUSHAUHS! Acertei! Alice, sua 44 bico largo danadinha! Eu sempre desconfiei que você e a Bella brincavam de DJ com suas genitálias! –q)(Munda: #estrangula Gareth com a cauda de Fulano#)**  
**Rose:**diga.  
**Alice:**eu não trouxe o Gui aqui porque...**(Munda: "... o chamei de Gui na cama e ele disse 'Meu nome é Jasper. Gui é meu pai, porra.'")** eu terminei com ele.**(Gareth: Deus, se você existe, por favor não permita que esse fato estenda a fic mais. Por favor, já sofri demais nessa vida –vide The Brother's Secret, que já deve pagar os meus pecados... ou não-. #se cortando com uma caneta esferográfica#)(Munda: OH! Sinto cheiro de começo de plot falho? ... não, é só a fralda suja do Lindomar. Já volto.)**  
**Rose:**já?  
**Alice:**é. Foi coisa de dois dias.**(Gareth: Puta? Nem é.)(Munda: Leia-se 'maratona de sexo 48h'.)** E ele ia se mudar mesmo, então, não iria durar.  
**Rose:**evocê**(Munda: "... já fez amor com elefantes vestidos de dançarinas de cancan? Garanto que não, você ainda...")** está**(Munda: "...com o seu cu...")** bem**(Munda: "... eu acho, né.")(#Gareth sufoca de rir da escrotização da Munda#)**?  
**Alice:**estou**(Munda: "... com o cu no lugar...")** sim.** (Munda: Trollei. #apanha#)**  
**Bella:**olá. *surge atrás da Rose***(Munda: Ok, autora linda, dica MÁJIKAH aqui pra você. Se vai fazer um crossover com X-Men, avisa antes pra eu fazer um seguro de vida.)(#Gareth se sente sufocada pelas drogas e vai injetar Buscopan na veia#)**  
**Rose:***pula da cadeira***(Munda: #entediada com a fic, liga o ÊMIPÊTRÊIZ na playlist 'proibidão' e começa a quicar e cantar# AI AI AI QUI HÔMI GOZTOZO VEM QUE VEM QUERO DINÔVU!1 (8))(Gareth entra na onda FANKI: NU LOCAOL DU TRÊMI-TRÊMI EOL XCULASHO TUA MINA... (8) #Vovó as desacorda com o assento da privada#)**  
**Bella:**não sou tão feia assim.** (Munda: Aceitação é o primeiro passo, bebê.)(Gareth: "Só porque me falta um olho, tenho lábio leporino, meu intestino está exposto e há uma anomalia que os médicos não souberam identificar nas minhas axilas, não quer dizer que eu seja feia.")**  
**Es,e:**nós temos que encontrar os boys.** (Gareth: PUBLIC SCHOOL ENGLISH DETECTED! #vai buscar seu livro de macumba nível 8#)(Munda: Quem é Es,e? OC novo made in lixão americano? Manocu, a cada segundo essa fic apodrece mais meu cérebro.)**  
**Alice:**eu deixei o Emmett lá brincando no McDonalds,** (Munda: Infantes, tsk, tsk...)(Gareth: Autista.)** e o Ed... Beeeeeeeem, foi tarar as lingeries.** (Munda: CARALHO, ninguém suspeita dessas Barbies, não? Só eu vejo viadagem em dois caras QUERENDO USAR AS LINGERIES?)(Gareth: Punheteiros, tsk, tsk...)**  
**Rose:**típico de homens.**(Gareth: QUERER USAR LINGERIES? Temo que não, cara Rosilâine. –q)(Munda: Brincar no McDonalds? Pra CRIANÇAS DE 6 ANOS é normal, mas já que não é o caso... #recarrega sua bazuca com uma cabeça de criança tailandesa#)**  
**Bella:**como você me deixa ele ir tarar as lingeries?**(Gareth: Bella com ciúmes de manequins? Eddie, descobrimos sobre o pansexualismo, malz.)(Munda: #acende a barra de espaço negligenciada como um incenso#)**

**Alice:**bem, tipo, sei lá!**(Gareth: OI?)(Munda: Dementes, tsk, tsk...)** Ele que fosse lá comer as lingeries,**(Munda: Não seria comer QUEM ESTÁ USANDO AS LINGERIES? Entao, né, pansexualismo é mato!)** eu estava distraída espion... olhando as lojas.**(Munda: Comofas pra espionar loja? Ok, a autora está PROIBIDA de assistir Três Espiãs Demais!)(#Gareth está correndo atrás de MJ – que está com a lingerie de vírgula de sua dona no bico- e não pode comentar#)**  
Acabou que encontramos os meninos e fomos para casa.**(Gareth: Quatro capítulos no XÓPIN pra exatamente NADA. Manocu.)(Munda: Vinte capítulos de fic pra exatamente NADA. #2)** A noite foi cobrindo o céu com o seu manto negro,**(Munda: POH-ÉH-TCHI-KO. –n)(Gareth: Tosqueira marcando presença!)** eu estava cansada, então fui dormir.**(Munda: Volta pro mar, oferenda! #esfaqueia Bella com uma agulha de tricô#)(Gareth: DORME, DEABO. –q)**

**Munda foi pro bile fãnk mais próximo, vestindo nada mais, nada menos do que NADA.**

**Gareth confeccionou uma placa com os dizeres 'Estou aberta para estupros' e foi para o beco mais próximo.**


	16. Uófous entediantes

Fui fazer waffles, aparecei na soleira da porta e **(Munda: me)**ofereci pro bando de leões famintos. ** (Gareth: Adoro uma metáfora regada à heroína, me faz sentir em casa! #apanha#)(Munda: KASUASKUA, Bella danada! Sempre soube!)**

**Jake:**posso ajudar? **(Gareth: Claro, poodle, traz a barra de espaço que a gente conversa.) (Munda: Jacob operadora de Telemarketing, mano! Tenso.)**

**Bella:**ok ok. Algum leão se candidata a ajudar? **(Gareth: Eu ia dizer o Imposto de Renda, mas aí a ficha caiu.) (Munda: O Jacob não acabou de se oferecer, anta? Tá difícil de entender... #bebe amoníaco com cuspe de lhama#)**

**Edward leãozinho graur graur:**preguicinha. **(Gareth: Eu dou meu cu coberto de chantilly e uvas passas pra quem me fazer rir com essa piada e parar de chorar com a imagem mental.) (Munda: Robitcha Paténsom vestido de leão da Parmalat. Miséria. #tenta se matar usando hashis envenenados#)**

**Bella:**bem coisa de leão macho mesmo, enche a pança depois dorme.** (Gareth: Cala a boca, Isaura!) (Munda: Assim, leões machos também têm relações sexuais com parceiros do mesmo sexo, então o Edward se encaixa na figura.)**

**Jake:**tem Coca? **(Gareth: Virou boca de fumo, agora? #puxa um baseado#)(Munda: No Munda's tá a R$0,50 a folha, promoção, VEM, GENTE! #é pisoteada#)**

**Bella**:ali na geladeira branca,** (Gareth: Cês têm mais de uma geladeira? Gemt, to bege! –Q) (Munda: Roubada, claramente. Esse povo que não trabalha tendo eletrodomésticos? Senta aqui no meu dedo, ó.)** bem no fundo, tem uma latinha de coca.

**Jake:**valeu.

Eu fui fazendo os waffles,** (Gareth: Não brinca.) (Munda: E isso me interessa porque...?)** bem tranqüila. Ele ajudava pondo os prontos no prato e dando para as crias que estavam no sofá.** (Gareth: Adoro um carinho mútuo, assim. 'Ô, fiédaputa, o aumôsso tá prontu!' 'Já vô, dizgrassa! Muié duzinférno!' e coisas do tipo.) (Munda: 'Xô ver se entendi: Jaqueline dá pro povo em cima dos pratos? A lot of sense.)** Terminei de fazer.** (Munda:OOOOH! Fato do dia!)** Comi meus waffles,** (Gareth: "...digeri meus waffles, caguei meus waffles, rolei em minhas fezes...")** recolhi os pratos, e fui lavar a louça. Rose foi me ajudar.** (Gareth: Narração regada à adrenalina! Qual é o conflito da fic mesmo, que mal lhe pergunte?)** **(Munda: "...então molhamos nossas blusas, rimos e nos pegamos, como boas ninfetas de pornôs...")**

**Rose:**Jake aqui, estranho.** (#Gareth se perdeu na frase e foi quicar na diagonal#)(Munda: #pega a barra de espaço e faz uma pole dance com ela#)**

**Bella:**faz anos que eu não via ele,** (Munda: #dá com um pé-de-cabra na sentença#)** foi bom fazer waffles pra um reencontro. **Rose:**waffles... **(Gareth: AGORA COMEM O ENTER! Brincadeira...) (Munda: #vai 'checar' o estoque de bebidas do Munda's com o copo do Bob Esponja da Vovó#)**

**Bella:**foco em mim, foco em mim.** (Gareth: #irritada com o nível da fic, canta# VEM AMOR BATE NÃO PARA COM O PERU NA MINHA CARA! VEM AMOR BATE NÃO PARAAAAA! ESSA É A MINHA TARA! (8)) (Munda: Esse toba dessa música não sai da cabeça nunca AKSUAKSUKASUKASU)**

**Rose:**ok ok. Vocês conversaram?

**Bella:**ele me pediu Coca. **(Gareth: Diálogo profundo e que mudou as vidas dos dois de maneira radical. Ê porra...) (Munda: E você, como boa traficante discípula de Fernandinho Beira-Mar, deu.)**

**Rose:**Coca e waffles...** (Gareth: Puta merda, essa Rosalie é de Serra Leoa?) (Munda: #vai regar as papoulas geneticamente modificadas que ganhou no bingo#)**

**Bella:**vou te tascar essa esponja na fuça, Rose!** (Gareth: Imaginei Bella esfregando a cara de Rosalie numa barreira de corais UAHSUASHUASH #Muito Mundo Canibal)**

**Esme:**o Mickey tá com fome e eu também. Os waffles não bastaram!** (Gareth: Ah, por Deus, Esme, vá foder com o Carlisle (que, por sinal, foi castrado da história) e não torra a paciência!) (#Munda conjura um sabre de fogo e mata Esme#)**

**Bella:**aquela frase ''tal pai tal filho'' caíria**(Gareth: Acentuação GLORIOSA.)** bem se você fosse macho, Bubs.** (Gareth: Bubs é meu pau espirrando porra nos sete céus. DÁ PRA USAR OS NOMES DOS PERSONAGENS E NÃO OS DA SUA HISTORINHA DE ORKUT DESGRAÇADA?)****(#Munda foi fumar crack banhado em suco de limão capeta pra entender a fic#)** **Esme:**o que você quis insinuar?** (Gareth: Que o Enter foi estuprado e jogado em uma lata de lixo em Osasco, coitado!)****(Munda: "Ô piranha, quê qui vc quiz insinuá di minha peçoa? óia que dêçu-lhe o tabéfe na fussa!" -q)**

**Bella:**que vocês só **(Gareth: se)**comem. ._. **(Gareth: HEHEHEHE. #leva chibatada no lombo#)****(Munda: #esconde o chicote# QUE. FIC. CHATA. DO. CACETE. AMBULANTE. E. VENENOSO.)**

**Esme:**mas é bom *-* **(Gareth: Esme IC até as pregas! –n)****(#Munda foi preparar a papinha de criança tailandesa de Lindomar#)**

**Bella:**ok ok.** (Gareth: Bella/Nelson Rubens tira meu sono, de boa.)****(Munda: Como vai a Iris Stefadorgas, a ex-BBB mais inútil do mundo?)**

Eu fiz um baita sanduíche pra Esme e servi um pratinho de ração pro Mickey.** (Gareth: Que, by the way, eu não sabia da existência, mas quem disse que eu ligo? Essa é uma história de Orkut/Diário Fake que a autora achou legal postar com o nome do povo de Crepúsculo, sem ligar pra personalidade, coerência, decência, bons costumes... é foda.)****(#Munda vai rezar seis rosários pela sanidade da autora#)** Ele lambeu o pratinho,**(Munda: Tentamd t cedhuzeer. -q)** então, dei mais ração. O telefone tocou, o Edward atendeu.**(Munda: Adrenalina pura, essa fic! Edward será interpretado pelo Vin Diesel e a Bella pela Cameron Diaz! -N)**

**Edward**:aaaaaaaaaaalô?** (Gareth: "OI BEE, QUANTO TEMPO! AI, COMPREI UMA BLUSA DA PRADA NOVA QUE É UM LOOSHO! VOCÊ PRE-CI-SA VER!")****(Munda: Olá, Didi. #vai ouvir Valeska Popozuda#)**

**Clark:**a Bella está? ** (Gareth: O cara do Swing? UAHSUASH, essa fic tava precisando de uma ação, mesmo.)****(Munda: Nem, dispenso Swing trash! #prepara macumba com aguardente e ouriços-do-mar pra jogar na fic#)**

**Edward:**aaaaaaaaaaaaaah, o meu amor? *fala alto***(Gareth: Clô, quanto tempo!)****(Munda: #dá um roundhouse kick no monitor. Logo em seguida, reclama de dor nas juntas#)**

Edward disse em voz alta,** (Gareth: Você já disse, inseta.)****(Munda: Jura?)** então,**(Munda: #atira Fulano na vírgula#)** entendi do que se tratava.

**Clark**:é, o seu amor.

**Edward:**estávamos olhando um filme, ela caiu no sono,** (Gareth: Dá exaustão depois de uma foda dessas mesmo, liga n... epa, é o EDWARD, Esquece.)****(Munda: "...tá sem pulso, não tá respirando e já tá fedendo, mas você pode deixar recado!")** quer deixar um recado?**(Munda: AUAKSUKASUAKSU q)**

**Clark**:sim. Diga para ela que tudo bem ela ter cancelado o encontro de casais**(Gareth: Vulgo swing diliça ssedçao Madãmi Suphya Gang Bang q)****(Munda: Posso até ouvir o estalar de chicotes e gemidinhos do Edward...)**. Eu ia fazer isso mesmo.

**Edward:**ok, até mais. Ele desligou o telefone.** (Gareth: Xoora?)****(Munda: Ah, autora, venha fazer um descarrego aqui no Munda's, cê tá precisando.)**

**Bella:**obrigada, meu ursinho cuti cuti. *ironia***(Gareth: UMA BOA IRONIA NÃO PRECISA SER EXPLICADA. Quando vão aprender? Falta de sagacidade...)****(#Munda pensa nos perfis do Facebook com Ursinhos Carinhosos e vai vomitar suas tubas uterinas#)**

**Edward**quero mais waffles por isso. **(Gareth: Mas você já comeu os dois pontos e a barra de espaço! Fome na África é menino perto desse povo!)****(Munda: A autora aprendeu a palavra waffle hoje, notem.)**

**Bella:**não. Ou é um tapinha nas costas, ou é nada.** (Gareth: BDSM em três, dois...)**

**Edward**:waffles.**(Munda: Não disse? UÁFOUS é a onda do momento. -q)**

**Bella:**me sinto uma escrava.** (Gareth: E assim acaba mais um capítulo! Bora pro Munda's, dose de Jose Cuervo hoje tá a R$2,50! #sai correndo destrambelhada#)****(Munda: #quebra o gargalo da garrafa de tequila e bebe com sofreguidão#)**

**Gareth está rebolando no balcão do Munda's, vestindo meia lingerie de vírgula (ela rasgou um pedaço e jogou para o público) enquanto canta Vem Amor Bate Não Para, segurando o que pensa ser um microfone (mas na verdade é Michael Jackson, que tenta relutantemente fugir). As autoridades já foram acionadas.**

**Munda, bêbada feito um gambá, foi preparar a festa de aniversário da Vovó. Comprou um lote de crianças tailandesas puro-sangue, gogoboys africanos, um terreno cheio de erva na Colômbia, algumas toneladas de vodka, jumentos cearences e a Dinga. A festa promete e os leitores estão convidados (não se preocupem quanto à localização, é só seguir o som ensurdecedor de Vem Amor Bate Não Para).**


	17. Amô Bipolar

**Jake:**que horas são?**(Gareth: Hora dessa fic começar a fazer sentido. É pedir demais, cacete? #enche uma taça com álcool Zulu e bebe com sofreguidão#)****(Vovó: É hora de dar tchau! #oldyears)**  
**Emmett:**quatro e lá vai fumaça .** (Gareth: E a barra de espaço, empregada erroneamente tanto no começo quanto no fim da frase: sobrou de um lado, faltou do outro. Aula de português, conhece? #vai fumar uma guirlanda de maconha#)(Vovó: Quê? Como assim 'lá vai fumaça'? Não entendi porra nenhuma.) (Gareth 2: 'lá vai fumaça' da maconha que a autora fumou, não é óbvio?)**  
**Esme:**vou passear com o Mickey um pouco, ele está inquieto.** (Gareth: E Mickey seria...?)(Vovó: Pedofilia da Disneylândia, minha gente.)**  
**Emmett:**vou junto.** (Gareth: Mickey é um presidiário que precisa de escolta? Tá parecendo!)(Vovó: Ele é um sujeito de alta peliculosidade.)**  
**Alice:**o que faremos agora?** (Gareth: I DON'T GIVE A SINGLE FUCK.)(Vovó: "E se a gente tomasse veneno?" TODOS FICA FELIZ.)**  
**Jake:**fome.** (Gareth: E 'fome' é o verbo do dia. Comofas?)(Vovó: Essas frases bem estruturadas fazem o Pasquale ter convulsões.)**

**Rose:**parece a Esme, saco sem fundo.** (Gareth: Com fundo ou sem fundo, a Bella tá pegando!)(Vovó: Respirou e faz sombra contra a luz? A Bella passa o rodo.)**  
**Alice:**acabamos de comer.** (Gareth: Né? Sério, eu me pergunto como esse povo paga comida, contas... tráfico de humanos ta rendendo! Deve ser assim que a Munda comprou aquele vibrador novo... #é fulminada por raios#) (Vovó: Gostaria muito de saber QUE MERDA está acontecendo por aqui.) **  
**Esme:**magrinho desse jeito ele merece comer.** (Gareth: Jacob? Magro? É, o Team Jacob piiiiira nas costelas daquele tzúduh.)** Vamos lá, eu ajudo a fazer um sanduíche, sei lá.** (Gareth: #lembra dos sanduíches de How I Met Your Mother e cai na risada#)(Vovó: Vai rolar um sanduíche lésbico lá na cozinha!)** Algo comestível de preferência.** (Gareth: Teu cu. #é atingida por um antílope morto#)(Vovó: Tua mãe de quatro. #vai procurar conhaque e um esmeril#)**  
**Edward:**eu vou lá pegar algo para beber, querem algo?** (Gareth: Cianureto diluído em uísque, por favor.)(Vovó: Pega um copo de leite com chumbo.)**  
**Alice:**eu ajudo com as coisas.** (Gareth: Que seriam...? Mano, tá difícil...)(Vovó: As bolas do Papai Noel, Gareth.)**  
**Rose:**tá, já que meio mundo vai pra cozinha, eu vou também, só pra acompanhar mesmo.** (Gareth: #cansou da fic e foi fazer uma pole dance no Munda's ao som de 'Tá Tarada'#)(Vovó: QUE FIC SEM SENTIDO DA PORRA. Geral rebolando na cozinha! #vai dançar com Gareth#)**  
**Jake:**claro, povoar a cozinha.** (Gareth: MORRAM.)****(Vovó: Povoar o teu cu com oxiúros.)**  
**Rose:**coisa de pobre u-u**(Gareth: Então por que faz, cria de Lúcifer? É cada uma...)(Vovó: Morra, desgraça fedida!)**  
**Edward:**** (Gareth: "...Isa...")**Bella.** (Gareth: ISABELA! ÉS A DONA DO MEU CORAÇÃO! (8) #Munda joga foices em Gareth#)**  
**Bella:**fale. **(Vovó: "laaaaate, cachorra, laaaate!")**  
**Edward:**w-a-f-f-l-e-s.**(Vovó: B-O-L-A-S.) (Gareth: C-U-C-E-T-A.)**  
**Bella:**perdeu teu tempo soletrando, meu filho. *folheia revista***(Vovó: Meu sonho é que um tamanduá apareça e lamba o seu cu pra você deixar de ser chata.) (Gareth: #roncando#)**  
**Jake:**como esses dois não se mataram ainda? *morde sanduíche***(Vovó: Esta fic me dá cólicas. Deus do Céu, que coisa sem coerência, sem sentido, sem nexo, sem criatividade e sem plot!) (#De tão entediada, Gareth foi assistir a um DEMO de Tomando no Cu 7#)**  
**Rose:**eu acabei de me fazer essa pergunta.**(Vovó: Pergunta pro Donizildo, ele vai adorar te responder.) (Gareth: ACABA LOGO, FIC DO DIABO!)**  
**Alice:**talvez o amor seja maior que o ódio.**(Vovó: Talvez o sanduíche lésbico tenha derretido os seus miolos.) (Gareth: Talvez, e só talvez, EU ESTEJA ME FODENDO PRA ISSO.)**  
**Edward:**eu não amo ela.**(Vovó: "Eu que não amo você... (8)")**  
**Bella:**e você acha que eu sou tua fã?**(Vovó: E o TeamEdward jubila!) (Gareth: Sou fã dos teus beijos, sou fã da tua roupa, sou fã desse sorriso estampado em sua boca... (8) #desvia das balas#) **  
**Jake:**acho que os dois deveriam ir em algum psicólogo, sei lá.**(Vovó: Acho que essa fic podia ter um fim com sentido. #vai beber no Munda's#)(Gareth: OU em um campo de concentração trash.)**  
**Rose:**boa idéia.  
**Alice:**acho que um abraço resolve! **(Vovó: Ela precisa é de um pinto bem grande, isso sim.)****(Gareth: Um abraço resolve...? Noss, eu me perdi na falta de noção.)**  
**Edward:**eu não vou abraçar ela!**(Vovó: Então balança pra mim, vai.)**  
**Bella:**bitch.**(Vovó: Die, bitch.) (Gareth: Olha, mamãe, aprendi palavra nova! Hihihihi!)**  
Virei a cara pra ele depois disso.** (Gareth: Nossa, fato de total importância no enredo, gemt! Segurem as calcinhas!)**  
**Rose:**só não se mate, Bella. Eu preciso de ti.**(Vovó: É demais pedir um pouco de sentido por aqui... #vai atrás do cachimbo da Munda para tentar achar sentido nesta merda#)(Gareth: Ema desgraçada, ta indo se matar por quê? ...ah, que se dane, morre logo, infiel!)**  
**Alice:**eu também!** (Gareth: Relassaom BFF lesbian way em três, dois...)**  
**Bella:**não iria me matar por causa dele.**(Vovó: Morram todos vocês, assunto resolvido.) (Gareth: #vai atender um cliente possuído por maus espíritos#)**  
**Jake:**eu acharia mais racional ela matar ele.**(Vovó: TODOS ACHA.) (Gareth: TODOS CAGA E ANDA PRA ESSA FIC.)**  
**Bella:**alguém me dá uma faca? '-'**(Vovó: Aqui, ó. #mostra o dedo médio#)(Gareth: Emotes não deveriam expressar emoções? Que diabo de emoção é essa que esse emote expressa? Gozo? Deleite? Anemia falciforme? -qwhat) **  
**Edward:**muito engraçado, Isabella.**(#Vovó não entendeu e nem achou graça, mas foi atrás de vodka#)(Gareth: Engraçadona, ó! Vai trabalhar no Show Do Tom, de tão iláhriah.)**  
**Bella:**se eu não fosse presa depois de cometer o ato, eu já teria te dado um tiro.**(Vovó: Faça este favor para o mundo.) (Gareth: Tão Canon essa fic! Adoro!)**  
**Rose:**se abracem logo e deixem de drama. *bebe água***(Vovó: Que desperdício de tempo, meu Deus. #entediada, vai procurar um lobo mau#)(Gareth: Capítulo chato do cacete azul-esverdeado, mano. Perdi meia hora da minha vida.)**  
Esme chegou correndo, chorando, gritando.** (Vovó: "...fumando, peidando, voando, matando, xingando, boiando...")**** (Gareth: E, quando finalmente vai acontecer alguma coisa, o capítulo acaba. Tentativa de suspense fail ou a autora não sabe separar em capítulos? É a pergunta que não quer calar. #coloca cuspe de Fulano no narguile e dá uma tragada#)**

**Vovó não está disposta a criar um fim interessante. Mas mandou todas as personagens para a puta que pariu.**

**Gareth foi rebolar até o chão ao som de 'Bota com raiva'. Na porta da Basílica de São Pedro. E em plena missa do Galo. Não é necessário dizer que ela morreu.**


	18. Quimeras Caninas e Velhos Endemoniados

**Esme:**O MICKEY FUGIU!**(Gareth: #toma um gole de Mojito# O rato/ex-presidiário? Que delícia, tomara que mate 'çasporra de personagem tudo!)****(Vovó: Oh, Meu Deus! É um Cockamouse! Salvem suas vidas!)**  
**Emmett:**eu tentei pegá-lo, mas quase fui atropelado por um ônibus.** (Gareth: Da próxima vez, faço uma praga mais forte pra tu morrer, encosto.) (Vovó: Um rato-barata/ex-presidiário/se-mi atropelado? Alguém me explica, faz favor.)**  
**Bella:**como é que vocês me deixam isso acontecer?** (Gareth: Oh! Todos chora com pena do rato! Sente a porcaria de enredo, mano!)**** (Vovó: Será que é pedir demais um pouco de coerência nessa fic? QUEM É MICKEY, CARALHO? E olha que eu ripei o último capítulo e mesmo assim não tenho a menor ideia.) **  
**Esme:**é que eu vi um... gatinho,** (Gareth: Piu-Piu! Quanto tempo!)(Vovó: Eu acho que eu vi uma pica voadora...)(Gareth 2: E já foi cheirá-lo, não é, desgraçada?)** não o animal,** (Gareth: Esme piranha com sífilis OOC da porra, MORRA.) (Vovó: Até hoje eu não consigo entender a assimilação que os homens fizeram em gatinho= bonito e cachorro= safado. Eu tenho um gato e até onde eu sei eles são bichos nojentos que se lambem o tempo inteiro.)** daí o mickey se escapuliu!** (Gareth: Vagabunda imprestável! #estressada, vai fumar penas de Michael Jackson#)(Vovó: Tá mais fácil ganhar na loteria do que entender essa merda.)**  
**Emmett:**ai, Jesus!** (Gareth: Aiê, biba nem te conto.) (Vovó: ... #vai buscar azeite e rum barato#)**  
**Edward:**que gritaria é essa? **(Gareth: Tua mãe vomitando furões albinos enquanto é sugada por um corpo celeste prateado. –q) (Vovó: "Promoção de lingeries de todos os sabores na Marisa, corre, abica!")**  
Ele saiu do banheiro, fechando o zíper.** (Gareth: Edward, o que foi que você fez com aquela fralda geriátrica que eu te dei, amor?)** Soltou um gritinho.** (Gareth: Machucou a vagina, foi?) (Vovó: Diminutivo é coisa de gay chato, poupe-nos disso.)** Acho que ele fechou algo a mais que a calça.** (Gareth: Talvez o meu machado o partindo ao meio, quem sabe?) (Vovó: OU quem sabe foi o meu facão que estava nas entranhas dele?)**  
**Edward:**iiih! *cara de dor***(Gareth: Também conhecida como 'cara normal do Roberto Pattinson'.)(Vovó: Cara de dor é tudo que o Edward sabe fazer quando está perto da Bella. É claro que ele tem um pouco de razão, né?)**  
**Jake:**cheguei. *come resto do sanduíche***(Gareth: É sério, véi, essa narrativa me enoja: têm fatos sem importância ALGUMA, é em script, OOC até o talo... tenso. #rebolando debaixo de um galho de visgo, pra ver se alguém a quer#)(Vovó: Tirou o sanduíche do cu, só pode.) (Vovó 2: Gareth, se lembra que essa fic foi escrita originalmente no Orkut. A gente sabia que ia dar merda.) **  
**Alice:**que foi, Esme?** (Gareth: 'M kontah toodo, amik s2'.) (Vovó: "Acho que enfiei uma azeitona no cu…" –q)**  
**Rose:**Mickey fugiu.  
**Jake:**o minipoodle?** (Gareth: PORRA, PASSEI DEZESSETE MALDITOS CAPÍTULOS PENSANDO QUE ERA UM RATO. POR QUÊ SERÁ, HEIN, CHAMPZ?) (Vovó: EM qual capítulo essa merda de Mickey apareceu? Acho que a autora começou a mencionar há uns 2 caps atrás, mas, como sempre, esqueceu de explicar QUEM DIABOS ERA O MICKEY.)**  
**Bella:**esse mesmo**(Gareth: #coloca coxas de crianças tailandesas num espeto#)(#Vovó foi buscar espetos para ajudar Gareth#)**  
**Emmett**:eu vi ele correndo para o prédio. Mas já procuramos por tudo, nenhum sinal. Criamos coragem e perguntamos até pro velho rabugento do andar de baixo!** (Gareth: Ai amik xura/ E que se dane çascarniça de fic, eu vou é dar. #vai pro Munda's vestida de ajudante de Papai Noel safada#)(Vovó: Se um capítulo dessa história tiver plot eu danço lambada vestida de abóbora safada sobre o túmulo do Steve Jobs. Sim, mjcto, isso foi um desafio.)**  
**Esme:**ele me dá medo.** (Gareth: Respeitei o veio.) (Vovó: É o Osama!)**  
**Bella:**não é a única que tem medo dele.** (Gareth: Vão continuar falando sobre o velho/Samara/Menino d'O Grito/JigSaw aê? #dorme#)(Vovó: É o Zé Pretinho, Gareth! Você conhece alguma coisa mais assustadora que ele? #piadainterna)**  
**Edward:**ele é louco. **(Gareth: Ugh, vão mesmo. #quebra a garrafa vazia de Mojito e a enfia no pescoço#)(#Vovó está ajoelhada no milho#)**  
**Rose:**foooooooooco no dog, foco neeeeeele.** (Gareth: Aqui pra vocês, ó. #pede Shiva para mostrar dedos feios pra esse povo#)(#Vovó foi jogar ping-pong com o cotoco#)**  
**Bella:**eu mesma vou lá no velho rabugento e vou perguntar de novo. **(Gareth: Mas o velho já não tinha dito que não sabia de nada, mano? Ah, whatever, tá tendo promoção de gogoboys no Munda's e EU e que não vou perder meu tempo aqui! #quebra seu porquinho#)(#Vovó vai dar em cima de um papai Noel#)**  
**Jake:**posso ir junto?** (Gareth: Geráo querendo dar pro velho, reparem.) (Vovó: OH, MEU DEUS! O VELHO DEVE SER O GEORGE CLOONEY! #FATO)**  
**Bella:**oook. Alguém mais?** (Gareth: "Quanto mais quengas na orgia, melhor!") (Vovó: "Quem vai querer a minha piriquita, a minha piriquita, a minha piriquita? (8)")**  
**Esme:**eeeeeeeeeeeu!** (Gareth: Não disse? Vagabundas papa-bengala, eu sempre soube!) (Vovó: MOOOOOOORRA! #Vai beber no Munda's#)**  
**Alice:**nós ficamos aqui caso ele volte.** (Gareth: AKA: coçando o cu pra vocês tudo, fdp's.) (Vovó: Esse cachorro tem o Q.I. mais alto do que todos os personagens juntos.)**

**Gareth ficou seriamente ferida na promoção de gogoboys (todos estavam se espancando para pegar o seu, e perceberam que poderiam se espancar melhor com os galhos da Gareth, então...). Não pretende ripar tão cedo.**

**Vovó, que não entendeu porra nenhuma dessa fic, foi jogar lentilhas explosivas nos pedestres desavisados que passam ao lado do Munda's.**


	19. Di folta aol Chóppi Cênte

**Bella:**tchau. **(Vovó: Hã? Ah é, eles foram atrás do velhote çedussaum!)(L.A.: Com Deus, irmã! –q) **  
Bati na porta do velho, toc toc toc.** (Vovó: Eu AMO onomatopéias. AMO. #atira na própria cabeça I need you forever! (8)" QQQQQ)(L.A.: Cadê o conhaque, produção?)**  
**Esme:**é, o meu Mickey de volta.** (Vovó: E essa frescura toda é por causa de um poodle.)(L.A.: MASOQ pera ai e volta a fita. Estamos na Disney ou na Casa do Caralho? #confusa )**  
**Rabugento:**não tem nenhuma Mickey aqui.** (Vovó: Nein nein nein nein!)(L.A.: Disney se foi. –q)** Só na Disney**(#Vovó foi se enforcar#)(L.A.: Não falei? AHA sou foda! #leva uma pedrada #)**  
**Bella:**virou comediante agora?** (Vovó: Vai morrer de fome, neste ritmo.)(L.A.: A Fazenda está mais engraçada que isso, e olha que eu nunca vi um episódio.)**  
**Rabugento:**não, mas poderia ser. *fecha porta na nossa cara***(Vovó: Fico pensando quem mais leu essa fic além da gente. Quem faz isso por vontade própria, hein?)(L.A.: Ninguém em sã consciência. Vai ver essa fic é um objeto de tortura.)**  
Esme, irritada, chutou a porta três vezes e o velhe abriu novamente.** (Vovó: Educação passou longe desse povo.)(L.A.: Chuta que é macumba, meu povo!)**  
**Esme:**escute aqui, Skydale. É, é eu sei sobrenome. Agora, devolva o meu cachorro! *dedo na cara dele***(Vovó: Dedo no teu cu, sua esquisita!)(L.A.: Puta merda de sobrenome, hein! E enfia esse dedo no nariz e roda até chegar no cu.)**  
**Rabugento:**mas como vocês sabiam que eu estava com ele?**(Vovó: ... Você só pode estar de brincadeira comigo. #bate a cabeça na parede#)(L.A.: Telepatia do além ou chamada do inferno. Uma dessas opções.) **  
**Esme:**intuição feminina.** (Vovó: ... #arrasta a Gareth para o Munda's#)(L.A.: 6 sentido do além, só que não.)** AGORA ME DEVOLVA ELE!** (Vovó: "Passa a muamba pra cá, maluco!")(L.A.: VEM PEGAR, BIXA! –q)**  
**Rabugento:**ele está ali na mesinha da sala.  
**Esme:***corre***(#Vovó está de saco cheio da fic e jogou um tamanco em Munda#)(L.A.: Meu tamanco, Vovó! Vadia sem alma!)**  
**Jake:**você ''emboiolou'' ele?** (Vovó: Essa fic é de Twilight. O que mais que você queria? E, além disso, você acha que a comunidade gay aceitaria um troço desses? Nem o capeta quer isso!)(L.A.: A comunidade gay está se unindo a centros de macumba pra tirar esses indivíduos "twilizados" da sua imagem. Gay não é bagunça, colega!)**  
**Bella:**que vestidinho bonitinho.** (Vovó: ... PAU NO CU.)(L.A.: (8) Que bonita a sua roupa, que roupinha muito louca... (8) #quebra uma garrafa de cerveja na cabeça#)**  
**Esme:**como é?** (Vovó: ... Essa fic só tem diálogos dementes.)(L.A.: Deu vontade de dormir. #pega um porrete#)**  
**Jake:**ela quis dizer se ele fosse fêmea seria bonitinho. *tapa boca***(#Vovó foi refletir#)(L.A.: E se eu fosse uma serra elétrica já teria cortado algumas cabeças. Pau no cu da autora da fic.)**  
**Esme:**acho bom. *pega Mickey no colo* Awn, meu bebê, só meu, só da mamãe Bubs.** (Vovó: ... Por mais que eu leia essa frase, não consigo deixar de pensar em um polvo gigante agarrando um poodle.)(L.A.: Me deu vontade de incendiar a Disney. O nível dessa fic está causando coisas engraçadas na minha mente.)**  
Voltamos para o apartamento, eu quis fazer uma brincadeira.**(Vovó: Vai começar a baixaria..._)(L.A.: Elementar, minha cara Vovó. Brincadeiras nas fics são sinônimos de putaria.)**  
**Bella:**gente, o Mickey... foi atropelado.** (Vovó: Muito engraçada sua brincadeira. Agora é sua vez de brincar, vai! #empurra Esme para a frente de um ônibus#)(L.A.: Por que não foi junto? Seria linda a cena.)**  
**Emmett:**NÃAAO!** (#Vovó foi perseguir pardais com o Fulano#)(L.A.: Sim. E pau no teu cu.)**  
**Jake:**mentira dela, ele tá lá com a Esme.** (Vovó: Na boa, qual é o plot dessa fic mesmo? Já ripei um monte de capítulos e até agora não entendi.)(L.A.: Espera, eu não entendi essa... esquece, como achar o sentido aqui?)**  
**Bella:**estraga prazeres.  
**Edward:**Mickey. ._.** (#Vovó dá uma machadada no emote#)(L.A.: Não vou descer do salto por causa de um emote, mas se aparecer outro, a coisa vai ficar feita. Na boa.)**  
**Emmett:**MIIIIIIIIIIIICKEY!** (Vovó: Gaaaaaaaaay!)(L.A.: BUCEEEETA BRASIIL! –q)**  
**Rose:**que dog bilu bilu.** (Vovó: ... #chama o John pra beber#)(L.A. foi vomitar na casa da sogra.)**  
**Emmett:**vamos alimentar o Mickey?** (Vovó: Li 'amamentar' e fiquei tentando imaginar a cena.)(L.A.: A putaria está vindo... ah nem puta merda, já vi um emote ali embaixo.)**  
**Esme:**ele já papou bastante hoje. .-.** (Vovó: Que merda significa esse emote?)(L.A.: (eu avisei) PAU NO TEU CU, AUTORA! Emotes só são suportáveis na porra do msn, então vê se aprende isso ou então enfia os emotes no cu e enfia babosa pra dar um caldo verde! Mocréia do deserto sem mãe! Pau no cu da sua mãe, também.)**  
**Emmett:**tão tá. Depois se ele ficar anemico, não me culpe.**(Vovó: Na boa, vai tomar onde tiver vontade! AH, fic escrota do caralho! Não tem nem plot pra comentar!)(L.A.:Não tem o que você comentar pois é tão escrota que te faz pensar que a sua vida vale mais que a de quem escreveu isso, ai você resolve ficar calado.)**  
**Jake:**que téeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeedio. ._.** (Vovó: Sério, mjcto? Sério? Pra quê que você postou essa coisa?)(L.A.: Enfia o emote no cu que o tédio passa.)**  
**Rose:**vamos sair um pouco desse apê? Mirmã,** (#Vovó foi refletir#)(L.A. foi com a Vovó.)** daqui a pouco nós criamos raízes aqui. x-x**(Vovó: Se eu ganhasse uma pedra de crack toda vez que aparece um emote nessa fic... Eu estava comandando essa esquina aqui do lado do terreiro.)(L.A.: Podia virar um pé de chuchu. Pelo menos ia dar o ano todo com dignidade. –q)**  
**Bella:**já criamos. ;-;** (Vovó: Pega essa raiz e enfia no cu, vai.)(L.A.: Pé de mamão. Vire um e morra de sede. Ou simplesmente morra.)**  
**Edward:**vamos no shopping?** (Vovó: Nem Seriado Burguês não é tão tenso! Esse povo não trabalha não?)(L.A.: Deita na BR, vadia.)** EU PROMETO NÃO PERDER A ESME!  
**Bella:**que tal irmos ver Harry Potter?** (Vovó: ... É, vai fazer algo útil da sua vida, vai.)(L.A. se recusa a comentar.)**  
**Alice:**povo, vamos logo.  
**Jake:**Alice, me me **(Vovó: Gaguinho, é você?)(L.A.: Depois a Lady Gagá sou eu.)**compra um sorvete?  
**Alice:**sim *-***(#Vovó foi ensaiar com o seu conjunto de mendigos bailarinos#)(L.A. foi se cortar.) **  
**Bella:**Ed, me compra um sorvete?  
**Edward:**éééééé... não.** (Vovó: Mávairodando! –q)(L.A.: "Te dou meu cu pra você chupar com mel e canela. É mais gostoso!" –masoq )**  
**Bella:**Emmett, me compra um sorvete?** (Vovó: Ele vai te dar um picolé pra você chupar, fica sussa.)(L.A. foi vomitar de novo.)**  
**Emmett:**ok ok.** (Vovó: Nelson Rubens, coleuga!)(L.A.: #2 na Vovó.)**  
**Bella:***mostra língua pro Ed***(Vovó: Isso é mesmo relevante para o meu dia?)(L.A.: Mostra a periquita que você ganha um cheiro no cangote! –q)**  
Lá fomos nos pro shops, toda cambada.** (Vovó: Que vida agitada desse povo! Nem Malação tem tanta agitação assim!)(L.A.: Você, ele e o Zoobomafoo? –q)** Ai ai, cinema, quando tempo que não vou, meu Deus... Tá, não era tanto tempo assim, mas ok. Vimos o filme, amo Harry Potter.** (Vovó: A pergunta que fica é : Por que alguém escreveria um troço desses e pensaria em postar como uma fic?)(L.A.: Bom que escrever fics não é modinha. Se não, nosso trabalho ia ser mais forçoso do que isso.)** Ficamos rindo e comendo pizza no shopping. Pelo menos saímos do apartamento, do nosso cafofo.** (Vovó: Interessante pra caralho! –n)(L.A.: Minha casa, minha vida! –q) ** E plop, rolou uma briga com os meninos porque eles queriam ir paquerar mulheres e não deixamos.** (Vovó: E o capítulo termina assim! Olha que coisa bonita!)(L.A.:Cabô? Aleluia!)**

**Vovó foi encher o saco da Munda para que ela lhe compre uma bola quadrada.**

L.A. foi comer miojo com John na encruzilhada.


	20. Gran Finale n

Voltamos para casa, meninas de um lado do corredor e meninos do outro.** (Vovó: Pra quê essa frescura toda?)(Gareth: Plágio de Friends? Ma-gé-na.)**  
Alice:amanhã é meu aniversário.** (Vovó: Porque eu me importo tanto com isso, você precisa de ver! –n) (Gareth: Pensei que os Cullen não comemoravam sasporra de aniversário, mas claaaaro que a autora tinha de estender a história. Merda. #mastiga vidro#)** Que tal fazermos um bolinho só pra nós?** (Vovó: E põem chumbinho nele, fazifavô.) (Gareth: Pressinto suruba. #vai limpar as presas de Fulano com Diabo Verde#)**  
Rose:boa idéia. Mas não quer fazer algo mais especial, Alice?** (Vovó: Especial do tipo 'um tesudo saindo de dentro de um bolo gigante usando só uma gravata'?) (Gareth: Pressinto suruba #2. "Que tal uma putaria báseca regada à glacê, migs? Rsrs", típico.) **  
Bella:mas e os guris? Tem o aniversário do Edward ainda. Daí nós vamos ficar de fora.** (#Vovó está perdida na fic e foi jogar Monopoly#)(Gareth: Sua conexão de ideias me impressiona, autora! Dá pra esplicar dafuq is happening ou tá difícil?) **  
Alice:tudo bem, eu convidamos eles.** (Vovó: SENTE A CONCORDÂNCIA!) (Gareth: Porque concordância é para os fracos! TÁMÁNÁC... #Munda fura os olhos de Gareth com hashis#)**  
Esme:mas quem vai ir lá avisar eles?** (Vovó: O elefante da massa de tomate, sua carniça!) (Gareth: 'VAI IR', claro! Um simples 'vai' tá super errado, tão mainstream!)**  
Bella:pedra, papel, tesoura?** (Vovó: Faltou o Spock!) (Gareth: Se jogar pedra, te esmago com uma; se jogar tesoura, te corto; se jogar papel, te queimo nele. ****Choose****wisely****.)**  
Rose:tô nessa!  
Girls:pedra, papel, tesooooura!** (#Vovó foi visitar Dinga#)(Gareth: Fic Y U NO END?)**  
Rose:pedra.  
Bella:papel.  
Alice:tesoura.** (Gareth: Meu Tomando no Cu 6 tava melhor que isso, vôticontá.)**  
Esme:teeeeeeerra.** (Vovó: ... #foi buscar um pouco de fertilizante, água oxigenada e álcool pra explodir o terreiro#)(Gareth: ...tá tirando com a minha cara, mulher?)**  
Bella:terra? .-.** (Gareth: Emotes inexplicáveis, capítulo 87, terceiro parágrafo: .-. = poker face da Valeska Popozuda dando o koo de cabeça pra baixo.) **  
Esme:terra enterra todos.** (Vovó: E o coração não serve pra porra nenhuma, foi só um anel inútil que fizeram pra menina não ficar excluída.) (Gareth: Plágio de Friends AGAIN? Depois, quando é processada, chora!)**  
Alice:a tesoura... pode cavocar**(Vovó: CAVOCAR? Eu cavoco, tu cavocas, ele cavoca. Nós cavocamos, vós cavocais, eles cavocam. Gozei. #abandona essa vida e vai pro Munda's morrer de coma alcoólico#)(Gareth: Ignorando o lindo neologismo, em que mundo você vive onde uma tesoura cava, menina? Sai dessa vida, larga os cogumelos.)** até sair.  
Rose:vamos esquecer isso. A anfitriã**(Gareth: Que seria...?)** deveria convidar, não acham?  
Esme:éééé.** (Vovó: Cuuuuuuuu.) (Gareth: Eco, Vovó? Echoes? Pink Floyd? PRA JÁ! #corre pra escutar e fumar erva#)**  
Alice:mas... mas... maaaaaaaaas!** (Gareth: ...turbação.)(Vovó: ... Buuuuuunda.)**  
Bella:vai lá, não vai cair o braço.** (#Vovó está jogando sardinhas em Munda#)(Gareth: De tanto siriricar! Gareth profeta, sintam!)**  
Alice:não se sabe, droga!** (#Vovó está ensinando Fulano a dançar a Conga#)(Gareth: Véi, na boa, vou voltar pro meu Tomando no Cu 6 e... #Munda joga coquetel Molotov em Gareth#)**  
Bella:shiu, vai lá.** (Vovó: SHIIIIIIIIIUUUUUU! –Q) (Gareth: Calabok e geme, cadela!)**  
Nós ficamos espiando pelo olho mágico,** (Gareth: Barraco no morro do Alemão tem olho mágico agora, produção? Pfvr, puro recalque! #Ben)** Alice apertou a campainha, Jake abriu a porta.** (Vovó: "Então ela viu um panda, um palhaço, o espírito do Beto Carreiro, a Eliana e o Sidney Magal fazendo um ritual na sala de estar...") (Gareth: #vai colocar sua lingerie de vírgula para quarar#)**  
Jake:o que você quer?** (Gareth: "...recalcada?")**  
Alice:bem, e-eu que-queria convidar você-cês para o meu aniversá-sário amanhã-ã.** (#Vovó está entediada e foi procurar o Nemo#)(Gareth: Já deu pros caras mais que chuchu na serra e tá com vergonha de falar? Porfa né)**  
Jake:meninos?  
A Alice estava nervosa, e eu vendo ela ali, queria ter ido junto, mas eu deixei o meu orgulho tomar conta. E a vergonha.** (Vovó: Nossa, que conflito. Essa fic é um primor, devia ser tombada pelo patrimônio. -nnn) (Gareth: Essa fic tem a profundidade de uma tábua, cara.)**  
Edward:Alice, que surpresa.** (Gareth: Aliceception.)**  
Alice:vocês vão ir ou nã-ão?** (#Vovó está dançando ragatanga com a Gareth#)(Gareth: Mano, 'vão ir' meu rabo, tudo puta içaê!)**

Jake:o que acham, meninos? Por mim tudo bem.** (Vovó: As bibas só vão aos eventos juntos, olha que chique. –n) (Gareth: RE-CAL-QUE.)**  
Edward:eu também vou ir.** (Gareth: EU TAMBÉM 'VOU', CARALHO! Vou ir é uma pitomba atolada nas tuas pregas, Edward!)**  
Emmett:eu não faltaria isso por nada.** (Gareth: RE-CAL-QUE! Só pra roubar docinhos que-eu-sei.)**  
Ela abriu a porta com tamanha aflição e força que nós, que estávamos brigando para espiar pelo olho mágico, caímos.** (Vovó: GRAÇAS A DEUS ESSE É O ÚLTIMO CAPÍTULO DA FIC. Se tivesse mais uns dois desses eu dava um tiro na minha cabeça.) (Gareth: CRISTO TEM PODER, ALELUIA, TEM PODER! (8))**  
Esme:ISABELLA SWAN! Tira essa bunda de cima de mim!** (Vovó: Taí o tipo de frase que combina bem com o Edward.) (Gareth: Altos pornozão lesbico galere, postar tudo no RedTube e ficar famosa rsrs não.)**  
Bella:se a Rose conseguir se levantar!** (Vovó: Viagra nela. Ou não.) (Gareth: Paçaro da Dislexia deve entender essa fic.)**  
Rose:*levanta* E aí? Eles vem, certo?** (Vovó: "Vem que vem que vem quicando, no passinho dos Havaianos! (8)") (Gareth: #usa o circunflexo perdido como minissaia#)**  
Alice:deixem-me respirar. u-u**(#Vovó dá uma machadada no emote#)(Gareth: #fa uma fogueira de São João com as barras de espaço negligenciadas e atira Alice nela#)**  
Bella:1, 2, 3**(Gareth: "Un passito dançante, Maria! Un, dos, tres, un passito pra ca! (8)")**. Pronto, eles vem?** (Vovó: Eu tinha um carneiro voador que comia pilhas alcalinas.) (Gareth: Circunflexo não morde, hein?)**  
Alice:sim.  
Esme:então que tal a gente fazer hoooooooje a festa?** (Vovó: Que povo sem o que fazer? Trabalhar vocês não querem, né, suas imundiças!) (Gareth: Eu realmente acho que essa história foi escrita sob o efeito de alucinógenos. Não tem nada a ver com Twilight, é escrita igual meu toba e é uma tentativa porca de sitcom Friendsfeelings. Vou pedir demissão ali e já volto.)**  
Alice:daí amanhã faremos o quê?** (Gareth: "Já sei! Vou ali pegar o KY e o DevastatingDildo 500 Anal-tomic assinado pelo Motumbo e teremos nossa PRÓPRIA festinha, diliça!")**  
Bella:algo só para as gurias.** (Gareth: Ó! Lá vem!)**  
Rose:boa idéia.  
Alice:gosteeeeeeeeeeeeeeei!** (Vovó: CUUUUUUUUUUUU.) (Gareth: Vish, predisse legal ali em cima! Vou trabalhar que eu ganho mais! #corre para atender um cliente no Terreiro, mas sente o cheiro de Caipiroska no Munda's e se perde no caminho#)**  
Dessa vez EU fui lá avisar que seria hoje.** (Gareth: Vai, bee! Bota moral nesse canil!)**  
Bella:*bate na porta***(#Vovó bate a cabeça de Bella na porta#)**  
Edward:olá. '-'**(#Vovó frita o emote com um lança-chamas#)(Gareth: Because spacebar is too mainstream.)**  
Bella:em uma hora festa da Alice. Não esqueça. **(Vovó: E a frase tá bonita. Tá bem escrita. Tá um luxo. –nnn) (Gareth: Como esquecer, criatura? Eles não moram na casa em frente? Eles provavelmente vão ouvir os gritos, bundas batendo e os gemidos, não?)**  
Edward:não seria amanhã?** (Vovó: "TU É SURDO, CUMPADI? TÁ QUERENO LEVÁ UM PIPOCO?")** **(Gareth: Porque, né, festa de aniversário tende a ser NO DIA DO ANIVERÁRIO. Vai que no teu mundo é diferente, né, amô?)**  
Bella:resolvemos fazer hoje.** (Gareth: "O tesão foi demais, nem deu pra cigurá!")**  
Edward:ok.** (Vovó: Esse povo é muito sem o que fazer, puta merda.) (Gareth: Essa fic é de que gênero, véi? Comédia? Achei graça nenhuma até agora. Romance? Tá mais pra um bando de assexuado. Drama? Tipo, quê? Horror? Taí, achei. Horror.)**  
Fui tomar um banho, me arrumar para a festinha da Alice. Eu escolhi uma roupinha simples e bonitinha.** (Vovó: Se o leitor pudesse imaginar a minha cara de felicidade lendo essa fic...) (Gareth: #por algum motivo, imagina Bella vestida de boneco da Michellin e explode#)** Tomei banho. Tirei a nhaca do meu cabelo**(Vovó: Aproveita e tira a inhaca do seu cérebro.) (Gareth: É só a galinha d'Angola que sacrifiquei em você, nada de mais. Só tome cuidado quando passar debaixo de uma ponte hoje, beleza?)**. Saí do banho, me sequei, sequei o cabelo, botei a roupa e fui ajudar com os preparativos.** (Gareth: Cimpz i prátchekoo.)** Era um bolo de chocolate que a Esme e a Rose tinham feito.** (Gareth: Com ESSA Esme e ESSA Rosalie, até imagino o naipe do bolo que saiu...)** E mais o cheirinho da comida que a Esme tava fazendo. Meu estômago roncou.** (Vovó: Essa fic me deixa muito perdida. #vai comprar conhaque#)(Gareth: Detalhes da maior importância, cara! Essa autora é uma mestra da literatura, rapaz!)**  
Bella:cadê os inúteis?** (Gareth: Ué, são vocês, amô!)**  
Emmett:os inúteis estão aaaaaaaaaaaaqui.** (Vovó: #imita a foca# GAAAAAAAAAAY!) (Gareth: Nossa, Vovó, sai do 9gag, sério mesmo.)(Gareth 2: Amor próprio escorrendo pelo ânus, hein, champz? Tô gostando de ver!)**  
Bella:ah... Quem disse que eram vocês?** (Gareth: Ô, Carminha, larga a mão de ser duas-caras e vai pra Avenida Brasil, demônio!)(Munda: Para de assistir novela, Gareth! Se eu te escutar cantando 'Vida de Empreguete' com a L.A. mais uma vez... #recarrega o rifle#)**  
Edward:sei.  
Jake:quando sai o rango?** (Vovó: Isso me lembrou tragicamente de alguém.) (Gareth: Rango? Jacó trabalha no garimpo ou o quê?)**  
Esme:SHIIIIIIIIIIII**(Gareth: "...RY...")**U!** (Gareth: "Você não vai sair da casa de Capricórnio enquanto eu, Shura, viver!" Convivendo demais com a Iôlly, foi mal.) ** A cozinheira precisa de concentração! E QUEM ABRIR A BOCA, EU JURO QUE PEGO UMA FACA, CORTO A LÍNGUA E COZINHO!** (Vovó: Corta a língua de todo mundo, não vai fazer falta nenhuma.) (Gareth: Ui, danada! Fala agora que me ama e aperta minhas bolas!)**  
Rose:meu Deus.  
Alice:Bella, me ajuda a encontrar a câmera fotográfica?** (Vovó: "Olhou debaixo daquela caixa de pornôs?") (Gareth: "Mas tá dentro do cu do Edward! Pode levar dias!")**  
Bella:** (Gareth: "...Vivo...")**claro**(Gareth: "...Tim ou OI! OI! OI! VIVO, CLARO, TIM OU OI! (8)" #vai quicar na diagonal e leva um tabefe#)**.  
Reviriramos**(Vovó: Hoje eu aprendi verbos novos. Quem disse que não se pode aprender nada com fics trashes?) (Gareth: Tá fácil pra ninguém, né, amiga?)** tudo, eu já estava tendo um piti por não achar a câmera!** (Vovó: E o capítulo acaba de um jeito muito interessante! –n) (Gareth: Ah, vai dar, Vovó! Ao menos acabou! #abre champagne e bebe todo de uma vez#)**

**Gareth foi cantar 'Mama' na rua Augusta. Ganhou seis disGrammys.**

**Vovó está tão feliz que essa murrinha de fic acabou que resolveu dar uma festa temática no Munda's. É claro que a polícia foi chamada. Digamos que não é todo dia que se vê go-go-boys pendurados no telhado encenando os musicais d'O Rei Leão.**


End file.
